The Past, the Present and the Future
by biacebaolck
Summary: I hate everyone in Oto, but mostly I hate myself. Why's that? Let's see, I made a deal with the devil aka Orochimaru, befriended the enemy, screwed up my future and now they know I'm a spy. Oh yeah, did I mention Naruto hates me now? OC self discovery fic
1. Yami's Past

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!**

**Are you reading? Good. Just to let you know, I hope you guys enjoy my story... And please, review. I won't update this unless I get reviews, people! That's mean, I know... You guys are lazy, so am I... But, it couldn't hurt for just ONE review of encouragement now, could it?**

**Remember: I won't update until I get reviews for this chapter! Same goes to the other chapters if I ever post them up if I ever get reviews!**

HELLO, PEOPLES! THIS IS **_NOT_** A NARUTOxOC STORY! IT _**MIGHT** _BE NARUHINA IF YOU ARE NICE ENOUGH, BUT REMEMBER, THIS IS AN ACTION/ADVENTURE.

**

* * *

**

**Yami's Past**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

**_I was born…and then, mother died. That is what my grandmother, the only person I ever had kindness from, told me. Even though she is my mother's mother, she is my grandmother, and I love her as much as a daughter could ever love her mother._**

_**Every time father beats me, which is always, when he comes back from his drinking and work. He barely is sober. My grandmother and I are victims to his mood swings and drunkenness.**_

**_He yells out, things that I was not supposed to ever know, like, how I wasn't really his child, and that I was born a child of Darkness, hence my name, 'Yami'. It literally means, 'Darkness'. When I was born, Darkness seemed to surround me and everyone was afraid of me…I don't know why…why?_**

_**The villagers hate me. They treat me like I can't even understand them. I failed my graduation exam from the Academy 5 times in a row. And, each time, they said things like, "**Did that child ACTUALLY think she was going to graduate? Please…" "I know! Who'd ACTUALLY let HER graduate?"**, "**Serves her right, the little whelp." **and etc.**_

_**I know what you're thinking. Why did I keep on going to school? I was young…I didn't even need to go to school yet…but grandmother wanted me to have an edge…so I still went. And endured 5 times…of hurt.**_

**_One day, on my 6th failing, I felt so upset…that I…I…I wanted to make them shut up. I closed my eyes tightly and began to cry, trying to drown out their taunts and sneers, which were growing in number, as their children…my classmates…made fun of me as well._**

_**Then, I heard the horrible teasing stop abruptly and screams emitted through the air. I opened my eyes and backed away at what I saw. Dark…I don't know how to explain it…but somehow, the Darkness within me reacted and…and…started crushing them. I was so scared…I ran away…I ran home…**_

_**And the screams grew louder as I ran.**_

_**I ran to my grandmother, hoping to find comfort…but she was dead…finally killed by my father's drunken rages. He saw me…ambled up to me…and began beating me. For a child so much younger than him…it hurt me…a lot…I wanted it stop… I'd do anything…**_

_**And then, I heard a horrible yell and terrified scream coming from HIM, and I knew what had happened. He was dead…killed by my own Darkness. I lived in solitude for what seemed like forever, alone…**_

_**All the villagers kept away from me now, but they always whispered behind my back, and warning their children to stay away from me.**_

_**I always come to school, even though I know they will not respect me there. The children, they call me names, and I am hurt. I leave them alone…because they do not deserve to die. They do not know why the adults and their older brothers and sisters stay away. They think it is all a game…hurting my feelings…making me feel worthless.**_

_**One day, they were playing ball, and the ball was accidentally kicked up towards the mountains. Moans of sadness came out as they found out they could not find it by simply looking at the mountains. I willed the Darkness to get the ball for me. I wanted to make friends…I was so lonely.**_

_**They watched as the ball came down and appeared in my hands. I stepped out of the shadow. **"Here." **I held it out to them. But they realized who I was. Their parents must have told them what happened, because soon, they were running away from me. **"No! Please, don't go!"** I yelled after them.**_

_**I didn't want them to leave. I wanted them to stay. And play with me… It was lonely being by myself. The Darkness appeared and grasped their legs, pulling them backwards. I can still remember their screams.**_

_**Terrified, I let them go, and they ran screaming into the village. I felt hurt…being called monster by them. I was no monster…was I? I left the ball, where they had been playing. It hurt, even to look at it. I grabbed the ointment that my grandmother had always put on my wounds and rushed after them. I followed one to his house and knocked.**_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I'm sorry…it must have hurt…here…"** I offered him the ointment. **"Put this on your wounds…it'll get better faster."** He regarded me suspiciously and slammed the door in my face.**_

_"As if I'd take something from you! Monster!"_

_**I ran home and started crying. I was lonely…why didn't anyone like me? I was normal…I was normal…I wanted friends…I wouldn't kill them… Why was I the only one? Why was I the one to have to go through this? Why ME?**_

_**I must have cried for a long time, because when I heard something, it did not sound pleasant. I felt fire…flames…heat around me… I opened my eyes. My house…was burning. I was terrified. I could not move.**_

_**But, the Darkness within me had plans for me, and did not want me to die just yet. It contained me in itself and after a long while in the never-ending Darkness…I fell asleep.**_

_**When I awoke, I was alone…found by the Sound Village. I did my best to keep my Darkness under control…I did not want to lose the friends I had made in this nice village. I was 7 when I had arrived to that village. And I stayed for 4 years, living peacefully and happily with my newfound friends and family.**_

_**There…in Sound Village…I learned kindness and compassion. I graduated easily and early…because there were people who believed in me…people who trusted me…and no one who made me feel worthless. To everyone…I was worth…something…worth talking to…worth caring for…worth loving. I loved every second of it.**_

_**But one day, a few days after I turned 12, when our village was being attacked and everyone was fleeing in terror, I got angry. That village attacking us…had NO RIGHT. We had done nothing to them… Angrily, I had let my Darkness escape. It had been easier to control then, because I knew how to make it move. Make it obey my will. But…it was not completely under my control. It weaved from attacks that I alone could not have made it done. Inwardly…I had been relieved. I would not have to make my Darkness move on its own…without help.**_

_**I had glared at the ninjas that were coming in and killing. I willed my Darkness to kill them…kill them all… Their screams of pain and terror will never leave me memory, but I don't care now. They deserved it. No one makes war on my village…without my permission (which I will NEVER give)…EVER again…**_

_**I felt angry…and I wanted to kill them…kill them all…make them suffer… Because I had recognized what shinobi had been attacking. They were my village…my first, Chi Village…but, because of how they treated me…I had felt no remorse or hurt any longer as they screamed at the sight of me… They had thought me dead. I realized it then. THEY were the ones that burned my house, hoping I'd die. But they did not know I had survived and had grown stronger under the love of the Sound.**_

_**I used it to my advantage. No ninja that had come left alive. But, as I turned to go, I saw the stunned faces of my family…my TRUE shinobi family…all just…staring. I was scared. I thought they would abandon me once they found out my secret…and now, it seemed like it was going to happen. I was scared.**_

_**But…one…stood out from the crowd. He was different from the others, with golden eyes, pale features and long black hair. Funny…I had never seen him before. He smiled at me… I flinched. I did not feel like I should talk to him…but funny thing was…the Darkness inside of me wanted to. **"What is your name?"** he asked, his voice raspy. I swear…the Darkness was beginning to like him…and I did too… Oh well…**_

_"Yami…"_ _**I had said softly, almost in a whisper. I looked at my feet, embarrassed. **"I was named after the Darkness that dwells within me…"** My eyes had flashed with anger if I remember correctly. **"May I ask you…why? Why did they treat me like dirt? Why did they make ME go through all the pain? Why was there never a kind word or action?" **Tears were falling down my face now. **"WHY!" **I glared at him, as though it was his fault, clenching my teeth and hands.**_

_"Because they are afraid of what they cannot understand." **My eyes widened. Was THAT it? But…why be afraid? **"But…" **he smiled his sickening smile at me. **"I find things that I cannot understand…rather interesting…"_

_**I had looked at the villagers, not looking at his eyes. I was ashamed at yelling at him. I was ashamed at trying to think it was HIS fault. It wasn't his at all. I always thought it was someone's…and it was mine. My fault. That I was born…into this world. **"It's my fault…all mine…" **Tears began falling yet again down my face. **"If I hadn't been born…no one…would've…its all my fault…it's my…fault…"_

_"No…it isn't."** My adopted mother, Yumi, said, walking towards me and giving me a comforting hug.**_

_"Ahem…"** he coughed. Yumi let go, and stepped back as he viewed me through golden eyes. **"Yami. What are two things you'd like to have?"_

_"Grandmother."** I said immediately. **"And having a family that will always love me and never leave or betray me."_

_"You already have the latter." **Yumi smiled at me. **"Us." **I smiled back.**_

_"Grandmother?" **he questioned. Inwardly, I had bristled. Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Too much questions! He's prying too much… Besides! Why is HE so curious about GRANDMOTHER? That was what I had been thinking back then, at that precise moment.**_

_"When I was living in Chi village…my grandmother was the only one who loved me…and showed me kindness…"_

_"Would you like her back?"** I had looked at him, wide-eyed.**_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I can bring her back…but at a price…" **he smiled. Inwardly, I shivered, but my Darkness loved every minute of it. Curse it all!**_

_"What price?" **I found myself asking.**_

_"If you work for me for a while…I'll bring her back." **I had believed it. I could tell he had the power to do so. The moment I laid eyes on him, my Darkness had told me how strong he was. He was more than strong. He was powerful…invincible…immortal… I accepted and from that day on, the life that I had once known…was no longer. Sure, I could back to Sound and visit my family when I wasn't busy…but I saw bad things about them that I hadn't seen before. They hid it from me as I lived with them earlier on when I was younger…but the restraints on their bad habits broke and I saw who they truly were.**_

_**Yumi had a bad temper…just like my father when he was drunk. But I still love her, and she loves me, though her temper is shorter nowadays because one of her daughters married someone she didn't like. I felt for her and comforted her. It was the first time I ever showed even some proof of 'love' after my grandmother died.**_

**_And…what did I do for that stranger? That is of no concern of yours. His name was Orochimaru, and I became one of his strongest fighters, just behind Kabuto-sensei, and way stronger than Kimimaru and the Sound 5. Kabuto-sensei taught me everything I needed to know…how to act emotionless when killing, how to not let your emotions get the better of you…how to convince others to do what was needed and how to use my abilities. Hell, he even taught me how to use my chakra for healing purposes! Kabuto-sensei was a good teacher…and patient. He was there for me when I needed him and I was there for him. It was an unspoken agreement, one that we both were aware of._**

_**But, I really want my grandmother back with me… Will Orochimaru really bring my grandmother back to life? Or is he just using me?**_


	2. The Present Pt1

**Author's Note: Thank you, Yuki of the snow for reviewing! My god...no one was kind enough to review except you? T-T... I'm crying... Please review or I won't update!**

**Ah, well, here's chapter two!

* * *

**

**The Present Pt 1**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

Orochimaru-sama called me in. I actually like adding the '-sama' to his name. It sounds right…like the '-sama' was MADE to be put behind his name. "Yami, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?"

"You know of Konoha's destruction, do you not?" My eyes flashed with eagerness.

"Of course. You, personally, are going to oversee it. But…what is MY part in it? I have not had a mission in quite some time."

"You are to infiltrate Konoha and learn everything you can on it, from its defenses, offences, Jounin, Genin, the Third… Anyone who you think will be a threat and interfere with my goal…you will keep a close eye on them, whether they seem like weaklings or not. And when you take the Chuunin exam…you will know who I am…Kabuto will relate the information to you before the exam starts."

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama." I bowed respectfully and turned to go. But I stopped, after thinking something. "Orochimaru-sama…" I turned back to him. "What is my alias?"

"Kabuto will relate that information and more involving your penetration of Konoha once you are ready to leave. You are dismissed, Yami." I nodded, bowed and left. I met Kabuto-sensei at the door and as we walked, he told me what I needed to know. I was to go under the alias Yami Unmei. So, if he sent me a message labeled Yami, the people at the post office would think it was addressed to Unmei-chan…or, Unmei of the Yami clan, but I'D know if it was from him or not. I was to tell Iruka (who would be my teacher), that I had transferred from **((WARNING: MADE UP VILAGE COMING AT FULL-SPEED AHEAD!))** Chi Village **((Yeah, yeah, I know… 'Aura Village'…what a weird name for a village…))** and was on my last year of school.

I was as angry as a 13-year-old could get. I mean, COME ON! Konoha's academy's school year was almost half over! "But Kabuto-sensei! I already graduated—"

"Don't complain, Unmei." He scolded. I was about to retort that my name was YAMI, but then, I realized that I'd better get used to my alias quick, or else I might've let slip something that would ruin all of Orochimaru-sama's plans. "And, if you need to tell Orochimaru-sama any vital information which could be useful him, let me know. I'll be in the Chuunin exam. I'm a Genin, pretending to be going towards Chuunin, but I'll give up before the end. No use becoming a Chuunin in a village that's about to be annihilated."

My fast-thinking brain caught and realized something quickly. "So THAT'S where you always kept on going… You're pretending to be a member of Konoha, aren't you?"

"Yes." He gave me a smile. Not a forced one. A real one. It was positively scary. And both the Darkness and me loved it. "But, in the Chuunin exam, you must act as though you have just met me. Konoha's cell groups for Genin are a three-man cell. So, you'll be the odd one out. Don't worry, Unmei…" I held my tongue, trying hard NOT to interrupt that my name was Yami. Getting used to a new name was harder than I thought. After all, I've been 'Yami' for all the 13 years of my young life. "Your cell group will be: Sekai Yue and Sekai Yume. Keep an eye on Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hatake? Uzumaki? Uchiha?" I asked, amazed. Hatake Kakashi was also known as the Copy Ninja Kakashi, knowing over 1000 techniques and skills. I also knew who Uzumaki was. He was the one the Fourth Lord Hokage of Konoha Village sealed the Kyuubi in. I knew Uchiha were famous for their Sharingan…but Hatake had it too…but he wasn't Uchiha…so…how did Hatake get the Sharingan? And…who was this Haruno? Sakura sounded like a girl's name, so maybe she was a fangirl? Uchiha Sasuke sounded like a pretty boy who'd have TONS of fangirls…

"Yes. Look out for them." And he walked away, leaving me behind. I just stared at his back. "And, until you are tested by Iruka for your graduation exam, you will pretend that you are weak, with absolutely no good chakra control whatsoever."

"But—"

"Just think of it as your assignment. You are good in acting…don't let those skills go to waste, Unmei." I nodded. "And, watch out for other shinobi other than the ones that I mentioned."

"Of course, Kabuto-sensei." I said, before he disappeared. Then, I turned and left the building, heading to my room. I would need to pack. But, I knew I shouldn't bring anything that would signify that I was from Sound and not from Chi. I found a few notes on my bed:

* * *

**Alias: Yami Unmei**

**Age: 13**

**Clan: Yami**

**Previous Village: Chi** ((which was really whereshe originated from))

**Reason why transferred: Parents died, and the village could not look afteryouso you were sent to Konoha**

_**Ninjas you should look out for that are most important (there are others you should also watch out for but I'm not naming them):**_

**((A/N: I really didn't have much time on this, all right? Ok, ok. I'm lying. I'm just too lazy.))**

**_Special Jounin; Hatake Kakashi, 26_- Not much is known about him except that he is Copy Ninja Kakashi, who has copied over 1000 techniques. He is seldom on time…reason not known. He is lazy and easygoing, but when the time comes, he is very serious about things. He has not passed a single Genin team yet, because they have not understood the concept of Something…whatever it is…you'll have to find it out on your own from one of his students.** _(OBJECTIVE: Make sure not to act suspiciously and do not act like any emotion you are feeling is forced. He will be able to tell if something is wrong.)_

**_Academy; Uzumaki Naruto, 13_- 13 years ago, the 4th Hokage sealed Kyuubi in Naruto's newborn body and sacrificed himself in the process. No family. Even though Naruto was only the vessel to trap Kyuubi, reports say that the village saw him as the demon itself and everybody hated and ostracized him. Thus, as a result, Naruto grew up lonely friendless and determined to make his mark one day as the greatest Hokage ever so that everyone would acknowledge him.** _(OBJECTIVE: Make friends with him and keep track on how strong he is at all times. This will be quite difficult as you will not be in the same three-man cell as he is.)_

**_Academy; Haruno Sakura, 13_- She is of the Haruno clan. When she was younger, she was quiet and shy and often teased about her big forehead. Yamanaka Ino became her best friend back then, helping her live through it, and she taught Haruno to be more confident. But, at some point, as they grew older, they split up, all because Haruno found out that Yamanaka liked the same boy she liked: Uchiha Sasuke. Yamanaka kept it a secret from Haruno, so as to not lose her best friend, but ended up losing her anyway and so, the two became rivals for Uchiha's love.** _(OBJECTIVE: I really don't care whatever you do around this Kunoichi with no special talent whatsoever, as long as you do not betray Orochimaru. Insult her; insult Uchiha in front of her… I don't really care hell about what you do to her. Just…don't lose your temper over this brat. Of course, the Kyuubi vessel has what seems to be a 'crush' on her, so you have to convince him otherwise that she will always just push him away. Perhaps, find another woman for Uzumaki? And then, teach him that Haruno is nothing more than a stuck-up, arrogant brat who's Uchiha's fangirl and nothing more and that he can find something better who actually CARES about him. Obviously, Yami, you can tell that I was gagging when making her profile. Naruto likes her; she hates him but loves Sasuke, who hates her.)_

* * *

I snickered. Haruno was really the brat…huh…what a fangirl… I had to feel sorry for Naruto though… I looked at her picture…tried to keep a straight face but failed. I rolled around on my bed, holding my sides and howling with laughter. It HAD to be a joke of some sort! Her forehead was BIG! I stopped laughing, quickly devising a plan: If she ever insults Naruto, I should make fun of her forehead. Bet she's touchy about that…but Naruto might not like that so I should scrap that idea… I know! If Haruno ever tries to beat Naruto up, I'll stop her fists, grab her wrists and judo flip her, sending her crashing to the floor! That'll teach her! But if I were to gain the trust of Uzumaki…judo flipping the girl he had a crush on did not seem like a good idea… 

But…I studied Uzumaki's picture…and sweat dropped. He looked…like a clown… Perhaps…he was a prankster? Hmm…to find a match for a prankster…matchmaking time awaits me! But…who would like a prankster that NO ONE likes? Tricky, tricky… Ah well…. I continued reading.

* * *

**_Academy; Uchiha Sasuke, 13_- A ninja genius. He is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. Sasuke was a regular ninja student with big dreams of becoming an excellent shinobi like his elder brother. But, after Uchiha Itachi killed their family and messed up his mind to 'live in an unsightly way', Sasuke became cool and called himself an 'avenger', whose purpose in life was to kill Itachi. For some weird reason, that made all the girls in the Academy fall in love with him, hence, becoming FANGIRLS. **_(OBJECTIVE: Learn more about him and his Sharingan. Try to get on his good side…you don't need a team mate to mess things up for Orochimaru-sama…)_

* * *

Looking at the Uchiha's picture, I wondered…how did he manage to escape those fangirls? With those pretty boy looks…I could DEFINITELY hate him for life and eternally onward until the end of time, when the whole world explodes and everyone, including me, blows up with it. I hate pretty boys…they think they're all that… I continued reading.

* * *

_**Your Cell Group:**_

**_Genin; Sekai Yume, 13_- She graduated out of the Academy last year and is of the Sekai clan. Yue is her twin sister, but she is calm and collective, and can be well aware of her surroundings. She analyzes and thinks things through before coming to an answer. She specializes in Genjutsu out of the three Arts, and is average in Ninjutsu while well below average in Taijutsu.**_ (OBJECTIVE: Make friends with her to stop her from becoming suspicious of you. She is rather attentive of small details and once she comes up with something from her research, it is always right.)_

**_Genin; Sekai Yue, 13_- Unlike her twin sister, Yume, Yue is hyper and energetic, with a big mouth and a short temper. She gets riled up easily and is known to punch HARD. Some have even compared her 'SERIOUS' punches to the Legendary Sannin's, Tsunade. She boasts a lot, but can back them up. She excels at Taijutsu, which is her best Art, is above average in Ninjutsu and was near the bottom of her class in Genjutsu. She jumps to conclusions and makes bad, brash decisions when it comes to missions that require high IQ's. Just like Yume, she graduated out of the Academy last year and is of the Sekai clan.**_ (OBJECTIVE: Get on her good side. When she's angry, no one can stop her, not even her parents!)_

**_Special Jounin; Mitarashi Anko, 24_- Anko is rash, impulsive and loud-mouthed. Her two-man cell group is the first she's ever taught. Orochimaru was her former teacher. He had used her years ago when she was his subordinate. He left leaving her with a curse seal, which would've killed her, had she been weaker.** _(OBJECTIVE: Do not, I repeat, do not mention Orochimaru-sama around her. She hates him and will definitely get suspicious. And be careful around her. She will the be first to notice almost immediately, if you 'improve' your 'horrible' skills from just barely, or required, to extraordinary too quickly.)_

* * *

I unconsciously touched the curse seal on my neck. Mitarashi Anko? Soon to be Anko-sensei to me… So, she had been marked as well…and… Her face was serious and her eyes seemed to stare back at me, as if daring me to think any less of her. I looked away from the picture's gaze and continued reading.

* * *

**Current Lord Hokage; known as: Sarutobi; the Third; Sandaime**

**About your Darkness: Don't use this until the Chuunin exam begins**

**Enclosed is a note that I made to explain your transfer. Give it to Iruka.**

**

* * *

**

Curious, I read the enclosed note. I looked at how hard he had written it. Much harder than he usually did. And, his writing was slanted. To better disguise it, I guess.

* * *

**Lord Hokage,**

_**Our village is still recovering from that surprise attack from the Sound and we cannot look after Yami Unmei, whose parents are deceased.**_

_**She isn't very strong and has poor chakra control, but we hope you can do what you can to improve her status.**_

_**As an ally, we greatly express our thanks and will aid you if you are ever in need of help.**_

_**Chikage**_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

I spotted a letter peeking out from behind my pillow and pulled it out, slightly crumbled and smoothed it out before reading it. I recognized the handwriting. It was Kabuto-sensei's. Hey! A message for me…let's see now…

* * *

Yami, you are to go by what I told you, and not bring anything, which the Konoha-nin could find out that you are working for Orochimaru-sama. Befriend your cell group. Try not to draw attention to yourself. Your objective is to learn more about the village and see if it has any weaknesses whatsoever. I believe Orochimaru-sama told you what was needed.

And Yami, above all: Keep a calm head. You are NOT to lose your temper and go on a killing rampage with that Darkness of yours. No matter if you're bullied or not, keep a cool head and retort back with words if needed. Lose any fights that come your way, but 'manage' to get out alive from any life-threatening fights. The Sound-nin that are joining the Chuunin exam are Dasu, Zaku and Kin. They are to act like they do not know you and you are to act like that as well.

Remember: You are weak and have no good chakra control until the graduation test, but you are smart and think ahead. You are to befriend Uzumaki and if he fails the test, urge him to try again. It will help on your way on gaining his trust and learning more about him. He has, after all, the Kyuubi inside him. If you can, memorize any techniques you see are used. They will be useful, as Orochimaru-sama still wants to obtain knowledge of all the jutsus in the world. Not to mention, you can use them thanks to your Bloodline Limit, which allows you to copy and use any technique you see expertly.

And, you are to act the part of a good-natured and friendly girl to everyone in Konoha. Do not die or let anyone know you are from Sound. Pretty soon, I will let it be known that I am a Sound-nin, but you will not let anyone know. And, don't use chakra to increase your physical strength like you usually do. Remember the time when you punched me with a chakra-enforced fist? You would draw attention to yourself. Do not use it before the Chuunin Exam.

Is that clear, Yami? Oh, and one more thing. Yes, yes, I'll let you go 'Angry Berserk'…but only if you gradually 'improve' and become strong enough for your 'Angry Beserk' mode to actually be accepted as just an addition to your previously lacking abilities. UNDERSTOOD!

* * *

I sighed, frustrated. Kabuto-sensei knew me all too well…and…did he really have to use LINED paper! Did I really have to keep a cool head? Yes, I do. Do I really have to keep my temper in check? Yes, I do. Am I really forbidden to use my Darkness before the Chuunin Exam starts? Yes, I am. Am I forbidden to show my true strength and chakra control? Yes, I am. Am I forbidden to show what techniques and knowledge and skills I know that are beyond my level of an 'Academy' or a 'Genin'? Yes, I am. Do I REALLY have to act like the good-natured and friendly girl that I hid in myself long ago? Yes…I do…

Oh well….here I went.


	3. The Present Pt2

**Author's Note: YOU PEOPLES ARE SO MEAN! Thank you, YukioftheSnow, yet AGAIN for reviewing!**

**Please, people! REVIEW! Please...I'm begging ya...**

**(((((Ignore this line because that STUPID LINE THINGY WILL NOT WORK, DANGIT!))))))))**

**The Present Pt2**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"Class, today, we have a new student. (Cliché, I know. Deal with it.)" Whispers began. "Her name is Yami Unmei." Iruka nodded at me and I walked up the rafters, eyes following me, whispers following as well. I stopped at a section.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked a boy, with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Nope." He grinned and shuffled over. I sat down, relieved. I had been traveling at full speed until I arrived at Konoha, showed the Third the note that Kabuto-sensei had forged and came to class, showing Iruka the note. Most of my chakra had been depleted, so I didn't have to worry about not appearing weak to others. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Fifth Hokage and lover of Ramen!" I forced myself to smile, even though I was dead tired. Uzumaki…I'd better keep an eye on him.

"I'm Yami Unmei. I transferred here because my parents died and the Chi Village was still recovering from the surprise attack from Sound. They couldn't take care of me, and Konoha, being one of their allies and the closest village to Chi, was asked to take care of me until all that chaos back in Chi was over, Uzumaki-kun."

"Don't call me Uzumaki-kun. Makes me sound like Old Geezer the Third." Uzumaki made a face. "Call me Naruto."

"Okay…Naruto." It felt strange to say his name…but already, I was warming up to him. Inwardly, I kicked myself. This was NOT good. I wasn't supposed to- this wasn't right. But Kabuto-sensei had written in the letter to befriend him… I was confused…what should I do?

"Unmei, I'll excuse this behavior now because you're still new…" Iruka's voice was sharp. "But, Naruto, you should know better. Now pay attention!"

"Iruka-sensei…" I raised my hand, ignoring my rebellious side, which was shouting, "Iruka isn't our teacher! Kabuto-sensei is, so don't call Iruka, 'Iruka-sensei'!" "Naruto was just introducing himself. Please don't be too hard on him."

Everyone stared at me. Naruto included. I guess that this was the first time that anyone showed that they cared for him and stood up for him. Iruka smiled.

"Very well." He sighed and turned back to the blackboard and continued drawing. "Now," He tapped the diagram with his piece of chalk. "Can anyone think of a way to escape the ninjas, here, here and here?" Each time Iruka said, 'here', he tapped one of the three X's that had been drawn on the diagram, on the board. I raised my hand. Other than two silver-haired girls and Uchiha, I was the only one that did. Iruka nodded at me to start. "Unmei?"

"If you set up a powerful Genjutsu and make shadow clones, or even better, SOLID, real, flesh-and-blood clones of yourself, you can trick the enemy into going where you're not and escape. Of course, it all depends on your opponent's strengths and abilities and awareness and attention span."

He nodded. "Good." He noticed that one of the silver-haired girl's hand was still up. Her twin just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Yume?"

"But what if our opponent is stronger than we are? Assuming that's a factor, what should we do then?" Yume asked. Her twin snorted.

"Just beat 'em up." She grinned, waving about a fist. I noticed the boys in the room edged away from her, no matter HOW far away they were from her. "Always works for me."

"But, Yue," Yume said patiently. "You forget that not everyone is as strong and has the same short-temper as you do." Yue rolled her eyes and snorted, obviously very disappointed with her twin's answer.

"WELL, CAN **_ANYONE ELSE_** BE AS UNLUCKY AS WE ARE! Anko-sensei made us retake the Academy for ONE YEAR! ONE YEAR BECAUSE**_ FOR ALL OUR MISSIONS, _**YOU COULDN'T WORK WITH ME! AND BECAUSE OF **_WHAT_**! JUST BECAUSE I'M BETTER AT TAIJUTSU AND NINJUTSU THAN YOU ARE!" Yume barely flinched, but gave her twin sister a frosty glare, which did nothing more than fuel Yue's anger.

"Yue, calm down. Now, can…anyone ELSE answer Yume's question?" Iruka asked the class, trying to heal after Yue's loud outburst.

"Hn." Sasuke said. All the girls, excluding Yue, Yume and I, had pink hearts in their eyes. I rolled my eyes, Yume sighed disbelievingly, shaking her head in disappointment and Yue was laughing her guts out, pounding the table until Yume told her to stop. 'Hn.' What kind of word was that? A word that only ninja geniuses would know? I thrust my hand in air.

"If that factor's true, then, you should take in your enemy's stats and use them to your advantage."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the right a little.

"It means," I patiently explained. "That you should think about the situation you're in at the moment. For example, are there any routes out? If yes, then, say you go use one route. What will the opponent do? What are the chances that your opponent will do otherwise? You have to figure out the best route and way to escape and use your surroundings to help. Thinking of how they'll react will help too."

"Well explained, Unmei." Iruka nodded encouragingly to me. I beamed.

"Neh, Unmei-chan." Naruto whispered to me, out of the side of his mouth, as soon as Iruka-sensei's back was turned as he began writing on the board yet again.

"Yeah, Naruto?" I asked, half-listening and paying attention to what he was going to say.

"Do you…" He swallowed his pride. "Do you…think you…could help me whenever I need help?"

"Sure, Naruto." He grinned his fox-like grin at me.

"Thanks, Unmei-chan!" '-chan'… I've never been called that in my life. I've either been called Yami, Yami-san, or Unmei, my new alias, by Kabuto-sensei. Actually…I…kind of…like it…coming from Naruto's mouth, at least… It…sounded…almost….natural…

"You're welcome." I smiled back at him, passing him the stack of papers I had received after taking one for myself.

"Huh?" Seeing his confused expression as he got the stack, I pulled a paper from the stack for him and gave it to him, before handing the stack to the kid next to him and settling back in my own seat.

"It's a worksheet, Naruto. We're supposed to be doing it. Pay attention to the questions and the answers. You never know when stuff like this will come in handy when you're a full-fledged ninja."

"Don't worry about me," Naruto grinned. "I'm the best at this sort of stuff."

"Uh-huh…" I whispered back, unconvinced. "Then why is Question #1's answer, 'Kunai'? The question is, 'What are all the basic hand-seals needed to perform jutsus?', not, 'What is the knife-like thingy weapon that all ninjas like to use?'." I teased.

His face fell at his error. He crossed out his previous answer and scribbled in all the hand seals. "Err…Unmei-chan…could…could…" He swallowed his pride again. "Could you…help me out here?"

I looked up from my finished sheet. "Which question?" I turned my paper over. No use having Naruto copy from mine. He wouldn't be learning anything at all and would be useless if he ever became a Ninja from copying others.

Seeing my actions, he knew what I was thinking and he just shrugged, showing only the slightest of disappointments. Naruto pointed to questions #2, 3 and 4. "I don't get the definitions of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu…I can never memorize what they are…Unmei-chan."

"Well, here's an easy way to remember Ninjutsu. It has 'nin' in it, right?'

"Yeah…so?"

"Well, 'Ninja', has 'nin' in it too. And a ninja's supposed to be stealthy. Or, full of stealth in some missions. So basically, Ninjutsu are the Arts of Stealth."

"I see!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. He gave me one of his trademark smiles and scribbled down under question #3: **Ninjutsu Stealth Arts**. "And, what about Genjutsu? And Taijutsu?"

"Taijutsu," I continued. "Has the 'ai' sound in it. It's sharper and pronounced more clearly than the 'en' from 'Genjutsu'. Think of the sharpness as a weapon using your hands. Taijutsu is basically Hand-to-Hand combat and that kind of combat is physical. Genjutsu…the 'Gen' in it, sounds mysterious and sort of like an illusion."

"I get it!" Naruto laughed out loud, scribbling in the answers in his excitement. I smiled, shaking my head. Everyone else glared at him. Why are they glaring? Inside, he's just a kid…just like the kid I was. And like they were. Something churned in my stomach and I didn't feel so well, so I folded my arms and rested my chin on them.

"Shh!" One of the students in the front row hissed.

"Shut up!" Another one yelled.

"Shut that mouth of yours, Dobe." Uchiha growled from his seat in front of Naruto. Uchiha's fangirls had hearts in their eyes. I made as if to gag at the side of my desk and Yue laughed and snorted at my intentions. Yume rolled her eyes and sighed, scolding her younger twin who just stuck out her tongue at her. Naruto, thinking that Uchiha had made ME gag at him, bristled and hopped onto the table. I sighed and cradled my head in my hands…this wasn't going to be pretty…and Naruto completely misunderstood what I was acting… What an idiot…

"SHUT UP, SASUKE-TEME!" '-teme'? I smirked. Bastard? Ha…Naruto had SUCH a good sense of humour and quite a way with words, adding '-teme' to the chicken-headed, cold-hearted bastard's name…

"Naruto…" I tugged on my new friend's pant leg. "Sit down."

"But Unmei-chan!" He whined, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I despise cute. I do not like puppy-dog ANYTHING. So naturally, I was pissed.

"Naruto…" I growled. "SIT DOWN." He started to complain but noticed the look in my eyes. Not to mention, the tone of my voice when I said, 'Sit down', for the second time. He looked at me. "For hell's sake…" I started calmly, but my sentence did not end as calmly as I started. "…**SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND JUST SIT DOWN!**" He sat down, back in his seat but still complained, but in a slightly softer voice…was he scared of me? Good.

"But Sasuke-teme started---"

"If Uchiha really IS a teme, Naruto," I said as nonchalantly as I could. "Then there's no point in you even arguing and talking to him. You shouldn't really stray down to his level."

"Good point…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SASUKE-KUN AS A BASTARD!" A group of Uchiha's fangirls stood up and yelled at me.

"But he IS…" I grinned. "He IS a bastard because he's allowing brats like you to become fangirls…HA! One of these days, you'll realize all he is, is a cold-hearted, chicken-head, cockatoo-related BASTARD! Ha, and you just called him a bastard, so boo-ya and score one for me."

I started getting bored of dissing their idol and insulting him. You know, Uchiha's fangirl's attitudes really pissed me off and I was tempted to give them the finger. But, DAMN ME TO HELL! I just started writing a poem…after yawning and every fangirl fell over. Oh well… Not the reaction or desired effect I wanted, but…BOO-YA! HELL YEAH!

WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT UCHIHA AND IS A FANGIRL OF HIS! Of course, if they do…show me to them and I'll (cough cough)pushthem_accidentally_offacliff(cough cough)… MAN! What a bad cough I have…heheh…hell yeah, as if I'd really make up an excuse to push them off a cliff. They pissed me off…what is a good torture plan for them to give up on Uchiha FOREVER and leave me happy as can be because then that'll be LESS FANGIRLS IN THE WORLD! W00T! Man…what is wrong with me? I'm getting hyper inside myself…

-----------------------------------

A piece of trust

Is in each promise

Broken promises

Slowly tears the trust

apart...

--------------------------------

Silently, after writing it, I hoped that Orochimaru-sama kept his promise to bring back my grandmother. "WHAT!" Naruto suddenly yelled. I swear…my ability to hear is going to pay for my friendship with Naruto. I'll be deaf before I know it…not like it matters… I can easily up my senses even more to make up for my loss of hearing…

"I hope you're yelling for a good reason, Naruto…" I said calmly, looking up at him. He was back on the top of the desk. "Because, I'm ready to go crazy just about now…"

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto's hand was shaking as he pointed a finger at Iruka. "Put me with SASUKE-TEME!" He pointed at Uchiha angrily. "FOR OUR SHURIKEN PRACTISE!" I twitched.

"Then, stop acting like an idiot and face it like a man. Beat him up if you hate him so much, I don't care." I folded my arms yet again on the table surface and plunked my head down.

"Neh, neh, Unmei-chan…are you alright!" Naruto hopped down from the table.

"Yes, yes, whatever." My muffled voice came out. "NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't really care…I've already had a stressful time getting here and dealing with your riffraff…Now will you SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Naruto blinked owlishly at me. "Okay." He could tell I was pissed. I sighed. Hopefully, I could survive the next half of the school year.


	4. The Present Pt3

**Author's Note: Thank you SO MUCH you guys!**

**Gaara's1and0nly- **THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're the first person who signed a review... THANK YOU!

**ya knw me-** So THIS was what you were writing on the computer...thanks CUZ! I'm so happy... TT

**Yukiofthesnow- **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!

THANK YOU EVERYBODY, NOW ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!

**(((SHOOT ME! (BAM) UGH...not literally...excuse this because that line thingy thing will NOT work...)))**

**The Present Pt3**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

_Half a year later, at the second last day of school…_

I stumbled into the classroom the next day, soaking wet. "Unmei…" Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I'd appreciate it in the future if you came dressed more professionally." I scowled, and trudged in, the water dripping down from my clothes and hair.

"Well, yeah, yeah, I don't care 'cause it was my intention to get rained on while coming back from the bathroom, which just HAS to be separated from the Academy. It was my intention to get rained on…remember that…" I said sarcastically.

"Really?" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes at his childlike eagerness, which had never faded since the day we first met. Geez…this guy…wasn't he thirteen?

"No."

"Oh."

"Naruto…why are you at the front of the room, tied up?"

"Take a look at the Hokage Carvings in the mountain…" Iruka said irritably, turning to Naruto and taking a deep breath. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

I stared out the window and gasped. Graffiti…he had put graffiti on the carvings…of Konoha's Hokages' faces… Yes…what the hell HAD he been thinking? This had gone too far for just a mere prank… Wow…he really had managed to paint graffiti on ALL of them… "And…how much people were chasing him this time before you found him?"

"Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU and even the Lord Hokage was there!" Naruto sounded proud of himself. "But then, Iruka-sensei came too and brought me back…OH WELL! Heheh…"

"It's nothing to be proud of!" Iruka yelled at him. I sighed and made my way to a desk and sat down. Iruka pointed at Naruto angrily. "Tomorrow, all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the Ninja Academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the Secret Arts. So you chose NOW for your stupid tricks? **YOU MORON!**"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Naruto sighed, looking away, like he didn't even care. This made Iruka even more pissed off than he originally was. So, he came up with a comeback plan.

"Today in class, we'll be reviewing the Art of Transformation."

"WHAAAAAT!" The whole class yelled, including me. Hey, if I have to fake weak, I have to BE the weak. Err, no pun intended…

"All you have to do is…conjure a form that looks just like the teacher!"

"In other words…do a Henge no Jutsu…" I told Shikamaru, as I woke him up. Lazy bastard…but he's awfully smart…DAMN HIM! HOW'D HE'D GET SO LUCKY!

Shikamaru just looked at the front of the room a sighed. "How troublesome…"

I rolled my eyes, stood up and hollered to Naruto. "YOU'D BETTER MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL! WE'LL PRACTISE FOR THE GRADUATION TEST THEN, IF YOU FAIL **_THIS_** ONE!"

"Thanks, Unmei-chan!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, resting his head back down.

"You've no idea…"

* * *

_On the last day of school _

I passed, but I made it seem as though it took everything from me and I fell on my butt and rested after making three by seemingly using up 'all' my chakra. I watched Naruto as he sat dejectly on the swing. My heart, believe it or not, went out to him. I wanted to go up and comfort him…he seemed so sad… I felt sad too… But, would he accept my comforting…nah…I bet, as soon as he sees me with my hitai-ate on, he'll think I'm gonna tease him and make fun of him like the others are going to. I know what's going on…they're hurting his feelings…and that's not nice… I wish I could just kill them all, but Kabuto-sensei said to not use my Darkness. Oh, what should I do?

"Great job, son. Your old man is proud!"

"So now, we're all adults!"

"Congratulations, graduate! Tonight, mom's going to cook up a feast!"

I saw the loneliness in his eyes and felt lonely too. Could it be…could it be that the reason that we were friends from the start…was because…I…knew exactly how he felt…and helped him and pushed him to go further and ignore others? In this case, I wouldn't be able to help him ignore them now…I was part of _them_ now…because I graduated. I wish I had failed alongside him… But then, that would put Orochimaru-sama's whole plan in jeopardy and I don't think pity ever helped anyone.

"Hey, isn't he the kid who—?"

I winced. Oh no, already? The hurting session had begun.

"Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed!"

Right now, I was seriously wishing that I had failed with him too…

"Serves him right…"

"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi?"

"Loser…"

"Don't even go there."

"Will you two stop it!" I yelled at them, unable to keep in my anger. "How would YOU feel if I treated you the same way as you did Naruto?" The two women just sneered at me.

"As if we'd let a little whelp deter us. He is the—" One of the women stopped herself when the other elbowed her and guestured to the children around. I looked back to the swing…only to see it empty.

"Naruto?" I whispered, walking to the swing and sadly touching it. I looked around for him and rushed off to find him. Naruto was MY best friend…and no one would ever hurt him again…all I had to do was tell him: Don't let others walk all over you…hide your sadness with a smile always and then, they'll find that their hurting won't work on you.

"Iruka, could I have a word later?" I heard the Third ask.

"Of course."

I didn't turn back…my goal was to find Naruto…not eavesdrop on the Hokage and my teacher. By the time I found him, Naruto was already with Mizuki… I stayed hidden and watched.

"…but…I really want to graduate…"

The way Mizuki was suddenly eyeing Naruto unnerved me… What WAS that guy thinking? Nothing good…as far as I could tell…

"Then…I guess there's no choice."

"Hunh?"

"Let me tell you a secret that I've been keeping for a long time."

As Mizuki told him, my eyebrows became furrowed with worry. Oh no…Naruto…don't do it… But, I couldn't speak out to him… I didn't want to be rude and lose my best friend if he thought what he did as Mizuki told him to do would help him graduate. I want Naruto to graduate. He deserves it. No one realizes it, but he really tries his best. It's the teachers here. They don't encourage him like they do others around his level because they think he's Kyuubi… But Naruto's not Kyuubi… He's himself…

…And my best friend.


	5. The Present Pt4

**Author's Note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, PEEPLES! I just wanted to add a bit more to it! ENJOY! And remember...REVIEW or I WILL NOT update!

* * *

**

**The Present Pt4**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

The next day, as I walked into class, I saw Naruto, grinning. "Naruto!" I ran towards him. "You graduated?"

"Can't you see the headband?" He laughed.

"Awesome! Gimme high-five!" And we exchanged a loud high-five, grinning.

"Excuse me, may I pass?" We both turned and saw Haruno Sakura. It took all I had not to laugh like I did when I had first seen her. No way…she wants to sit next to Naruto? No…if she's one of Sasuke's fangirls…

"UNMEI, NARUTO, MOVE IT! I'M TRYING TO GET AROUND YOU TWO!" She yelled. I frowned. No one yells at my best friend and me and gets away with it! Wait…did I just think…'best friend'? We both turned again and saw Uchiha sitting nonchalantly as you please, as if this class was nothing…as if he was the only living thing here. What a bastard…

"Grr…" I heard it coming from Naruto and sighed. He STILL hasn't gotten over his crush on Haruno, eh? Too bad…I was looking forward in fighting 'Verbal Abuse' with 'Verbal and Physical Abuse'. Uchiha noticed that Naruto was glaring at him.

"You want something?" He said in that uber 'cool' voice of his. GAH! THE BASTARD MAKES ME WANT TO RETCH!

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto lost his temper and pointed a finger angrily at Uchiha. "Are you talkin' to me?" I noticed a sudden movement behind me and, I moved, as if the whole word was in slow motion but me. Haruno was about to trample Naruto…so; all I had to do was drag him out from under her before she landed and she would be left on the floor. I grinned. A foolproof plan.

"Good morning, Sasuke! Is this seat tak—"

I yanked Naruto out of the way and she landed on the floor…as planned. "BOO-YA!" I pumped a fist in the air. "I stopped Haruno from trampling my best friend AAAAND, I saved him from getting trampled! Two birds with one stone, AWESOME!" I let Naruto go and he sat down and I sat down next to him. Haruno glowered at me and I just smirked. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Haruno turned to Uchiha and started giggling, making two girls in the back glower, "Who does she thinks he is!" Uchiha just looked away and Naruto was glowering. I slapped my face. Great… Now this…was turning bad… Naruto STILL hadn't grown any step out of his crush.

"Naruto…" I said, in an attempt to get his attention. It worked. "Remember, when any of us is in deep trouble, we begin molding chakra and—"

"I know, Unmei-chan! We begin molding chakra to the highest we can go, and the other, who can recognize the chakra signature, will come and help. And, if each of us learns a new technique, skill or jutsu, we'll teach the other and that way, we can be even stronger! Heeeeeey….SASUKE-TEME!"

Suddenly, Naruto was on the desk, glaring at Sasuke, eye-at-eye. "Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke alo—" Before Haruno could continue, I grabbed the skin between her neck and shoulder, with my thumb and forefinger. She couldn't move.

"Just shut up your loud yap for once, Haruno…" I growled at her. She just stared back at me…wide-eyed.

"Get lost!" I heard both Uchiha and Naruto yell at each other in unison and looked over. God…they're having a staring match…NOW!

"Hit him, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, do it!"

I rolled my eyes. Uchiha's fangirls never cease to piss me off. I let Haruno go and she was about to aid Uchiha, when I tripped her. She fell flat the floor, pushing Naruto forwards. The two boys…EW! GROSS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH UCHIHA! IS HE GAY OR SOMETHING! Yeah, must be…

"Uchiha's GAY!" I yelled out, as I reached out and plunked Naruto on the seat to my left. That seat was to the right of Haruno…so I'd better watch out for him..

"He is NOT!" Haruno stood up and marched and began shaking on Naruto's left.

Hey…IT'S BLOODLUST IN THE AIR! WTF! Who does Haruno think she is, having BLOODLUST on my friend, eh? Naruto turned slowly and began waving his hands in the air. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Naruto…" She cracked her knuckles. "You make me sick!" I took one look at her face and grinned. I grabbed a camera and took a shot of her face and then put it away. Haruno was still not deterred from her goal to beat Naruto up…too bad **_I_** would be the one to stop her.

She brought back her fists and would've pummeled Naruto senseless and left him looking like he's been run over by a cart had I not brought out my heavy, heavy book and blocked all her attacks. I was leaning over Naruto's lap as I blocked her attacks.

"HARUNO, YOU OWE ME 200,000 YEN (200,000 yen is about $1,600 US) FOR THAT DICTIONARY!" I yelped when I took a closer look at it. "200,000 YEN! YOU HAVE TO PAY IT!"

"Why should I pay YOU!" She sneered at me. I smirked, shoving the dictionary in her arms and putting her arms over it.

"Because it's not mine." At that moment, Iruka stepped into the classroom and I shot up my hand. "IRUKA-SENSEI! HARUNO BROKE THE CLASS DICTIONARY THAT'S WORTH 200,000 YEN!"

"But I didn't—"

Iruka stared at the beat up dictionary in her arms. "I'll let your parents know and they'll pay for it. Really, Sakura, I expect better behavior from you.." Haruno's head bowed down and her shoulders slumped. She shot me a glare once Iruka's back was turned. I smirked, but inside, I was cheering. Naruto looked relieved but raised an eyebrow at me as if saying, _"Didja really have to pin the blame on Sakura?"_ I gave him a look and he nodded, understanding. Heh, for a dunce, he's not that thick.

Iruka started assigning the teams, and when he reached Team 7, Naruto totally lost it. I placed my hands over my ears. It was practically a MIRACLE that I was not deaf yet from his loud shouting. When he finished yelling and Iruka had finished scolding, I removed my hands from my ears and Iruka told me that I would join Team 4 from last year, which was also known as Team Anko.

I left with Yue and Yume when Anko appeared to pick us up and looked back. Naruto's team, Team 7, was the only cell left. I was beginning to get worried. Naruto's bored sky blue eyes met my blue worried ones. Where was their Jounin teacher?

"Hey, Yami, know why we stayed behind one year?" Yue smiled her eerie smile. I shook my head. "Cuz I highjacked a mission and we were sent back for another year, even though we graduated."

"Well, it certainly is YOUR fault, Yue." Yume sniffed and continue walking.

"She always like that?"

"Ya…but you get used to it pretty quickly."

I couldn't help but smile. So far so good…

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO THE CHUUNIN EXAM, JUST AFTER FIRST TEST**

"Yeah, you go do that! Go pray!" Naruto yelled. I laughed, while Yume shook her head disapprovingly and Yue snorted. Hinata smiled at him. I smiled at the cute couple sitting a few rows before me. Yeah, they were pretty cute. And it's nice to know that Naruto has someone who loves him. It's kinda cute the way she stutters around him and turns all red.

Now if only Naruto would get a clue that she liked him...

Maybe I should help them out...yeah, I'll do that. They'll thank me for this later.

Suddenly, I sensed something coming and Yue and Yume must have sensed it too, along with Ibiki-san. Wait...Ibiki '-san'? ...where had THAT come from?

A huge bundle of cloth crashed into the window. "GAH!" A lot of the proctors got out of the way as the bundle unraveled itself and kunai snapped from the corners of the bundle and onto the ceiling and floor.

What--?

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING, **MIDGETS**! NOW THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PASSED, FOLLOW ME!" the second examination officer shoved a clenched fist into the air.

Silence.

"Can't you sense the mood in here!" Ibiki-san hissed. The proctor looked embarrassed, but regained her composure. She counted silently, her eyes skimming past us all.

"Seventy eight! Ibiki, you passed twenty six teams? The test was way too easy this time!"

"We've an interesting bunch this time." he smiled.

"WHATEVER! I'm cutting that down to half!" Everyone gulped except my team. Yume just sat quietly, analzying all this as me and Yue slammed our palms on the stone tables and leapt up.

"ANKO-SENSEI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" We both pointed a finger at her.

"Oh. You two bakas are here?" She asked absentmindedly. We both twitched. And then Yue decided enough was enough.

She disappeared in a blur and then Anko stepped back before the silver-haired female punched through her. As soon as Yue's fist connected with the wall, she whipped out a kunai and was about to put Yue in a 'move-and-you're-dead' situation when her student disappeared again. Anko just yawned and turned around. But Yue was already a few steps ahead. She appeared above the second examiner and was weilding a rather sharp looking silver sword which she aimed.

Anko stopped it easily, when whipping out another kunai. Yue struggled to push the sword through her teacher's defences, but lacked enough power to do so. Wow. The mighty Yue failing in STRENGTH? Anko-sensei sure is strong! She kicked Yue and sent her flying across the room, but Yue flipped and landed like a cat on the wall, her chakra being sent through her feet to keep her from falling.

Most of the Gennins were already open-mouthed. I think even Uchiha-teme was shocked, though he erased it quickly before most of us could notice. Aburame Shino...I think that's his name, as I asked Kabuto-sensei for the profiles and stats of all the Gennin from Konoha. He was as emotionless as ever. Heh. If he and Yue ever go together, let's hope he can deal with her anger. Because opposites attract, right? I mean, LOOK at Hinata and Naruto!

"Sit down, already." Yume's ever strict voice came. Yue scowled in her direction and tried to move towards Anko-sensei yet again. But she couldn't, TRIED being the keyword. I saw a few glints in the light and noted that Yume's chakra strings were now attached to the younger Sekai. Yume was still sitting down, but she had propped up her right elbow and wriggled her fingers slightly at Yue and then at her empty seat.

Yue struggled, but a few seconds later, she was back in her seat. When Yume released the jutsu, Yue punched the table angrily, and the stone table crumbled under her fist. Those weak Gennins all went: OO

One word for 'em:

Pa-the-tic.

"So THIS was the B-Rank mission you said you were busy with." Yume said boredly.

"Finally figured it out, neh?" Anko grinned her scary grin and a lot of Gennins flinched. Me, Yue and Yume didn't, though. We've experienced it far too much to be scared. "Yep. Taking all you MIDGETS" Notice how she emphazied the 'midget' part. "to Training Ground 44, aka the Forest of Death! Because you're all MIDGETS, I'll keep calling you all that. NOW FOLLOW ME, YOU **DWARFS**!"

And here are the reactions of the Genins of Konoha as we followed her:

* * *

**Hatake Kakashi's Team 7**

Uchiha Sasuke: Twitch.

Haruno Sakura: Too love-struck with 'Sasuke-kun'. I wanna go home and gag freely, Kami-sama!

Naruto: Twitch. "I AM NOT A DWARF!" I'm gonna be deaf before I know it! Ah well...

* * *

**Yuuhi Kurenai's Team 8**

Hyuuga Hinata: "N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-sure she didn't m-mean it..." Twiddles fingers.

Inuzuka Kiba: Twitch. Preparing some fouled up speech to say when we arrive at the training grounds.

Aburame Shino: Emotionless. AS USUAL. And as expected.

* * *

**Maito Gai's Team and as usual, I do not know their Team number as they graduated a year earlier just like MY team**

Hyuuga Neji: Twitch. Glare.

TenTen: Twitch. Sigh.

Rock Lee: Burning with 'Youth'. Note: Flames in eyes. Izzat normal?

* * *

**Sarutobi Asuma's Team 10**

Yamanaka Ino: Twitch. But then turns to 'Sasuke-kun' and sighs dreamily. HELLLLOOOOOOO! I need to GAG here!

Nara Shikamaru: Sigh. "How troublesome..." Damn right it is.

Akimichi Chouji: Eats. Eat. Eats. Eat. Eats. Eat. Pig is stuffing his face. I heard he's rather nice...but it's hard to tell when he's stuffing his face with so much chips.

* * *

**Mitarashi Anko's Team 4**

Sekai Yue: Twitch. Scowl. Scowl. Scowl. Is thinking of a plan that'll allow her to beat Anko-sensei yet not get capture in Yume's Dream Chakra Web that she used earlier on her.

Sekai Yume: Twitch. Frown. Analyze the reactions of all the Genins in the room and memorize. Data is stored for future reference.

Yami Unmei (C'est MOI): Twitch. Struggles not to unleash Darkness. Is seeing the reactions of the Konoha Genins in the room.

* * *

As we leave the room, out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ibiki-san smirking at some of our reactions. The guy's an interrogator, right? One of Konoha's finest? 

Ya.

It's expected.

I caught his eye and smirked, knowing he was having quite the time studying my engimetic (sp?) personality.

And life goes on...


	6. The Present Pt5

**Author's Note: Thanks to you peoples who reviewed! And here is Pt5 of The Present! And remember...REVIEWING AFFECTS THE UPLOADING...

* * *

**

**The Present Pt5**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

I shivered as I watched the dark aura surround Uchiha-teme. HORRIBLE. Just like Kabuto-sensei had told me it would be. As he broke the Oto-nin's arms, Zaku--was it, I nodded to Yue and Yume and we all disappeared into blurs.

"That's quite enough damage for the Otos, Uchiha. Kill them all and my fun won't start at all..." Yue smirked, appearing behind the startled Uchiha Sasuke. "...and I'll have to settle with destroying YOU."

He whirled around, ready to strike, but speed had been a talent and game that Sekai Yue had long since excelled at and mastered, since the days she had been a citizen of Konoha, just days after being thrown out of Chi like outcasts with her elder sister.

She blocked it and twisted sharply, letting him howl in pain and punch with his other arm, which she did the same to. Then, she kicked him in the gut and sent him flying across to the other side of the clearing, before disappearing into a blur yet again and stopping his flying with a fist to the back of his stomach and liver. He fell to the floor, clutching his midsection, and tried to get up, but Yue kicked him down again and again. A bored expression adorned her features, as though this was boring.

The Oto-nins made as if to leave, but found themselves unable to move. Yume stood before them, wriggling her fingers. The Chakra strings just vaguely glinted in the dim light and at once I knew that the enemy had been stupid enough to fall into her trap.

"We'd like that scroll you're carrying." She pretended to open up her bag, which belongs to the one Oto-nin who's name escapes me but is not Zaku or Kin, and that Oto-nin did the same. She tossed nothing into the air, yet he threw the scroll and she caught easily. "Hrm..."

"What do they have?" I asked, walking towards the group, my Darkness coming from behind me. Everyone except Yue and Yume were shocked. "An Earth scroll? Or Heaven?" Yue glanced over at her sister.

"It's Earth. We already have one. Want me to burn it?" she said bluntly, kicking Uchiha towards Sakura and walking towards us.

"Nah. Let's give it to Naruto."

"But he's unconscious..." Yume pointed out.

"Hn," I shrugged and disappeared and appeared next to Naruto and placed the scroll inside his weapons pouch before appearing back next to Yue and Yume. To the average Genin ninja, all I had done was shift my body weight.

"C'mon, let's go." Yue retorted. "This is boring. Uchiha is barely a match for me."

"..." I said nothing, only willing my Darkness to block a sand attack towards us. "You'll have to do much better than that to kill us all of, Sabaku-sama." Gaara stepped out of the clearing, looking at me like I was something new to him. Well, maybe I was, maybe Orochimaru-sama hadn't told him about me. Ah well...

"No one should be able to do that. What's your name?"

"Yami Unmei."

And we departed, leaving behind them all and Gaara left shortly after that, letting a lot of the Genins breathe easily once again.

* * *

**PELIMINARY ROUND OF THIRD PART OF CHUUNIN EXAM**

Naruto's match ended and we exchanged high-fives. He did SO well! I hadn't expected him to improve THIS much! Hah, and that fart…HILARIOUS! I swear, Kiba's face was beet red when he realized that Yume, Yue and I laughed our guts out at him after he recoiled from the tenfold smell. Of course, Yume was only giggling. Huh, she's SOOOOOOOO polite sometimes! Makes me wanna stick her into a training camp for a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time and have her learn that POLITE just won't work nowadays…well, not much anyways…

"Cough…Yakushi Kabuto cough…Vs. Yami cough… Unmei." Hayate coughed out. I raised an eyebrow at him. Someone should REALLY give him some cough medicine. I grabbed the railing that prevented viewers from the second floor from falling off and swung my legs over and falling to the ground. I landed with a soft _tap_ and stepped up to center, where Kabuto-sensei was. "Begin…cough…" He stepped back and we began.

"My research shows that your chakra control is quite poor, Unmei..." He acted out, pushing his glinting glasses up. "So I should have no problem defeating you."

"Well, here's something NO research would have told you…" I huffed, playing along. "My _Kekkei Genkai_ ((Bloodline Limit))."

"Your Kekkei Genkai is your Darkness. That's all it is." Kabuto-sensei said, full of himself, or at least, pretending. Inside me, my Darkness reported that everyone was believing it.

"Actually…" I stood up straight. "My Darkness was just something I was born with. It was just a stroke of luck that the Darkness decided to live in ME and choose ME as its host, as a child of Darkness. My Bloodline Limit, actually, is even more useful than my Darkness. I can copy any jutsu, technique, illusion, any of the Arts…I can learn and copy after seeing them. That is my Bloodline Limit. Only problem is, I have to learn how to do it, even though I've copied it mentally, I still need to copy it by muscle memory. Here's one that I've been practising..."

I made a cross-like hand sign and Naruto's eyes widened from the sidelines. "But that's my—" He whispered to no one in particular.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled and created replications of myself. There were four and they all dived under Kabuto, each kicking him upwards at a speed that everyone could barely follow. "U-" One shouted. "-ZU-" The other one yelled. "-MA-" The last one kicked him extremely hard, upward and shouted, "-KI!" I appeared above him and shouted, "NARUTO RENDAN!" I brought my heel down on his face and we crashed to the floor together, me barely managing to escape a hard collision with the floor and an introduction to Mother Earth.

Kabuto-sensei lay bruised and battered on the floor. I was about to nod to Hayate that the battle was over when…he popped into smoke. What? "A Kage Bunshin!" I whispered. When did he do that? Kabuto-sensei appeared behind me and then, faster than most Genin could follow, he threw a kunai at me. I tilted my head to the side to dodge it. Shortly afterwards, I dove to the ground, twisting on my hands and throwing a roundhouse kick with my right leg at what had originally been an empty space behind me. Kabuto-sensei, grinned down at me, having blocked my kick with his left forearm and caught my shin in his right hand.

I grinned back at him, bringing my left shin crashing down on his left shoulder. Surprised at me reaction, he let go of my right leg, which I quickly moved to his left shoulder. Locking my ankles behind his head, I pulled him first into the hard arena floor between my knees. Pushing myself backwards, I was then kneeling on his back. Using it like a springboard, I flung myself into the air, doing a flip and landing upright twenty feet away. All this…in fifteen seconds.

We glared at each other, or, at least we pretended to. Kabuto gave me a narrowed look. That was the signal. To pretend to finish him off. I narrowed my eyes curtly, understanding. I made the horse seal, and began molding my chakra, summoning up the Darkness within me. I let it roam free and ordered it, in my mind, to PRETEND to defeat Kabuto and injure him. It obeyed and wrapped around Kabuto, restricting his movements. It squeezed harder and harder, until Kabuto-sensei fell limp in its grip and it let him go.

"Cough…cough…the winner is Yami Unmei…cough…" Hayate coughed out yet again. I high-fived Naruto again and we watched as Kabuto-sensei got taken away on a stretcher. A medic whispered something into the Third's ear. Any normal ninja wouldn't be able to hear it, but I was from Sound… I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"…and he has badly fractured ribs. Nearly all of them are broken. He won't be moving for anytime soon." The Third gave a nod and the medic-nin continued on with his job. I stared at the motionless figure as they put him on the stretcher and rushed him to the hospital and sighed.

The Third looked at me, as though trying to figure out where this power had come from. The note from the 'Chikage' has said that I was weak. I turned away and leaning my folded arms against the railing, I boredly watched the next match…between Gaara and Lee, while still curious Genins stared at me before turning back to watch the fight.

I didn't even flinch when Lee opened the 5 Gates. Why the hell should I flinch? Hell, I was copying the way he could do it with my Bloodline Limit, so there was no time to be scared. Pretty soon, Lee was on the ground, his arm and leg broken. "Oooh," I winced, finally showing some emotion. "That's gotta hurt."

Then, came Haruno's turn against Yume. Haruno started off with the basic, school-like from the textbook, Bunshin no Jutsu. Of course, the calm and collective Kunoichi had analyzed Haruno's personality enough and started calmly by saying, "Your hair…what makes it so shiny? The Art of the Hair? Honestly, you should spend more time training rather than concentrating on your looks just to impress a boy. And besides, that certain boy, Uchiha Sasuke, has no interest in you, so what's the point?" Yume activated a Genjutsu while doing the Hare seal.

"JUST…SHUT UP!" Haruno yelled, letting her temper get the best of her. "KAI!" But it was two late. Her temper had prevented her from acting fast enough to dispel the illusion and within seconds, Haruno was fully inside Yume's Dream Web. Dream Web is Yume's special ability and is unique to her only. It allows her to make the opponent fall asleep or fall into a state close to sleep. They are unconscious and unwary of what happens around them. The chakra threads around her fingers form the bases of the Web and she can change them at will to make her opponent feel sorry, weak, happiness, anger and etc.

Yume moved Haruno like a puppet and, in her dream-like state, to my teammate, Haruno was easy to control. She sent waves from her chakra threads to the Web in an illusion and I heard her say gently, in a low voice like she was trying to disguise it like a guy's. "Now, say you give up, Sakura…"

"Anything for you, Sasuke-kun…I'll give up this game of Shougi with you…I surrender…" Sakura murmured out dreamily. I snorted, while Yue smirked. Trust Yume to find out Haruno's weakness quite easily and use it to your advantage.

Yume nodded at Hayate. "There you have it. She surrendered on her own free will. I win this match."

"Winner, Sekai Yume!" Yume let the Dream Web disperse before retracting the chakra threads back into her body. It takes quite a lot of chakra to do that, I think, but Yume knows just how much to use at whatever time. Hell, when I was watching her train with Anko-sensei, the Dream Web was on for 5 hours straight! Of course...the 'Anko-sensei' she was fighting turned out to be a Bunshin.

Haruno slumped to the ground and Yume walked over to her and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Sakura, wake up." Emerald eyes did so, if not hesitantly. Then, seeing who had awoken her, she let out a yell and tried to punch her. But, before Haruno could even raise her fist, Yue was down there and punched her to the wall.

"You lost, Haruno…" She said in an icy and emotionless voice, her eyes narrowing. "And I suggest, you fall out of that stupid little crush on Uchiha. There's actually no point with your little bratty love problems because your 'attachment' to Uchiha was what got you defeated in the first place." She sneered. "Be Medic-nin…it's more suited to your abilities of a good chakra control. You'll save more lives that way. Continue to act like you do now…and you will pay by losing the ones closest to you…"

"Sakura…" Yume's eyes were gentler and the green-eyed, piercing, katana and kunai-like glare of her twin sister. "What Yue says is quite true. You have talent and you can save lives."

"Normally…" I said, making all three of them look up at me. "I would have been rolling on the floor, laughing at your infinite stupidity, Haruno. Pretty stupid, falling in a Genjutsu trap where Genjutsu is where you excel… But, I'll hold back my laughter for now." My steely blue eyes glared viciously at her emerald ones. "Making fun of Naruto, yelling at him and even going as to low to beat him up… Yet, even though you bested him at the Academy…he'll best you from now on. He's stronger than you, and you have no special talent. Go be a Medic…heavens, that's all you can be good at."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and thrust punches at Yue and Yume, throwing kunais and shuriken at me. We all yawned boredly, as both Yue and Yume caught her fists easily and twisted them sharply upwards while I just glared at the weapons and they stopped in mid-flight, falling down uselessly onto the ground. Her scream penetrated the air.

"Bitch. You really should keep that fucking temper of your under fucking control!" Yue yelled. Yume was startled.

"Oh dear…" She said, sighing. "Yue, just for once, could you not—"

"Great job, Haruno…" Yue ignored her older sister, her voice full of sarcasm. "You managed to get me swearing again. Luckily, it's only on the lower levels. Don't get it up to the higher ones or I'll kill you myself."

"Yue…just ignore whatever Sakura says." Yume pleaded. Yue twitched and turned onto her sister, pointing a finger angrily at Haruno.

"SHE'S A FUCKING **_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**ING BITCH AND SHE DESERVES TO BE FUCKING **_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**ED. WILL SOMEONE SHOW SOME SENSE AND FUCKING BEAT HER UP!" Yue yelled. "UP YOURS!" The silver-haired kunoichi was prepared to give Haruno the finger, but just settled for swearing even more when Yume glared at her. "&$#$#$((! JUST DIE, HARUNO! HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE! YOU, (&($($R(, BETTER NOT PISS ME OFF ANYMORE OR I'LL PERSONALLY COME AND STICK A KUNAI UP YOUR ASS!"

"That's the middle level…" I said. Naruto looked at me scared. "Don't act so surprised…Haruno is a bitch…look back to all those times she did those things to you… I can't let things like that, that've happened to my best friend in the past, slid free…especially by a bitchy fangirl."

"U- Unmei-chan…Yue-chan…" Hinata stuttered. "Please don't be so harsh on Sakura-chan…" I raised an eyebrow but complied, much to the relief of both the Hyuuga heiress and the Uzumaki idiot.

"A kunai?" Yume asked her sister. "Why a kunai? You could use that moon sword of yours."

"ON A BITCH LIKE HER?" Yue pointed an angry finger at the pink-haired girl who was just stunned at being sweared at and insulted and threatened by the same kunoichi who she thought was just hot-headed. "HA! I'D RATHER TAINT MY KATANA ON UCHIHA'S BLOOD AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING, FUCKING, **_FUCKING_** HATE UCHIHA, THE PRETTY BOY WHO HAS NO TALENT EXCEPT ACT COOL AND ALL!"

"Well…" Hayate coughed up. "Could all three of you…cough…clear the arena…cough and cough could you stop swearing Sekai Yue?" Yue shot him a glare, but netherless complied as all three of them went back to the second floor. Then, the next match appeared on the screen.

**Sekai Yue _Vs. _Yamanaka Ino**

世 界 の月 _**Vs**. _山中 い の

"#&…" Yue swore. Hayate glared at her, and she scowled. "I can't believe I'm fighting the bitch's friend…"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL'S NOT MY FRIEND! SHE'S MY NUMBER ONE RIVAL FOR SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled angrily.

"So? You were friends once…and 'Forehead' girl just split up your friendship just because of Uchiha…" Yue turned to her. "Don't act so surprised…I'm just the same age as you, so I hear the same gossip… Anyway, she's a bitch…and once a friend…you split right? You're a good friend, Ino…" Yue flashed her a rare smile. "It's Forehead-girl who's a bitch… She got rid of the only friendship and confidence boost she had ever gotten just for a guy, even though, knowing she liked the same guy you did…you kept a secret, so as to keep your friendship."

"Hear that, Haruno?" I said calmly as the two fighters smiled at each other before heading down to the arena to fight. "If anyone's a traitor…you are… I'm surprised… Yue was right."

Haruno said nothing, but turned her emerald gaze sadly away from the piercing controlled anger-filled one of my blue ones. My words had been the truth…and so had Yue's… They had stung and hurt her, maiming her soul more than any kunai could…more than anything could… It was the truth…and I knew that…because of her actions and the way she silently looked like she was crying in her soul…

"That's enough, both of you…" Yume said and both Yue and I turned to look at her. "I believe she realizes what she's done…and Sakura, there's no use crying inside yourself all the time. Let it out…or you'll continue to mask your sadness just like Naruto. And it'll only pain you further."

"Naruto?" She looked at me skeptically. "Yeah right. He hasn't experienced any feelings except for the proudness of a prank he's pulled."

"It's not true…" I said. She gave me a look, as if trying to find out if I was joking or not. I wasn't, and she could tell. "He's been hurt verbally and glares sent his way. You ever notice…how most of the villagers gang up on him? He wears a happy mask, hoping that by wearing it, the villagers won't see him as much as a threat and they won't hurt him as much… It never works long, though…"

I turned away from her, my gaze on the fight before me. I felt Haruno's gaze on me once more before watching the fight as well. First, Yue disappeared from our sight lines and appeared behind Ino, punching her to the other side of the room quickly. Ino prepared her special ability, and Yue, knowing what it could do due to her spying on the blonde's team in the Forest, got out from her range, while devising a plan to defeat the blonde without having to use her special, original jutsus.

Increasing her speed, Yue appeared on Ino's side this time and karate chopped the girl's neck with her right hand while shoving her left knee up Ino's stomach. When impacted, Ino coughed up blood and fainted.

"Winner…Sekai Yue." Hayate coughed out. "Cough…"

"You held back!" I yelled out at her. Everyone was shocked. THAT was holding back? That really must have hurt, judging Ino's reaction to Yue's second attack. "Care to tell us why?"

She smirked up at me. "Figures that you'd be one of the first to know that I held back… Fine, fine, I'll tell ya… It's because she's not like little miss pink-haired bitch up there next to you. Unlike the bitch, she tried to SAVE her friendship from being broken over one boy." She rolled the facedown Ino over so that the girl was spread out on the arena floor, her face facing the ceiling.

Kneeling down next to Ino and clapping her hands together, she closed her eyes. She summoned green chakra around her hands and holding it above Ino's injured stomach. When the strange colored chakra faded, she stood up. "How did I do, sis?" She grinned at her silver-haired counterpart.

"Very well done." Yume smiled back. Yue grinned and pumped a fist in the air and faced the guys that had passed the preliminary rounds.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU GUYS UP ONE BY ONE, SO YOU BETTER TRAIN TO GET STRONGER!" Shikamaru, Kankuro, Dosu and Naruto flinched. Wow…Kankurou and Dosu too? They've HEARD of Yue as well, eh? Of course, Gaara and Neji didn't flinch at all.

Shikamaru, Kankurou, Naruto, Yue, Yume, Gaara, Neji…that's seven people…let's see…Temari makes eight…oh yeah, Uchiha-teme…damn him to hell…he makes nine…Shino…makes ten…plus me…oh yeah, forgot about Dosu…from Sound…yeah, that's right…that's twelve people.

"WHOA! THAT'S ONE HELLUVA LOTA MATCHES!" I yelped.

"…what are you talking about?" I heard a twinge of annoyance from Yume. "Only six matches. That's very little compared to the twelve matches. It's half that amount."

"Sheesh, Yume-nee-chan…" Yue sighed. Yes, believe it or not, Yue is the YOUNGER of the two, despite her personality like she's the oldest. Suddenly, I felt thumping. And placed my hand over my heart. It was beating rapidly, out of control. My eyes were wide open. …WHAT WAS GOING ON!

My Darkness seeped out from my chakra pores. What the hell? I hadn't ordered it to do that! It sliced at me and I fell to my knees, my arms and legs all sliced up and blood bleeding down from them. The Darkness scooped them up, quickly tasting it and disappeared back into my body. All that…in a matter of 5 seconds… I was shaking… This…had never happened to me before.

No one but Yume, Yue and Anko-sensei noticed my sudden movement. "Are you alright?" Yume asked softly, placing her hand on my arm. I jerked it away, and stood back up.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. Yume nodded, but Yue looked on, unconvinced. Anko-sensei still watched me out of the corner of her eye, but I didn't care. My mind was going:

WHAT WAS GOING ON! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS GOING ON!

The Third called us up and gave us the speech, telling how we had one month to train because there were some of us who used up everything we had and revealed our abilities to others so it was only fair to let us train more to balance that in-equivalent figure. Then, as soon as we drew the numbers, Genma recorded our names on a sheet and showed us the battles. Of course, Uchiha's number was the remaining number that wasn't drawn.

**Match 01-** Uzumaki Naruto VS. Hyuuga Neji

**Match 02**- Gaara VS. Yami Unmei

**Match 03-** Kankurou VS. Dosu Kinuta

**Match 04-** Temari VS. Nara Shikamaru

**Match 05-** Sekai Yume VS. Aburame Shino

**Match 06-** Sekai Yue VS. Uchiha Sasuke

YUE, YOU LUCKY BITCH! YOU GET TO BEAT UP THE CHICKEN-HEADED TEME AND NOT EVEN GET IN TROUBLE FOR IT! Argh… Well, I'm not saying that Gaara is a bad fighter, cuz I've seen what he can do, but… I REALLY…REALLY WANT TO BEAT UP THAT SMUG BASTARD. Don't like his looks, don't like his attitude, and most of all, I don't like his SHIFTY LITTLE EYES! ARGH, **DAMN YOU TO HELL**, UCHIHA!

Heeeeeeeeeey…speaking of the goddamned bastard…

…

…

…where is he?


	7. The Present Pt6

**Author's Note:** **Before we start, I'd like to thank all the nice peoples who reviewed. THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**

* * *

**

**The Present Pt6**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

We all split our separate ways to train. I met up with Kabuto-sensei and he just pushed up his glasses, before leaving me standing there, stunned. He had barely acknowledged me and Kabuto-sensei only did that to someone who wasn't worth acknowledging. Did…that mean I was losing my worth? Did that mean I would have less chance to get my grandmother back?

Well, not if I could help it. I spied on Naruto for a bit, and let him be after he was going to be trained with Ebisu. Not like he'd get strong with that closet pervert. Hey, but knowing the number one surprising ninja in the village, he'd probably wind up having some very strong ninja train him. But, with HIS LUCK, it'd be a pervert. That's my guess, but who cares about what I think?

I began training first. Just training. I let out at least 1 percent of my Darkness and it formed into some sort of human-like figurine and we started training all that stress out. Well, maybe only I did. First, I ran straight at it and leapt over, flipping and attempting to attack at the Darkness's back. Of course, it just turned around and jutted its palm out at me and the Darkness flung out of the hand, pinning me to the wall. Then, I preformed Kawarimi no Jutsu, an easy Rank-E Jutsu, replacing me with the Darkness clone.

I performed Konoha Senpuu ((Leaf Hurricane)) and all that other Taijutsu stuff that Lee was using in the battle against Gaara. But I didn't dare open any of the five gates. No use killing myself. I felt for sure that even though my Darkness was strong, I wouldn't be able to survive even opening ONE gate. His speed…INCREDIBLE! Even **_I_** wouldn't be able to catch up! So, after my Darkness pinned me down easily, I asked how long it took as it coiled some of its power around my neck.

**_Thirty seconds…gooooood…you train hard…grow stronger…I be pleased…_**

My Darkness's hold on my neck tightened and I had to bite the inside of my mouth, not to struggle, not to scream, or else I surely WOULD die. And, I didn't want to… Not yet… Not now…not ever, not until it was time. Not until I wanted to.

**_Buuuuuut…_**

I would've gulped, but that would have restricted my air and breathing even more so I bit the inside of my mouth even harder. The Darkness was hissing into my ear and I felt cold all over, frozen stiff. And my mouth hurt.

**_Name all the elements you use for jutsus…_**

"Doton – Earth; Fuuton – Wind; Katon – Fire; Raiton – Lightning; Suiton – Water." I recited, though my mouth was abnormally dry. Why was I so scared? The grip and hold on my neck tightened as my Darkness growled angrily.

**_Not right! Yooooooou no study well! Yoooooou no hear well! I say ALL ELEMENTS!_**

"Right…" I managed to gasp out, trying to suck in as much air as I could as I spoke. "Mokuton – Wood; Hyouton – Ice; Chiton – Aura…."

**_Chiton?_**

It cocked its head to the side. I nodded furiously.

"Yume and Yue use it! They used to be part of the village, but they got exiled because they were half-samurai!" I blurted out, hoping this news would make my Darkness let go of my neck. I felt dizzy. I needed air. But I didn't dare try to make my Darkness let go of my neck, or else it might deem me unworthy of being its blessed child and would leave me and I would die, or if I survived, I would live weak, due to the fact that I relied on my Darkness far too often.

**_But you still weak…so then need more Chiton jutsus to keep balance on Elemental Jutsu bind._**

"What?"

**_I teach you three. Three Chiton jutsus. Learn all in week, and I teach you how fully use my power._**

"Really?" My Darkness gave me a knowing smile. Eerily…very eerily.

**_Buuuuuuuuuut…_**

I groaned. I should have known there was a catch. A mischievous glint appeared in my Darkness's eyes as it let go of me. I sat up, rubbing my sore throat and trying to regain the circulation. "What is it?"

**_Fail…fail Exam…and I take over…for 168 hours…_**

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, quickly doing the math in my head as I leapt upright. "BUT THAT'S **ONE WHOLE** WEEK!"

**_All better reason to get you started…_**

It crooned. I gulped. Oh, why me?

* * *

Just barely under a week, I managed to learn all three Chiton jutsus: Chi Kiwa no Jutsu, Chi Tate no Jutsu and Chi Wana no Jutsu. And I mentally recorded it in my brain to teach Naruto the Chi Kiwa no Jutsu and the Chi Tate no Jutsu as both required a large amount of continuously chakra to be at its strongest. Of course, I could also teach him the Chi Wana no Jutsu, but I think I'll wait until after he masters the first two. 

Chi Kiwa, I think he'll like that one because it's basically an attack, while Chi Tate no Jutsu is a shield…although…it'll come useful if Naruto wants to blow Neji away. Like, BOOM! WHAHAHAHA!! NEJI'S GONNA BE FLYING OUTTA THE ARENA!!! HAHA!

And then, when my Darkness began teaching me how to use it, it was like having and living…well…hell. Torture. It was so cruel; I thought I'd die. Of course, just as I was trying to recuperate my stamina and energy, Kabuto-sensei appeared. Apparently, he'd been watching me. How had he done that? I hadn't sensed him at all…but my Darkness had and had chosen to keep it a secret.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes for me to give you this scroll, containing a _Kinjutsu _((Forbidden Technique)) that you will learn on your own." He tossed me a black scroll with no lettering or naming on it. "If you wish to truly show us your worth, learn it. Remember…your orders will be coming a few days before the actual part of the Chuunin Exam. From there…use your instincts if you want to live."

He walked away and I stared dumbly at the spot where he had been before turning back to my scroll. It had a chakra seal. A ninja must put certain amounts of chakra that will pulse open the scroll and devour the seal. And if the wrong person put their chakra in it, the whole scroll would burn up, with no retrieval. I gulped. This scroll MUST be important, if Orochimaru-sama had put a chakra seal on it.

I placed the scroll on the ground in front of me, and placed a hand on the seal. I began pumping chakra into it, a little at first…then a lot…then a lot more…then mediocre amount…a lot more…enough…and a smidgen of my Darkness's chakra. Yes, believe it or not, my Darkness has chakra that can do anything and never seems to run out. It'd my chakra source if I run out of my own, which is well over average.

The seal vanished and the scroll unraveled itself horizontally and I scrambled around, reading the kanji as the scroll unraveled. Hrm…to create this, I would need to create a chakra ball, gather the sun's energy and morph it into the ball. All right. Standing up, I opened up my palm and began focusing a ball of chakra into it, with different layers, all rotating at different speeds and angles. Then, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, gathering the warmth of the sun in my body and forcing it, pulsing with my chakra, into my palm.

The two different chakra balls, --yes, believe it or not, every living thing has chakra but it depends on whether they can use it or not— two different types of elements… Normally, for a regular ninja, even a Jounin-level one, this would be impossible. Even for an ANBU perhaps. It all depended on their chakra reserves. One must have almost a chakra reserve similar to a Kage's in order to do this. But I managed to barely touch them together when they blasted in my face.

I twitched, my face all back and cinderish. I could feel my mid-section shaking. Damn my Darkness…it's laughing at me… Damn it. I tried again, this time with more ferocity. I would do this! I COULD do it! It would happen! It would work! It would triumph and I would-!

It exploded in my face and sent me flying, crashing into a wall and leaving a Yami Unmei shaped hole in it. DAMN IT ALL! I WILL MASTER THAT DAMN KINJUTSU, EVEN IF I DIE DOING IT!

* * *

It took nearly all the rest of the month to learn it, but if I must say, I did pretty good. The first three days I started, it blew up in my face all the time. The second three days, I managed to smash a little fraction of both together before it blew up in my face again. The next day, half of each were together before I was sent flying all the way to the other side of the village and had to walk limping back, due to my broken leg. My Darkness offered no help in healing so I had to rest my leg and fortify it with a chakra cast as I continued. 

After five days, my leg had finally healed because my Darkness finally decided to help and I could finally combine them together, but the problem was I kept missing my target: my **DAMN** DARKNESS! So, when I finally mastered it, I looked back and concluded that since the day I got it, I had been working nonstop and now had only two days to rest and recuperate my stamina.

Too bad...I wouldn't have time to teach Naruto the jutsus...well, MAYBE I could, but...ok...ok...I'll make myself a compromise. I rest up for a day and on the next day, teach him Chi Kiwa and Chi Tate no Jutsu. And then, if he really learns them fast enough, I'll teach him Chi Wana no Jutsu...

With that in mind, I finally walked into my apartment and took a good long one-hour shower before I came out dressed in a loose T-shirt and jeans with cutoffs at the knee. My normal attire was currently being washed by my Darkness, and by my forcing it to. I sighed as I wondered what to do when I remembered the letter I had gotten in my mailbox with the name, 'Yami' on it. From Kabuto-sensei and Orochimaru-sama no doubt.

I opened it and read the message:

**Consume the Kyuubi and the Shukaku from their containers and add their powers to your own when they fight during the Sound and Sand Invasion near the end of the Chuunin Exam.**

I froze. Kyuubi and Shukaku…

Naruto?

And another demon container like him?

Not good…not good at all.

* * *

**Chiton: Chi Kiwa no Jutsu** ((_Aura Element: Aura Edge))_ A concentration of spinning chakra and chi around the person's arm. The speed of the spinning chakra winds added to the amount of chakra used gives it its blade-like capabilities. To use it to its full capacity, you'll need to have a large amount of chakra to begin with and your chi must be strong.

**Chiton: Chi Tate no Jutsu ((**_Aura Element: Aura Shield))_ This jutsu creates a small shield of chi around the user. This jutsu can only just reflect the minor average kunai, shurkien and the like, but the complete power of this jutsu depends ont the amount of charkra used in it. More chakra, more strength. There's no real limit to how strong the shield can be, but if used the right way, it could blow away an entire army of shinobi.

**Chiton: Chi Wana no Jutsu** ((_Aura Element: Aura Trap))_ It's the opposite of Chi Tate no Jutsu. Pulling stuff into its vortex, it centers around the user. The spinning motion of the user increases the suction power surprisingly. The only weak point of the jutsu is from the top or bottom of user's spinning body, the eye of the storm. A quick-thinking shinobi could counterattack once inside this vortex. If used correctly, it can disorient an opponent and leave them open to a secondary attack if the jutsu is released before reaching the center. Also, if the user is skilled enough he/she can use the person's approaching body as a punching bag with little fear of retaliation.

* * *

**IT'S A BONUS PEOPLES!**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

"Genjutsu doesn't work on insects..." Shino said as his bugs crawled up Yume's legs. I could tell the elder Sekai was scared out of her wits, her knowledge of the Aburame not being able to help her in this situation. Her trump card, her Genjutsu didn't work.

Oh dear, what will she do? Of course, knowing Yume, she's got some back-up plan, that's for sure. Just wondering if it'll work...


	8. The Present Pt7

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to reviewers Why knot and biacebaolck!**

Why knot- **Thanks for that positive review!**

biacebaolck- **Heeeeeey…sis, izzat you? OMG! If you've found out about this…then…should I just make this chapter 'by Blackbolt52003'? Nah, I'm having too much fun! You STILL owe me BIG TIME for getting you that much profile views, sis!

* * *

**

**The Present Pt7**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

**Consume the Kyuubi and the Shukaku from their containers and add their powers to your own when they fight during the Sound and Sand Invasion near the end of the Chuunin Exam.**

I stared at the note, the hand holding it shaking, my whole body trembling. I had just received my most recent order and it…was to KILL my best friend?! And not to mention some other random dude who was almost like naruto, excluding the almost always cheerful attitude.

All three of us had painful pasts…and if I took out their demons, or consumed them…they'd DIE…and to kill someone or some people so like you would be…horrible… I'd feel so guilty, I'd commit suicide.

So…so..

…so…

…so…so…

…so what should I do?

I stared blankly at the words of the paper, feeling numb and cold inside. I lighted a match and holding the top corner of the Bristol card, I set it aflame. I dropped my hand as the fire quickly ate at the card. And the note disappeared into nothingness.

My heard thumped painfully as I stoo dup and stared out of the window. Three more hours until the sun came up. I groaned, cradling my head in my hands. What should I do?

Grandma…what should I do?

I know the right thing to do…

…but is it time to?

* * *

I did three backover flips, dodging Naruto's Chi Kiwa attacks. He was learning and progressing faster than I had anticipated, his speed having increased by a tenfold. Both arms of his were in the spinning chi and chakra winds as he continiously punched and poured more chakra into his arms. Plenty of times, I got sliced here there, the major one being on my cheekbone for being so careless. 

I countered his one-two combo with Chi Tate, but he managed to break through. I ducked, dodged and weaved my way, avoiding the wind chakra blades. When suddenly an idea came to me. Chi Tate…why not have a Katon jutsu that worked the same way? And use only ONE hand seal while I'm at it?

* * *

**Author's Note: Very sorry for intruding in the fight scene, but please, please do not steal my techniques without my knowledge. I know I have, and I'm sorry, I'd like to give credit to where I got the others from, but I forgot.**

**Please, don't steal any of my original jutsus without my knowledge! Just let me know who you are, what chapter(s) and stor(y)(ies) you'll be using it in and you can use it to your hearts content! THANKYOU!!!

* * *

**

He charged at me again and I made the tiger seal. "**Katon: Faia Tate no Jutsu! **((_Fire Element: Fire Shield technique_))" I shouted, taking a huge breath and letting it out, fire coming out and surrounding me like a shield. It managed to block Naruto's Chi Kiwa punches a bit before the wind whirled away the fire.

In desperation, I activated an exploding tag, leaping out of the way. The smoke finally cleared and I was startled to see that Naruto was nowhere to be seen as I landed with a light _tap_ on the ground.

"WHA!" I leapt backwards just in time as I felt the tremors of the earth under me start to shake unregularily. Naruto's whole body sliced through the earth like it was mozzarella cheese on a hot summer's day. My eyes widened. His chakra…my god…he must've learned how to tap into Kyuubi's power in order to use this much…this much chakra!

Even **_I_** couldn't use Chi Kiwa all around my whole body! I could concentrate at a certain body part, alright, but it took all inch of mind for me to be able to cover at least my upper or lower body using Chi Kiwa! And quite clever too, using Chi Kiwa to dig down into the earth when the explosion took place and sense where I was before using it again to break free of the ground's barrier and create an attack with an absolute defense.

And now that I think about it…there was a little Chi Wana when I found myself being drawn in by an invisible force… Perhaps…perhaps…I bet it WAS Chi Wana!

I fell to the ground, in a heap before Naruto did likewise. We stared at each other, both flat on our stomachs. Naruto's face was in a wide grin while mine was in a thoughtful expression.

"I never expected THAT!" I laughed. "Nice way of using the Chi Kiwa and Chi Wana on your own body! If it was a nosedive from the sky, then we could call it Chi Doriru ((_Aura Drill))_! Too bad, that would be a powerful attack alright, but it'd kill your opponent if they didn't realize it in time!"

"Yeah, but Unmei-chan! You created your very OWN jutsu!" Naruto smiled.

"Haha…" I laughed as I slowly got up, Naruto doing the same. We shook hands. "Fight again later?" I grinned at him.

"You betcha!" He gave me the foxy grin. "Seeya at the Exams tomorrow!"

We split our separate ways. "BYE!" We shouted in unison before heading home. I stopped as Naruto kept on going and turned my attention on a shinobi that just disappeared. I followed.

* * *

**In the middle of Naruto and Neji's match**

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!** ((_Heavenly Spin))_" Neji shouted, and because spinning in a fast circle blocking all the millions of shuriken and kunai that came his way from Naruto's Kage Bunshins, sending them back.

"Augh!" The real Naruto fell to the ground, just as Neji stopped spinning, a smirk on his face.

"It does not matter whether you have regained your ability to use your chakra again. Destiny wrote that I would win this match."

"AND DESTINY WANTS ME TO GAG AT THAT FOULED UP SPEECH THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN KIBA'S!" Yue and I yelled in unison, before high-fiving as Neji glowered, Naruto gave a weak laugh as he struggled to get up and Kiba started another fouled up speech about how he is WAY better than Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, as you just saw from Yue and Unmei-chan…"

"I'm glad Naruto doesn't call me Yue-'chan'…" Yue hissed to me. "I'd kill him if he tried."

"I'm sure he is well aware of that, Yue. That is why he calls every other girl EXCEPT you, with the '-chan' after their name. Perhaps it's a habit…" Yume noted.

"…Destiny can't control any of our thoughts, feelings or actions." Naruto stood up and glared at Neji. "You hurt Hinata even though she tried her best. I don't give a load of crap about your father dying. 'That's Destiny! That was Destiny for him to die!'" He mocked in a high squealish tone. "Ha!" He spoke normally again. "Don't make me laugh! Destiny can't do a load of bullshit to save you before I'm going to end this match!"

"You?" Neji sneered.

"Yep! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! ((_Shadow Clone technique))_" He created enough clones to fully surround Neji.

"You think THIS pathetic jutsu will be able to defeat me? I destroyed all your clones last time with my Jyuuken ((_Gentle Fist))_!" Neji sneered, going into his stance. "It's pointless to use my Hakke Palm Combination and waste my stamina and chakra to seal away your chakra as you will just bring it back."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah! CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE FIGHT?!" Angered, Neji prepared his Hakke Kuushou ((_Eight Divinations Air Palm))_to send invisible waves of chakra and send the Naruto clones backwards and away from him, increasing his range of attacks. The Naruto clones leapt forward, some using each other's backs as a springboard. Pretty soon, all clones were sailing towards Neji, no amount of space empty for him to escape. Even the sky space was taken care of quite quickly.

What Neji hadn't realized, was that not all the clones were in the same positions for the same attack and that all clones could think independently on his own and not just follow orders. Shouts were yelled in the air, some at the same time, others just a fraction of a second behind.

"**Chiton: Chi ****Kiwa no Jutsu**!"

"**Chiton: Chi Tate no Jutsu!**"

"**Chiton: Chi Doriru no Jutsu!**"

This time, however, Neji found himself having the crap being beat out, out of him. Yue and I cheered loudly for Naruto, Yue louder than usual because of the promise of an especially GORY fighting finish appealed to her greatly.

All the Naruto clones were paired up with one other. One preformed Chi Tate no Jutsu to send Neji to their partner while the other used Chi Kiwa no Jutsu and one-two punches, sending the Hyuuga to another pair. This kept on going, until two Narutos used their comrades as a springboard, went headfirst and used the extension of the Chi Kiwa, the Chi Doriru no Jutsu.

Luckily for Neji's life and his body, the cutting power and the speed of the dive was dodged just in time as he preformed a fast Jyuuken and escaped to the center of the stadium, where the surviving clones (the ones who had not been accidentally hit by a fellow clone's attack and had not had their jutsu explode when in contact with another) stood around him in a circle. There was quite a lot.

But, despite that, a lot were tired and collapsed, leaving Naruto standing in front of Neji. Sky blue met pearl white in a glare of anger and impressed. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled and Neji prepared his Hakke Kuushou and Jyuuken combo. Unfortunately for the Hyuuga, and fortunately for Naruto, Neji's chakra was running low and he was barely able to stay upright.

It was as if time had slowed down. Each of the Naruto did whatever it took to be high up in the air, even if it was to springboard off their fellow clone's head. "**Uzumaki Kyokudo Rendan! **((_Uzumaki Extreme Barrage))_" Then, they all hurtled down, all at the same time, punching and kicking. The many blows targeted the almost helpless Neji and he was beaten up like the bloody damn hell.

Naruto had told me about this move, but I guess he didn't want to give it away and spoil it. I stared, star-struck, mouth agape. When Neji was on the floor, his eyes flickering, I came back to my senses.

"AWRIGHT, NARUTO!!!" I yelled, pumping a fist in the air. Naruto grinned up at me and pumped his own fist in the air.

Then, everyone in the stadium, and I mean, EVERYONE…clapped. I guess they've seen Naruto for who he really is. Konoha's number one surprising and super powerful, going to get stronger than ever, Uzumaki Naruto!

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced, taking a good look at the venerable position the branch member of the Hyuuga family was in. "And, remember…even the caged bird knows when it's time to be able to fly freely." He added softly.

"What?"

"It means…that the bird always waits for the time when it will be free...in freedom. So, actually…YOU can be free…but only if you have your heart set on it." And then Genma left Neji staring up at the sky. The Hyuuga was still doing that when the medic-nins came and put him on a stretcher before bringing him out of the stadium to the recuperation room.

* * *

"Next match, Gaara VS. Yami Unmei!" Genma announced. There was a silence so quiet, I practically could swear my softest…and get 1000 echoes right back, each clear and perfect. I saw a Konoha-nin and Sand-nin whisper something into their respective Kage's ears and waited. Then, the orders were sent to Genma by the two nins appearing in the stadium and telling him. 

When the two shinobi disappeared, Genm said, "And now, the next match is Kankuro VS. Dosu Kinuta." Dosu, I knew was killed by Gaara…so what gives? I spotted another Dosu standing right beside me.

"Huh…" Dosu hissed softly, but I picked it up easily. "Did you really think I was stupid enough NOT to send an Oto-bunshin first before trying to kill that demon?" My face was emotionless as I replied back, just as softly and as coldly.

"Oto-bunshin, using sound waves to trick your enemy into thinking your clone is the real you and have it killed instead of you. I trust you kept your presence hidden?"

He nodded and prepared to go into the center of the stadium when Kankurou shouted, "I GIVE UP!" Dosu growled angrily, and slunk away out of the stadium as he was, evidently, the winner, and there was no point in him being here anymore.

"…next match…" Genma sounded quite pissed. "Temari VS. Nara Shikamaru." I saw Naruto hit Shikamaru, but the shadow-user dodged and then vaulted over the bar. "Begin."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm too lazy to write a totally new battle between Temari and Shikamaru, so just think it's the same as before…

* * *

**

"Winner! Temari!"

"That Nara Shikamaru…" I caught from one of the ninjas sitting below the balcony. "He has the skills to become a Chuunin, knowing which is more important, the safety of his team, or the completion of the mission."

"Exactly," His compantion nodded. "You can't just complete a mission and report back to the Hokage, 'Sorry, but my team members died.'. You have to know what to risk and what is important."

"He's good Chuunin material."

I smiled. Who woulda thought? Haha, I bet almost none of the Konoha shinobi here thought that Shikamaru had an IQ of over 200 but was too lazy to use it at some points.

* * *

"Sekai Yume VS. Aburame Shino! Begin!" And so, Yume and Shino's match began. 

Yume went directly to it, not wasting a second. "**M****aboroshi Chakra ****Amimono no Jutsu! **((_Dream Chakra Web technique))_" She shouted, theads of chakra whirling themselves around her fingers and around Shino's arms and limbs. Shino just stood still and raised an arm, sending out his bugs at her. "!" She lost her concentration and focused on avoiding the bugs and putting THEM into her Maboroshi Chakra Amimono.

She caught them and started a straight forward powerful Genjutsu. Of course…knowing Shino…he's not that easy to defeat…

"Genjutsu doesn't work on insects..." Shino said as his bugs crawled up Yume's legs. I could tell the elder Sekai was scared out of her wits, her knowledge of the Aburame not being able to help her in this situation. Her trump card, her Genjutsu didn't work.

Oh dear, what will she do? Of course, knowing Yume, she's got some back-up plan, that's for sure. Just wondering if it'll work...

Yume struggled to get her hands together. She did the tiger, the hare, the monkey and ended with the hare seal. Yue's eyes nearly bulged. Her teeth were grit as Yume began the jutsu. Me? I was wondering what all the fuss was about. "**Ninpou: Gansaku Nemuri no Juts—((**_Ninja Arts: Fake Sleep Techn--))_"

"**_YUME, IF YOU USE THAT JUTSU, I SWEAR I WILL COME DOWN AND KILL YOU AND HACK YOU TO PIECES!_**" Yue yelled.

"—u…" Yume trailed off, staring at Yue's direction, as did Shino and all the shinobi present. A rather demonic aura was surrounding the younger Sekai as she gripped the bar in front of her angrily. It was crushed underneath her hands.

"**_If you use that jutsu…_**" She said again in that eerily scary and creepy voice that made me want to run home and hide under the covers. "_**…I will summon an army of Oni **((Demons)) **and kill everyone in Konoha at the present, including the KazeKage, including the Hokage, including the villagers, including our teacher, including every Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU, and including your FRICKIN' LIFE!**_"

The killer intent she was sending was INCREDIBLE! Even **_I_** couldn't ever reach that amount. Yume fainted, obviously, as I bet she's never experienced THIS before. And I bet Shino was quaking in his high collared jacket, even though he didn't show it.

Orochimaru-sama…yes, I knew he was disguised as the KazeKage…was showing quite an interest in adding Yue to his ranks. Oh no, you don't, Orochimaru-sama…this is where I draw the line… I can't have you killing yourself for just ONE shinobi and ruining all your plans.

As Yue was prepared to leap into the stadium and slaughter her sister, I decided that she had definitely gone too far. My arms folded and my eyes narrowed, I willed my Darkness to keep her from escaping to kill Yume.

"Isn't the match OVER, Genma?" I yelled at him. He snapped back from being stunned (probably because of a minor calling him Genma without any honorific) and nodded.

"Winner! Aburame Shino! Next match, Sekai Yue VS. Uchiha Sasuke!" Yume was put into a stretcher and headed off to the recuperation room.

Just then, Sasuke appeared in a small breeze of leafs.

"NICE THEATRICAL APPEARANCE, UCHIHA!" Yue yelled mockingly. She seemed to have gotten better so I let her go. Then, I brieftly sensed Gaara appear in the stadium…but where? I dismissed the notion. I'd find out later…this wasn't too important.

"DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY WHEN YUE KICKS YOUR FRICKIN' BUTT!" I yelled as well. Uchiha glowered as Yue and I grinned at each other.

* * *

"HA!" Yue laughed as she easily dodged the faster-than-before Uchiha. "All that training for NOTHING! YOU FORGET I'M THE BEST AT SPEED AND POWER!" She did a powerful kick back to where there was air and caught Uchiha in the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the stadium. 

Me? Bored. Yue was taunting, Uchiha was pissing off…no, not the PEEING pissing…the TICKED OFF pissing… And Naruto was actually smiling that he had improved for a change, and watching Uchiha's fight carefully, as though wanting to prepare himself for anything that might come his way later.

Uchiha bristled as Yue insulted him another mega-uber times before doing some seals: Ox, Hare and Monkey. His left hand was suddenly engrossed in a strange bright light and I heard chirping. Chirping…chirping of what sounded like thousands of birds. His right hand clutched his upper arm, supporting this strange new jutsu.

"**CHIDORI! **((_A Thousand Birds))_" He ran forward towards Yue, thrusting his left hand to her. She dodged easily, but he veered to the left at the last minute catching her on the back.

"HOLY CRAP!" She punched him on impulse and he was flung to the other side of the stadium, the Chidori creating an even bigger Sasuke-hole for him. I looked at where the Chidori had hit and did a double-take. Whoa… I winced. I wouldn't want to be Yue…she's immune to most pain, but this…I think, hurt a lot.

"Grh…" Uchiha stood before Yue, breathing heavily. I'm guessing Chidori takes a lot out of a shinobi…or it could be his stamina. I'm guessing two is his limit…

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT JUTSU?!" Yue yelled.

"Huh?" Evidently, this wasn't the reply Uchiha was thinking she was going to say.

"That jutsu is a special one, passed down only to a Chikage of Chi Village…" Yue glowered. "It uses a combination of Chi, the aura of a living thing, the user's living aura, and a large amount of Chakra. How did you get ahold of it? How did you learn it? WHO TAUGHT YOU?!"

"Kakashi." My mouth said by itself. Huh? Well…it's pretty…pretty likely, but maybe it's wrong?

"Oh yeah!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "I remember Kakashi-sensei doing that to Zabuza when we were Wave Country, sent to protect Old Man Tazuna the bridge builder from Gatou!"

"What the bloody hell, Naruto!" I grasped the bar and stared hurt at him. "You never told me about this!"

"Ne, ne, gomen ((_sorry (informal) ))_! Gomen!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I forgot!" I sighed. The idiot…how could he forget when he faced one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist? And escaped with his life?!

"Hrm…" Yue sent a killer bloodlust at Kakashi's direction. I thought I saw him shake a little with his face behind an Icha Icha Paradise book. The nerve of that pervert…to go as low as to steal the jutsu of the Chikage, the respectable and the strongest shinobi in Chi Village… Yue wants to become a Chikage to show that half-samurai can be powerful shinobi as well as pureborn ninjas!

That's right…Yue's half-samurai but Yume's not. Long story…maybe I'll get Yue to relate it to me again later.

"A storm's coming…" Yue said as she stared up at the sky, presumably watching the dark clouds loom nearer over the stadium. Hey, how the hell did THEY appear? It was sunny a few minutes ago! Sasuke took this opportunity to attack her speedily. With one hand covering her mouth slightly as she yawned boredly, Yue used the other to easily block Uchiha's barrage of fists, using no more speed than necessary.

"How…how can you block my attacks like they were NOTHING?!" Uchiha howled, as she side-kicked him 20 feet away and stared back at the sky. The clouds were right over the stadium now.

"Don't you get it, baka ((_fool, idiot, dummy, dunce (anything that is a word you call someone stupid) ))_?" Uchina bristled but the younger Sekai still stared at the clouds. "The minute those dark clouds appeared, I won."

"WHAT?!" Rain started pouring. I was soaking wet. I'm wet. Naruto's wet. Everyone's wet. Go wetness…NOT!

"**Raiton…**" Yue began, thrusting her arm straight up into the air, palm stretched out and facing the sky. "**Denkou Kobushi no Jutsu!** ((_Lightning Element: Thunder Fist technique))_" Lightning struck down into her palm, the electricity flowing around her hand, making it seem paler than it already was. Hrm…must be the rain. She closed her hand into a fist and charged at Uchiha, delivering a nicely put and powerful punch.

I think even the Jounins present had trouble following her speed.

"**_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!_**"

The moment Yue's fist trouched Uchiha, about a million volts of lightning was driven straight into his midsection. As if that wasn't enough pain already, lightning from the sky struck him and went through his whole body, not one section spared.

Uchiha was on all fours, her clothing smoking. He would have been in flames, I suppose, if it hadn't been raining already. Imagine…the GREAT lone Uchiha 'Sas-gay' (heheh…) dying from fire, which his clan specialized in! Or used to… My god, can you sense the irony, sarcasm and the stupidity of it all? I'm being sarcastic in two sentences before this one… ANYway…the laughter would never seize.

"**Raiton: Denkou Kobushi no Jutsu!**" Yue pepared her next attack again when Uchiha's Sharingan appeared and activated.

That's when it saw it. That's when I saw Uchiha has it. MY jutsu. The one I myself had created while sparring with Naruto the day before.

"**Katon: Faia Tate no Jutsu!**" He did the tiger seal and took a deep breath before letting it out. The fire formed around him from all sides and Yue stopped her attack abrubtly to take a closer look at the shield. That was when I started going into hysterics.

"WHAT **IS** THIS?!" I howled in anger. Uchiha-teme was using the jutsu! **MY** jutsu! Only Naruto had ever seen it, except if you count Kakashi watching—

Shit.

Breathe…breathe out…you have three seconds…Unmei—er, Yami. Try to relax now…

1…

2…

3…

"HATAKE KAKASHI, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, BAKA, LAID-BACK JERK, ASS-HOLE, ASS JERK, ASSWIPE AND KOKUZOKU ((_traitor))_!! HOW **DARE** YOU TEACH UCHIHA-BAKA-TEME ((_Uchiha-(stupid related)-bastard))_ **MY **jutsu!!!!!!"

I gripped him by his vest collar and glowered lots of killer intent at him. "Now, now, Unmei. I taught it to Sasuke because he'd need every advantage he could—"

"YUE WON'T KILL HIM UNTIL **I** GET MY TURN AT HIM! AND YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD KEEP IT TO YOURSELF AND NEVER EVER USE IT OR TEACH IT!!!"

Yeah, I made him as soon as Naruto was gone and he was about half-way home. I tracked him down and begged him not to teach or use it and keep it to himself. He promised. He went, 'Maa, can't you trust me? I promise I won't teach it or use it at all. I won't even tell anyone about it! Can you let me down now?' I had tied him upside down to the super tall pole of the Academy, used for climbing.

"But, as I told you, Sasuke needs every advantage he could get—"

"YOU PROMISED!"

I was close to tears by now, in anger and hatred. He had betrayed me. A respectable Konoha-nin, Copy-Eye Hatake Kakashi. I wanted to kill him. I let him go and my face was facing down so that my eyes were unseen but my grit teeth evidence of my hate and anger.

I was angry…SO angry…no holding back. I had held back TOO MUCH for TOO long for TOO many people.

"You taught him **MY** jutsu…" I said with an eerily calm voice. I felt angry, Kakashi's laid-back nodding fuelind nothing BUT my anger. "And that low-life scum, Uchiha-BAKA-TEME accepted it willingly, despite knowing it was **MY** jutsu… Because of this…" I forced my head up and shot him with all the killing intent I could muster. His lone eye widened and he shook uncontrollably, unable to move on his own. "I'll kill be YOU AND THE BAKA-TEME!"

"Unmei, do not waste yoru youthfulness by killing my eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai gave me the glinty smile and the thumb-up. It didn't really do anything but divert my attention. "Besides, if you were to kill any fellow Leaf-nin without a good reason, you would be branded as a Missing-nin!

"But it IS a good reason!" I growled rather lamely, but nevertheless, I gave in. "Fine! But I'm taking away both your and Uchiha-baka-teme's Sharingan!"

"Maa, be reasonable! That'd kill us."

"EXACTLY!"

"Unmei, remember my youthful words from before!" Gai said, repeating his 'actions'.

"Then I'll just stop both of you from using both MY and NARUTO's jutsus that you copied! And Yume and Yue's too!" I added.

"Be reasonable, Unmei…" Kakashi was doing his best to change my mind as he regained his composure. "You, with your Kekkei Genkai ((_Bloodline Limit))_, should understand—"

"But at least _**I** _don't break my promises of NOT teaching of using the jutsu I learned!" I retorted angrily, creating a Darkness clone. "Torture him in whatever way you like." I told it. "Just make sure he comes back…HALF-dead, at the minimum."

It grinned at me, then Kakashi, who I thought I was sweat as I turned back to watch the fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it grip Kakashi by the neck and disappear with him in its grasp.

Yue, by now, had heard enough and angrily punched the ground, creating a rather powerful Earthquake and crater that disrupted Uchiha-baka-teme's concentration, shutting down the Faia Tate no Jutsu. I could see that he was exhausted and nearly out of Chakra.

Serves the stupid bastard right!

"Normally, in the normal circumstances, I'd just finish you off with Denkou Kobushi no Jutsu, but judging from what you've done to my teammate? I'll do the more powerful lightning attack. Yami!" For some reason, Yue calls me by my 'family name'.

"Yeah?"

"Can your Darkness stop Uchiha and Kakashi from using Team 4 and Naruto's jutsus now and erase all their memories of them?"

"It'd already done!" I lied, quickly willing my Darkness to do it. My god…I'm a sucker of forgetfullness, aren't I?

At that, her face grew into a grin, similar to the creepy one of my Darkness clone just now, only more creepy. I swear, almost everyone in the stadium flinched, even Gaara, the Sandaime and ME! I think even the ANBU flinched too, behind their masks. Only, I don't think Kabuto-sensei and Orochimaru-sama were the only ones to ot have flinched. But…whatever.

"**Raiton: Denkou Dageki no Jutsu! **((_Lightning Element: Lightning Strike technique))_" She shouted. Her hands were loose, by her sides and she stood straight as the lightning came from the sky…and struck her whole body. She stumbled and my narrowed eyes opened fully as the bright light was gone and I was startled to see that she was…glowing in this yellowish light, its colour almost like lightning.

She pushed forward off the ground and did a number of strikes. Her speed was almost impossible to follow, as I had to keep on moving my gaze, only able to catch glimpses of her glowing self. She kept disappearing and striking. I SWEAR, she was WAAAAY faster than Lee with the five Celestial gates open!

It seemed like Uchiha was just flying forward and backward, left and right, up and down while still upright. Hie bruises grew bigger as did his wounds, his face took a rather heavy beating, and to top it all, it was still raining. Plus, each time Yue struck Uchiha, lightning hit him from both the sky AND her fists and feet.

Just to let you know…water conducts electiricity…so…yeah…yeah. Use your imagination, and I swear…I saw Uchiha's skeleton at some points…but that's only in cartoons, right? Right?

Within seconds, Uchiha Sasuke was out cold. Too bad for him that the lightning didn't stop striking him even AFTER Yue stopped her Denkou Dageki no Jutsu.

"Winner: Sekai Yue!" Genma announced. Yue glared at Uchiha before disappearing into a blur and appearing back on the second level of the stadium before Yume and began walking towards the stair exit.

"Yue…do you want to talk?" Her voice was shaky and she gripped tighter on the bar in front of her as Yue stopped right in ffront of the stairwell.

"…no." And with that, Sekai Yue left the stadium.

* * *

Somehow, I sensed that Yue didn't WANT to watch my fight against Gaara with Yume boaring holes into the back of her head, wondering how her little sister had learned such fearsome and deadly jutsus. I guessed Yue was doing an henge and was watching on the lower levels. 

"Next match, Gaara VS. Yami Unmei." Genma said. I was leaning eagerly over the bar when Naruto hit me on the back.

"You can do it, Unmei-chan!" Startled, I fell forward…and off the second floor.

"WAH!" The floor seemed a LOOOOOONG way down. "WAH! WAH! WAH WHAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I yelled, waving my arms around like an idiot as I was falling. I was going to crash into the floor headfirst! AND MY HEAD IS **_NOT_** CRASH-PROOF! I swear, I WAS GOING TO DIE!

…when my Darkness clone appeared and caught me around the neck and hit me ANGRILY and HARD on the head once I was sitting, dazed on the ground. Then, it disappeared back inside me. A lot of people started laughing at my screw-up.

"This is all Naruto's fault…" I grumbled under my breath as I stood up and walked to the center of the stadium, glowering venomously. Gaara was already in the center, having used his sand to teleport him. And his mouth was in a slight smirk. The nerve. And…

What.

A.

SHOWOFF!

Next thing you know, they'll be DO's and DON'Ts based on what just happened here. Which will become sort of like this example here:

**DON'T** fall off the second floor like an idiot. Ex. _Yami Unmei_.

**DO **use cool techniques to get you to the stadium grounds. Ex. _Sabaku no Gaara ((Gaara of the Desert))

* * *

_

"Begin!" Genma announced, smartly leaping out of the way as I angrily speed-punched Gaara, who used his sand to block my attacks, his arms folded. Suddenly, a bit after I did my Chi Tate and Chi Kiwa no Jutsus, he started screaming, hand clutching his head (which was bleeding by the way. BLEEDING!) and his eye strained. It was freaky…even for me.

"Mother told me to give me your blood…" He screamed again and I was thoroughly freaked out. Even NARUTO doesn't this kind of stuff going on! "Don't worry mother…you'll taste the blood soon… I'm just…getting warmed up." And just like that…he started attacking me with sand like crazy.

No difficult, kill-me-if-you-must-to-make-me-stronger, training from ANY Hidden Village would have prepared me for the speed test that Gaara gave me. It took all I had to duck from his attacks and when I got hit, it slowed me down and I got hit even more, and was half-dead by the time my Darkness started to get angry with me and took over my body.

By then, I was too weak to resist. It blocked all of Gaara's sand attacks easily and flexed its—my hand. It hasn't taken over me for a long time so…it—I started walking forward, punching through and plowing through Gaara's sand barriers. His eyes widened crazily at it—me—us as it gave him a rather sound punch on the jaw. His jaw was bleeding…BLEEDING!

Then, he created this…ball of sand…and I would've just stared at it, but the Darkness had taken over and stepped right up…and punched right through, drawing back the hand. I saw an eye…it was freaky…so freaky and scary it sent chills up my spine.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **HOLY CRAP, 15 PAGES!!!

* * *

** **  
Chiton: Chi Doriru no Jutsu** ((_Aura Element: Aura Drill technique)) _A combo of Chi Kiwa and Chi Wana. Basically, if the user wants to use it correctly, then they dive, the speed of the dive combined with the cutting power and the sucking power of Chi Kiwa and Chi Wana can be fatal and possibly kill the enemy...IF it can hit them. 

**Uzumaki Kyokudo Rendan** ((_Uzumaki Extreme Combo/Barrage))_ The stronger version of Uzumaki Naruto rendan. It can only be done properly if there's a big group of Kage Bunshins already in the air once it starts. If the attacks and blows from the Kage Bunshins are targeted at the victim while they are still recovering from the previous attack, then it's almost guaranteed an advantage. Inspired the Celestial Gates and the Gates' speed that seemed like there were dozens of Lees. It's safer than the Celestial Gates, because this only needs chakra to fuel it.

**Ninpou: Gansaku Nemuri no jutsu (Fake Sleep):** Basically, it's a forced sleep technique, similar to the one Gaara used to fake his sleep. Yume uses it only when it is needed, as the side effects are horrible and will kill her unless her body goes into a coma of 5 months.


	9. The Present Pt8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews! This wasn't supposed to be up until a few months or something as I'm having a HUGE writer's block and have to juggle my studying and homework and classes and tutorial classes and all that stuff and not to mention family gatherings…yeah, I'm busy.**

**But because of all your reviews, dear readers, I managed to type this chapter up. I don't know if it's what you expected, but don't worry, I'll try my hardest. And if you wish to ask any questions about the story, feel free to add them to your reviews. I will answer them all in the upcoming chapters if there are any.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Present Pt8**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

Now, when I had just said that all hell broke loose, I literally meant it. It'll be hard to explain in MERE words so uhm…how am I gonna explain this… Okay, I'll just tell you what happened instead of creating some mixed up scary fantasy.

First of all, this shrill whistle sounded in the air. I clapped my hands over my ears quickly. It hurt like hell, my head pounding. I risked a quick look to where Kabuto-sensei was. He was standing at the lowest level of the seating arrangements, his hands in some sort of seal. I can't see what it is though, only his back. People were falling asleep, left and right.

My stomach felt like butterflies…my orders were to consume Kyuubi and Shukaku, and Gaara OBVIOUSLY was the container of the Shukaku. But…how to execute this. And, just after that…all hell broke loose.

The walls of the stadium crashed down and Orochimaru-sama's three giant snakes loomed over the whole stadium, leering at the shinobi that would be their next meals. The ninjas still awake began screaming and running towards the exit in an attempt to get away from the blood wanting gigantic snakes.

Then, I saw Orochimaru-sama take a hold of Hokage-sama…

Wait…

Hokage-'sama'?

Wait a sec!

WHAT ABOUT NARUTO?!

I didn't know it then, but I suddenly regained control of my body. I, completely forgetting about the fight rushed up to find Naruto. Gaara glowered at my departing back, bleeding like crazy. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto-nii-san ((_Naruto-big brother!))_!" I clapped my hands over my mouth, stopping at the mid-flight of the stairs. Since when have I called him 'nii-san'? He always WAS the more immature one…

Well…maybe because it was the way I thought of him as…someone who listened, someone who stood by me…and someone who would never betray or leave me just because of one thing. And someone…who would never lose hope in me.

Gaara attacked me with sand and the last thing I saw and felt before blacking out…was the immense pain of my whole body being encaptured and sqeezed in sand and Naruto running towards me. "Unmei! Unmei!" And I could've sworn…just before I blacked out…that I heard him say, "Unmei-imouto. ((_Little sister (I think) ))_"

* * *

I awoke, flat on my face. I groaned, and instantly felt pain beyond belief. What happened? I immediately questioned my Darkness, as speaking would only pain me even further. Well? C'mon, tell me you stupid good-for-nothing 'something' inside me! 

**_Sand captured…Shukaku container prepare kill…I not help…I could not help… Could not come out…not know why. Scared. Kyuubi container run after…not alone… Uchiha follow. Hyuuga girl follow. Aburame follow. Inuzuka follow. With nearly-dead Kakashi's dog summon. Uchiha fight Shukaku container sister… Aburame fight Shukaku container brother… Inuzuka fight Sound-nins. Uchiha knocked out easily. Aburame poisoned. Inuzuka nearly dead when Kurenai appear… Kakashi dog summon injured. Kyuubi container fight. Shukaku appear…Kyuubi container summon Gambunta, Frog…big Frog. Hyuuga girl fixed at tree, Shukaku hand holding there, tighter every second. Now they fighting._**

How did it know all this? How did it know that Hinata (at least, I THINK it was her) and Uchiha were following? How did it know that Aburame and Kiba were fighting? How did it know the outcomes of the matches? How did it know that Naruto and Gaara were fighting and Gaara was now Shukaku and that Naruto had summoned Gambunta? How had it known that Kurenai-sensei had rescued Kiba and that Hinata was now pinned to a tree by some LAME-O sand hand?

Damn…that rhymed. I really hate corny lines. Makes me wanna kill the author.

And…how did the Darkness know EVERYTHING?

**_Am all-knowing._**

It said smugly and I questioned it again, this time, what would my future be like?

_**Err…**_

AHA! SO THERE! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO NOT ALL-KNOWING, YOU STUPID DARKNESS!

_**Want to die?**_

Oops…I forget we share a mind-link and I hafta focus EXTRA HARD or set up a mind wall in order to stop it from reading my thoughts. I immediately put one up. But that meant I couldn't contact it. Ah well…

I let out another groan as I twitched my hands to see it they were working. It hurt like hell. Summoning all my energy, I rolled over. I would've cried out in pain had I still had the energy. I was breathing heavily. Damn it all…it felt like I was breathing through a HOLE in my neck!

Just to be on the safe side, I craned my neck to see it.

BAD MOVE!

My neck ached in furious pain and my throat was raspy and dry as I gave a coarse and dry yell. Then, when the pain FINALLY subsided, I heard sounds of fighting. Must be Gaara and Naruto. I ached to see the awesome battle that was surely taking place, but my ache would be nothing to the pain if I moved. Then, I decided I should just stay like this, so I just lay there on my back, my arms and legs limp against me. Bruises, dirt and dried or still flowing blood were on my body as I stared up into the sky.

My headband insignia was Konoha, but my loyalties lied with Oto. What…a masquerade I was putting on, fooling everyone into thinking that I was as loyal as a Konoha-nin could be. I had even fooled Yue and Yume into thinking that I was sort of like them, an orphaned outcast from Chi. This charade I was doing, I had everybody fooled…except the ones who knew the most about the plan.

…and me.

It felt like I had been wearing this mask for ETERNITY, but I was STILL not used to it at times. Just one moment right there, the mask of a traitorous deception of a good Konoha kunoichi ((Female ninja)) slipped and I wore my attitude-filled face.

My hard features softened as I thought of all my friends, the friends who would stick by me no matter what…until they found out that I was a spy, sent to spy on them all. That was when…that was when my true face showed.

I don't like showing my true face. It's the one that really reflects who I am inside. Insecure…unsure of her duty and loyalty…and…really…really…really…scared of what the future will bring…

…scared of myself and the powerful Darkness that dwelled within me. The Darkness that could kill me if it wanted to with a single flick of its power.

My face was battling itself for emotions. Vulnerability showing on me one second, another aggressive, the other tired, and another angry, one more scared… This kept going on until my face grew very weary.

My breathing was becoming less heavy and I heaved myself to sit upright, ignoring the pain that had shot up my shoulders by gritting my teeth. This was when I forced my head up and took a good look at my surroundings.

Trees…trees…I'm ON a tree branch, a very thick one of a very tall and strong tree at that… Whoa, I'd like to come here and train sometime! This is an AWESOME obstacle course of nature! When Naruto and I start sparring again, maybe we can spar here and learn how to use the environment around us to our advantage in fights.

…but…

I remembered. I just remembered. I'm here as a spy. A dreading filled my heart. If Naruto found out…if he found out about me…if everyone close to me found out about me… They…they'd hate me…Naruto especially. I was the first real friend of his for a long time…and…Naruto…

I clenched my hands into fists…

I'm sorry, Naruto…if you have to look at me with hate and murderous intent for lying to you…for deceiving you…for making friends with you not because we were similar and I felt drawn to you at the beginning…but because of a mission from the Sannin that you will come to hate.

Hey! Hinata's over there!

I quickly scrambled to my feet and rushed off to her, my heart thumping and pounding painfully against the ribcage of my chest. The debating whether my Grandmother's life is worth my betrayal to my friends or not…will have to wait. I desperately tugged against the sand hand when—

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I fell off the tree branch at that explosion took place, but somehow managed to go flying and stopping myself with my Darkness, using it to grasp onto another branch and pulling myself slowly up.

Damn it…

My reflexes aren't back up to strength yet and I don't think at this moment I could hurt more than few Genin. Damn it. My power is down, my reflex reaction is down, my stamina is down, and my pain immunity is down… WHAT MORE ELSE IS THERE?!

There's probably a lot more, but I don't feel like getting any wise-ass comments so don't give me any unless you plan on dying early.

Now…suddenly the sand hand (WHAT IS WITH THAT CRAPPY RHYMING STUFF?!) lost its form and fell to the tree branch, just normal sand. I made my way, aching and swearing (in my head of course! I don't want to waste any energy) and turning the face down Hinata over, onto her back.

I tilted her head back all the way, placed my left hand on her forehead and two fingers underneath her chin, keeping her head in place and placed my ear just above her mouth. Counting 'one-one-thousand, two-one-thousand, three-one-thousand' and so forth silently in my head until I reached 'ten-one-thousand', I concluded that she wasn't breathing as her chest was not rising and I couldn't feel her breath on my ear.

I took the hand closest to me and felt for her pulse. There was none. What? No way! Hinata can't die! I have to set her up with Naruto! I haven't had time to…to actually help her become stronger!

I quickly checked the pulse on her neck and breathed a sigh of relief. There was a faint beating against my two fingers on the side of her neck. Quickly, I set into action. If she wasn't breathing and she was having a weak pulse, there's no time on wasting time! Damn…

I quickly gestured for my Darkness to give her two quick short breaths. I had no intention of kissing a girl. I AM a girl and I am NOT a HOMO! …Course, I think Uchiha is one. He's GA-AY.

I pinpointed the position in which was important in getting her to breathe again and did the old fashioned way. Chest compressions. I interlocked my fingers together, one hand over the other, one palm on the back of the other hand and locked my elbows. I kneeled straight and placed my clasped hands over her chest and began pressing.

Hinata's ribs would be broken, but she'd thank me for it later. Better broken ribs than dying without saying your feelings to your crush. I quickly did chest compressions 30 times before tilting her head back like before and checking her breathing.

I nodded to my Darkness and it gave her another two breaths. And then I continued the cycle. It went on like this for quite some time until I Hinata started coughing before I could check if she was breathing. Good thing too…I needed to stop doing compressions as my body was aching and I was tired. She coughed out some sand. Ah…the sand from the hand (DAMN STUPID PUN!) must have gotten into her lungs and airway when it constricted her…

There! I saw her move a little! I immediately reassessed by checking her breathing and circulation. Then, I put her into the semi-prone position, placing her right arm over her chest and her left arm straight up. Right knee bent and I turned her over, facing away from me. In good timing, too.

She barfed a few seconds later. Then, I noticed she tried to get up. I pushed her gently back down, placing her, this time, back on the branch and staring up at the branches higher. She was breathing heavily and her pearl eyes suddenly looked at me.

"U-Unmei-san? …my chest hurts…" She started crying, tears sprouting from her eyes as she clutched her chest. Oops…well, I TOLD you, I'd break your ribcage and you'd thank me for it later. "It….hurts so badly, Unmei-san…it hurts…"

"San? I don't know no '-san' to my name." I said automatically with bad grammar before clapping my hands over my mouth. Jeez…all that time with Team 4 and Team 8 missions has finally got to me. I bet it's got something to do with Kiba's bad grammar or something… Yume claims that Kiba has a quite respectful grammar…yeah, a respectful grammar and habit of swearing heavily at Naruto when Yume wasn't there or her back was turned.

"S-sorry…it just…hurts so much…" She fell unconscious after that. Huh, must be the pain. I felt for her pulse and checked her breathing again. She was breathing and her pulse was well. Too bad her rib cage was broken. I doubted that anyone knew that we were out here…and the only shinobi that could get Hinata-chan back to a hospital were Medic-nins, but since no one knows we're here…and I think my Darkness would 'ACCIDENTALLY' injure her even further so…

I created a Darkness clone. "Look after Hinata-chan." I told it. "Be careful, don't touch her, okay? She has broken ribs." As soon as I said that, it immediately created a body cast over Hinata's chest to her hips to prevent it from breaking if it dropped it. Ha, dropped it? I doubt it. It wouldn't be going anywhere without my consent. Anyway, it nodded to me, smirking a little.

_**I'll take gooooooood care of Hinata-CHAN…**_

And I stood there, my Darkness cackling. It took a few seconds for me to register what it had said. MY GOD! I HAD SAID '-**CHAN**'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Greeeeaaaaat…now my Darkness thinks I'm turning into a softy… Damn it…Damn my Darkness for being so much like a meddling mother…

Hey, what about Naruto? I suddenly remembered about him and felt sheepish for forgetting all about my best friend. Quickly, I left Hinata-chan (NOT AGAIN!!!) to my Darkness and searched the area for signs of battle and where the two might be. It wasn't hard to find signs of battle. A **_HUGE_** CHUNK of the forest had already been stripped from the earth's surface. But finding the two was harder. I couldn't find them by sight, so I tried hearing for any of their voices.

I heard harsh but quiet woodland animals telling their children to be quiet, or the squawking of birds and yips and yelps of beasts as they fled the area, their now-destroyed home. I heard the splashing of the water as fish poked their heads cautiously out of the water and ducked back down as ducks tried to get their last meal in the area before they left.

Then I heard Naruto and Gaara conversing. Their voices sounded weak, like they were just hanging in there, hanging into consciousness. Like they were pretty weak.

I saw them, Naruto trying to inch himself to Gaaras limp body. Gaara telling him to stop. Naruto keeping on going, and then Gaara asking why he continues.

"I understand your pain…" Naruto told him. "But I must protect the people important to me. I will kill you if I have to. My important people…they acknowledged my existence and made living worthwhile."

I realized it then, and I think Gaara did so too. Naruto fought for the ones he loves. Damn it. My head lowered, my hands clenched, I couldn't stop tears from flowing. Damn it. If only he knew…if only he knew…then he wouldn't think of my as one of his important people. He'd think of me as a traitor…I'm sure of it.

Then, they fell unconscious. I trembled inside. This was it. The moment of truth.

I leapt to the ground, landing with as much softness as I could muster and made my way over to them. Shaking…shaking…

My hands stretched out above the unconscious faces of the two demon containers, my fingers crooked out like makeshift claws. My eyes were opened at their widest, and if I could see myself through another's eyes at the moment, I'd bet they were vaguely blank and clouded over, as I struggled with my thoughts of Right and Wrong. I was raised knowing Right was what benefited you and Wrong was anything that did you harm.

It must have been at least 3 hours, before my mind started corresponding with my body again. My eyes blinked and I was suddenly aware of how weary my outstretched arms were, how numb my feet and knees were as I knelt, in between the two still unconscious shinobi, and how upset and tense I was.

I felt something drip on the left thigh of my capris and looked down. Dripping…but from where? On a hunch, I blinked and closed my eyes. Liquid that had been dripping down my face. The liquid gathered at my eyes, desperate to be let down. I realized that I had come to face an action I had not done in a long time.

I was crying.

I opened my damp eyes again, letting my tears flow, and I knew: I couldn't kill them. I couldn't kill the two who were so like me, who had experienced the same, who had…had, had no one at all in the beginning. Even though my Grandmother loved me, she still feared me and was wary of me. It still felt like I had been alone at the beginning.

While Naruto and Gaara were complete opposites of what they had become, their pasts were the same as mine. And what we all were now…just barely different from each other…just barely on different levels of diversity.

Yet our lives were so different. Yet so similar at the same time. We were all the same…yet so unique in different ways. I can't explain it…but it's true…I feel a bond with them that I've never felt before.

With a sigh, I released my Darkness and it seemed inside the boys' wounds. Heal…heal them now. Orochimaru will be displeased, but—

I blinked, as the Darkness healed them and disappeared back into my chakra pores. I lowered my tired and grateful arms, eyes opened wide.

Did…I…just neglect the '-sama'? Well…

It appears I am changing not only in personality, but also in thoughts.

Right now, though, I'm seriously having doubts whether or not I should stay with Orochimaru.

…not AGAIN…

I felt Temari and Kankuro's chakra signatures and glared in their direction as they appeared. They glared back and Temari waved her fan at me, forcing me to jump into safety a few feet away from the boys. Kankuro picked up Gaara, one of Gaara's arms around his neck, his other hand supporting his little brother.

"Don't…" Gaara gasped out. We all jumped. Whoa…HE was awake fast. "Don't kill him." He was talking to Temari. "Don't kill Naruto."

"But Gaara—"

"Please." Temari and Kankuro nodded, spooked. As they left us, I vaguely heard him say to Kankuro and Temari, "Thank you."

"!" Both of them replied in unison.

"Y-you're welcome…" Kankuro managed to say. Temari nodded in agreement and the three disappeared.

My Darkness brought Hinata over and I brought it back into my body. It had been outside for too long and needed to recharge, so I let it.

…now…about Orchimaru…

…damn it all…

* * *

**_BONUSBONUSBONUSBONUS!!!_**

PREVIEW

As I was silently cursing myself again for not adding the '-sama' to Orochimaru's name—not AGAIN—I was suddenly aware of a presence and quickly drew out a kunai, flinging it at the intruder and readying my Darkness to come out and attack when I realized who it was.

"Oops…" I squeaked out weakly, standing up immediately.


	10. The Present Pt9

**Author's Note:**** This chapter is SUPER LONG for my apologies of not updating! Hey, I'm sorry for making new stories and not updating this one!**

**Whoa, we're already at Chapter 10 of this story? Geez…and then after this, the next chapter will be called, 'The Present Pt10'. That's when 'The Present' chapters will end, I'm hoping. After that, we'll get started with the conclusion of this.**

**Like I did somewhere in this chapter, I apologize for not using Naruto so often…**

…

**Maybe I can use him in the next chapter and the final one as the most focused on?**

**Remember, peoples, review and power up my self-esteem and inspirational attacks! Thank you!

* * *

**

**The Present Pt 9**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

As I was silently cursing myself again for not adding the '-sama' to Orochimaru's name—not AGAIN—I was suddenly aware of a presence and quickly drew out a kunai, flinging it at the intruder and readying my Darkness to come out and attack when I realized who it was.

"Oops…" I squeaked out weakly, standing up immediately.

Needless to say, Anko-sensei was not amused as she lowered the kunai she had easily caught between two fingers. "…Unmei…" She said warningly. I cringed. "I'll bring Hinata to the hospital and you bring Naruto, understood?"

I nodded and she gently picked up Hinata and disappeared with her. I felt Anko-sensei's chakra presence disappear quickly. I heaved Naruto on my back and headed back to Konoha. Only a few seconds later did I realize how weary and tired my body was. My vision was fuzzy as my head pounded. I missed a branch and hurtled down to the dark forest floor, head-first with Naruto on my back.

My vision blurred even more so as I neared the ground. I was going to crash. Strangely, I couldn't move. I was so tired. I didn't WANT to move. I was going to crash. The ground was coming faster than ever now. I was going to—

* * *

"WAKE UP, DAMN IT!!!!!!!" I was jerked roughly awake by someone roughly slapping me HARD on all sides of the face. On impulse, I kicked him off and immediately noticed his white lab coat and doctor's uniform.

"THAT WAS DOCTOR ABUSE, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"…oh yes, we are VERY pleased that you are awake, Yami." Yue's ticked, but controlled but angry and enraged voice said from the side. I looked to the side and did a double-take. Everyone was gathered. Everyone. Well, from Team 4, Team 8 and Team 7. Except for all our sensei. Even Naruto and Hinata, who were injured. Their injuries seemed to be less severe now. No wait…their injuries don't seem to be there at all.

He-ey…wait a sec…

"How long was I out?" I sat up, my body feeling strangely refreshed. No aches. No pains. I'm happy now.

"FIVE weeks." Yue grit out. "Anko-sensei…_Kakashi-_sensei…have left for some sort of duty. I think for Kakashi, it's ANBU duty. He used to be ANBU, you know? Anko-sensei's probably in the interrogation process of interrogating a Sound-nin. So our relief sensei is…" Yume managed to grab the scrolls out of Yue's hands before she broke them. The younger Sekai looked eerily demonic now and I was scared…so scared. I wanna die!!!!

"Jiraiya." Haruno grit out, twitching.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto told me. "You might know him, but it's possible you don't because you've been out cold for a looooong time."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side, arms folded. "I recall his name, but I…" I closed my eyes, deep in thought as I tilted my head back upright, my legs crossing on the bed. "…I don't really remember. And, Naruto…" I opened my eyes. "What's this about a Perverted Hermit?"

"That's what he is." Yume was ready to break the scrolls in her hands before Yue grabbed it away. "The most…DISGUSTING, DESPICABLE, HORRID man who ever walked this earth!"

"Where is he?"

Silence.

Shino coughed slightly while Kiba whistled badly. Hinata-chan didn't look up to my gaze and Yue only narrowed her eyes in a 'Release-him-from-his-bonds-and-you-shall-die-in-a-most-painful-way' look. Yume and Haruno were clenching their hands tightly, Hinata still twittering with her fingers. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she made a squeak like a mouse before looking down even more and twittering her fingers even faster now.

"Alright now, I'm ba-ack from my information gathering!" A rather perverted giggle escaped from the window. I immediately leapt out of bed, and flung open the window, glaring at a white-haired old man.

"How old are you?"

"50, but it's not very nice to ask your sensei his age without letting him—"

Yue kicked him off his branch as I ducked under her and rolled to the side to avoid her landing on me. "YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME! I WILL NOT BE DEFIED FROM MY GOAL OF KILLING ALL THE PERVERTS IN THE WORLD AND THAT CERTAINLY INCLUDES **_YOU_**, KAKASHI!!!!!!!" She howled angrily, vaulting out of the window to slaughter Jiraiya. Well, at least I THINK it was him.

He WAS wearing this thing in his hair, which said something about 'Toads' or 'Frogs' or whatever. I didn't really pay attention.

"…this is the 58th floor." I said, looking at my door number.

**58.16**

"Yes, we're on the 58th floor, in the 16th room." Yume said, regaining her senses. "I have no idea why the hospitals have so many floors in Konoha. Why can't they just add more rooms?" Suddenly, something appealed to her…AND Haruno. Sounds of someone getting beat up HORRIBLY echoed through the air.

"THE SCROLLS!" Both yelped, and prepared to jump out the window after Yue…before realizing they couldn't survive such a fall. Both turned on their heel and ran down the stairs at record speed, leaving me, Naruto, Hinata-chan, Kiba and Shino.

"…um…could someone tell me what's been going on since I was unconscious?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"A-ano…" Hinata-chan turned back up to look at me, still blushing. I think it was something to do with the fact that Naruto still had his hand on her shoulder. "A- It's – I…ah…it's…I—"

"Orochimaru killed the Sandaime." Shino said in that monotone voice of his. "And he fled. We had Hokage-sama's funeral, but you were unconscious during that time. Naruto previously went missing and he came back stronger. Sasuke joined Orochimaru and a retrieval team was sent to get him. The mission failed. That was all a few weeks ago. Now, Konoha is still recovering from the Invasion and all our sensei are required to do missions, whether they were supposed to or not.

"Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji are out on a mission now, as are Team Gai. The Chuunin Exam had only one person who passed: Shikamaru." Need I say I wasn't surprised? "We have a new Hokage-sama by the name of Tsunade, and were given scrolls to take care of. Apparently, Orochimaru left them behind during his battle with the Sandaime by accident. And we can't get it open, so we're only taking care of them."

Shino recounted.

I stared. And so did everyone else, except for Hinata-chan, who was still blushing and twittering her fingers. I had NEVER, EVER heard Shino really speak, and I've NEVER **EVER** heard him say so much!

"Shouldn't we be checking on them?" Shino asked, and he walked out of the room.

Silence.

"Let's go…" Kiba said, still dazed and shocked. Naruto nodded and veered Hinata-chan through the door, as it seemed like the poor girl couldn't move. I stood there, before regaining my senses and slipping on my sandals. I grabbed my hitai-ate from the bedside table and tying it around my forehead, I ran out the door after them…and met the doctor that I had kicked off me in a doctor-shaped hole in the wall.

"Sorry!" I squeaked and rushed after the other Genins. Damn it! At this rate, I'm DOOMED!

My orders from Orochimaru-sama…

…well, GLAD I remembered the 'sama' on Orochimaru's name again, heh…

…

…

…

…

"DAMN! NOT **_AGAIN!_**" I punched the wall, willing my Darkness to break it to relieve my stress.

My hand stayed on the wall, and I could feel my bones…my broken bones. HUH? My face in a stunned expression as I turned and followed the others, my thoughts echoing repeatedly again and again and again and again through my head.

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!" Yue yelled, kicking the old guy right where it'd hurt. As 'Jiraiya' fell to his knees, clutching his 'unmentionable', she ran over to me and started shaking me. "You're sure?! Absolutely sure?!"

"How can this be?" Yume placed her fingers at her temples. "I can't recall anything that might've stopped it from working…"

"D-Don't worry, Unmei-san…" Hinata stuttered, trying to comfort me. "It's all right."

"Y-yeah! I mean…you could…you could…" Naruto tried to think of something up on the spot. "Anyway, like Hinata-chan said, it's all right!

Apparently, it wasn't all right with Yue. She shook me harder.

"YOUR DARKNESS DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE?!?!?! HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE?!"

I was getting this horrible pounding in my head. And I wasn't even aware of my surroundings. My senses were on the blink and when Yume made Yue let me go, I wobbled around, like a newborn animal.

"Like…like I said before…" I placed a hand on my forehead, begging for the pain to stop. "My Darkness doesn't work… Something must have happened to me while I was still unconscious. So someone brief me in about when someone found me and brought me to the hospital with Naruto."

"We-ell, it'd gonna cost you. 100 ryou." Kiba smirked. The smirk was erased straight off his face by Yume shrieking at him.

"You're going to JOKE in a time like THIS?!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Kiba put his hands up in defense from the yelling Yume. "Happy now? I was JUST trying to lighten up the mood…" He quailed under Yume's furious glare.

"This is one reason why I'm glad she's my sis." Yue chortled, but she looked me straight in the eye. She wasn't feeling sorry for me. She wasn't even crying her bloody eyes out. Of course, Yue would NEVER do that. Right now, Sekai Yue was…grinning a rather demonic grin at me. She prodded me in the chest with her finger. "Alright…let's get this show on the road!"

"Huh?" Was my only intelligent answer at the moment.

"What are you DOING, Yue?" Yume worried voice floated around.

"Indeed. What _are_ you doing, Yue-san?" Shino's cool voice followed.

"Shaddup!"

"I don't think 'Shaddup' is a word! Heheh…" Kiba snickered.

"How would you like…Inuzuka fed to you, Akamaru?" Yue's strangely cool voice scared me to hell. As did everyone else, especially Kiba and Akamaru. I swear, Kiba might've peed in his pants. "I can force-feed him to you…do you want that?" She knelt down to Akamaru's level, her piercing glare-stare seeming to be cutting right through Akamaru's soul like an axe on firewood.

Akamaru whimpered, shaking his head so fast you'd know he'd be dizzy, and still be feeling the after effects a few hours later. Akamaru shot Kiba a pleading glance and Kiba nodded, agreeing fearfully.

Yue gave a satisfied grunt, before turning back to me. Right now, I was quaking in my sandals.

"Okay, starting tomorrow, you're going to be doing a training regimen with me." Yue said. "That means you'll be doing whatever I usually do."

Shocked gasps.

"Are you planning on killing HER?!" Yume shrieked yet again. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears. Especially Yue. She seems to have better hearing than the best of us…wonder why…

"Yami here depends FAR too much on her Darkness." Yue gestured over to me. "And I've been planning on making her NOT use it. You never know when her Darkness might be sealed away like it is now, so… This is the perfect opportunity!" Yue whirled around and prodded me in the chest yet again. "Tomorrow, we'll focus on the basics and then the essentials of Taijutsu. The following day, we'll do—" She stopped herself. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking you'll prepare for them, right, you baka?"

Stab.

Right on, Yue, right on.

What a way to add salt to a wound. Salt to a gaping open wound that's bleeding its life out.

"…I think she's in shock." Naruto said, waving his hand in my face, back and forth, back and forth.

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked to move.

* * *

"No, you can't DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!" I was CRYING as I struggled to get away from Yue. Five minutes…only FIVE MINUTES of her training regimen and I was already aching like bloody hell and wishing I was dead. Wishing I could die in utmost pain 50,000 times. That was how much it hurt. I was bawling like a baby as Yue caught me and forced me back.

"You're so WEAK! C'mon! We gotta build up that strength of yours! Then, you'll finally be able to break a rock with a pinky!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Yue ignored me and made me continue. By the time it was time for lunch, my body ached more than it did from before. From during the time I was supposed to be taking out Gaara and Naruto's demons.

Little did both of us know that by the end of the day, I wouldn't be the only one who felt like I wanted to die 50,000 times.

* * *

"DAMN IT, PUT ME DOWN, SABAKU NO GAARA!" Yue yelled, struggling against Gaara's sand. I sighed wearily. VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRY wearily.

Heh…only YUE would be perfectly angry and not scared at the prospect of being captured in Gaara's sand.

"So what are…you two…doing here?" I gasped out.

"Yue said something about us all being the same. I'd like to know how." Gaara folded his arms firmly and let Yue drop to the ground. She landed on her hands and flipped away from Gaara, before starting to speak.

"We're all…basically the same, no matter how you look at it." Yue said. "All four of us: Naruto, Yami, Gaara and me. We've all experienced prejudiced pasts; Naruto and Gaara because of their demons, Yami because of her Darkness and me…because of my heritage. I'm half-samurai, half-shinobi. My mother was a samurai. Why isn't Yume a half-samurai too, you're asking that?"

I nodded, alongside with Naruto. Gaara still had his arms folded, but I could tell he was curious too, even though he was too proud to show it. And believe it or not, I like Gaara better than Uchiha-baka-teme ANY day. Even though Gaara's 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000 eternity more likely to kill me.

"Well, it's because…I know that Yume thinks I don't remember this, but I do. Yume and I are cousins, not sisters. That only happened when we were about 6 and kicked out of Chi. She did it so that she could really look after me.

"I remember my mother…she was so kind…with an otherworldly beauty. She never seemed to age. I think I know why now. Back then; I always thought it was because I was a good kid to her, which I was. I just got into trouble from time to time but she loved me. I know why she was always so proud whenever my strength continued to increase in my fighting. She was the one who taught me how to use both my katana and she was the one who taught me Ninjutsu."

What Yue said next REALLY put us off guard.

"My mother…I think my mother…was a demon-ness."

"WHAT?!" I yelled alongside with Naruto. Gaara just stood there, arms folded. He just showed his eyes narrowing as a sign as this was affecting him. I think inwardly, all his questions were being answered.

"It makes sense…I mean…I'm so much stronger than all those Taijutsu experts out there who've been training their entire life." Yue said, raising up her hand and closing it slowly into a fist. "I'm strong because of what I got from my mother…so if she's a demon-ness and my father's a normal human…then…"

"You're a half-demon." I whispered out. "Everything makes so much more sense."

"Yeah." She nodded. She suddenly grinned. "Wouldn't want me sprouting fangs now would we?"

Both Naruto and I nodded fearfully.

"Frankly, I don't think you'll sprout fangs, even _though_, your…genes are made up differently from ours." Gaara finally spoke.

Silence.

"Way to ruin a mood I'm trying to put on those too. Nice going." Yue scowled at him.

"Thank you, it's my pleasure." He said. We stopped. We stared…at him.

"Did…did…" I squeaked out. "Did you just say, 'thank you'?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

I shook my head fearfully.

Yue only laughed and hit Gaara on the back. "Nice! I like that attitude!"

Gaara, apparently, didn't appreciate getting hit on the back. And Yue, apparently, didn't appreciate getting wrapped up in sand. What weird shinobi. They're on terms where they're both equally strong yet they don't like each other.

"Weird." I said, in unison with Naruto. Both of us stopped and turned to each other, grinning slightly.

* * *

GREAT! Another invasion. Just what I need. And THIS time, I don't have my orders. I don't think Orochimaru-sama remembers me anymore. But…surprisingly, I don't feel so sad about that. Wonder why, eh? And it's at NIGHT too, at the full moon… What was Orochimaru-sama THINKING?!

Don't tell me he's planning on making Yue his container and using HER to take my place instead!

…

…

Shit.

I think that's what he's planning.

"HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND HELP!" Yue shouted at Gaara. I was surprised he didn't encase her in sand again. Maybe he realized that since she was a half-demon, she must be something like him, born like a demon.

"What do I need to do?" He asked calmly as he appeared next to her.

Just form your sand over the moon, so that no one can see it. Just cover it, so that it LOOKS like the moon is encased in sand." She said calmly. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Just do it! Trust me on this!" Gaara nodded slowly, raising his arm and his hand in a makeshift claw like position over the moon in the sky. His sand formed 'around' it, around what everyone could see of it, and he closed his hand, the sand forming a ball 'around' the moon.

"**Tsuki no Sabaku no Jutsu!** ((_ (Sounds weird, I know, but that's how stuff is) Desert Moon Technique))_" Yue shouted, her palms having been jutting out at the now sand covered moon. She sent her chi and chakra, in a blinding mix of bright blue and silver towards Gaara's 'moon sand' and all three elements mixed. Gaara struggled to keep his sand 'moon' in shape and beads of sweat dripped down Yue's face.

A bright light shone and then complete darkness before erupting in an ever brighter flash of light. "…" My mouth fell open, as did many of the other shinobi present. As did Gaara. His mouth wasn't open as big as ours, but it was still open.

Sand erupted everywhere encasing every enemy in sand and then the bloodslaughter began. I swear, they didn't even have time to breath in air to scream. They were turned into random pieces of discarded and bloody covered body parts. It was enough to make Yume faint.

Luckily, I caught her in time. Unluckily, that was the moment my body chose to ache again. I started crying, moaning how all this pain was unfair and that I couldn't use my Darkness anymore…it wasn't fair…it wasn't fair… My eyes flickered, as I continued moaning. Not fair…not fair.

They were speaking, but I was on a completely different plane from them. I couldn't hear. Yue was moving her mouth rapidly, as though ordering the people around. Gaara only moved his mouth when he thought it was needed. My vision began to grow faint.

It wasn't fair…not…fair…

Not…

* * *

Few hours, I woke later. Later, I was told excitedly by a happy Naruto how he beat the crap out of the Sound ninja that came his way. I believed him. I mean, I don't even know how strong he is now. I'm pathetic.

My head lowered, I sighed, before Yue decided to stop watching an unconscious Yume. "There's a tournament on…I think Tsunade-sama wanted—"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"The new hokage."

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway," Yue continued. "I think Tsunade-sama wants to cheer us all up. Konoha has lost a lot since the Sound and Sand invasion, you know, so I think the tournament will keep everyone's mind off the war."

"But in the war, don't you fight? So in the tournament, the spectators and fighters will most likely be reminded of the dangerous war to come." I pointed out. She twitched. I took the warning to stay quiet.

"Ne, I think Tsunade-baa-chan has the right idea, though." Naruto nodded, his arms folded and his eyes in their trademark fox slits.

"W- what do you m-mean, N-Naruto-kun?" Stammered Hinata.

"I mean—" Naruto continued speaking, but his voice was not heard over the sound of pounding feet. Everyone turned their heads slowly towards the door.

Suddenly, Lee ran into the room with Gai-sensei, both proclaiming, "DYNAMI DUO ENTRY!" Lee stopped there, trying to woo Sakura, while Gai-sensei kicked Jiraiya in the head. An evil smile appeared on Yue, Kiba and Naruto's faces, and each more evil than each other for every few seconds.

"Henge no Jutsu! Success!" They high-fived. Shikamaru twitched. Heh…must be because of the way they said it. I mean, he says his jutsu, Kagemane, he says the name and then says it's a success. Hrm…I do believe that those three are trying to mock him. And…I wonder what they Henged Jiraiya into? The Sannin was currently sporting a gigantic bump on his head, an over exaggerating Maito Gai apologizing in his 'youthful' ways.

The springtime of youth?

The wonder of youth?

HA! More like the looniness of youth.

But don't tell Lee or Gai-sensei I said that. They'd start saying how un-youthful I was. I don't feel like I want to be victim to their…erm…jumpsuit, bushy-eyebrows, bowl cut shenanigans.

Ino, I noticed was unconscious next to Yume. I heard Neji and Tenten enter the room and plainly said, "Is this some sort of party or something?"

I had NOT missed the streamers that had been hidden by Henge. Immediately, Yue slapped her forehead. As did Shikamaru. "Henge no Jutsu…failure." He muttered. Something was up here…something DEFINITELY was wrong here…

"Kai!" I uttered, interlocking my straight-as-a-needle fingers. The streamers and balloons appeared, Ino and Yume disappeared as well as their beds and I was sitting down on a table. I immediately got off. I mean, it's not nice to be sitting on a table. Chouji, I noticed, wasn't eating, so I turned to him quizzically.

"How come you're not eating?"

"…Ino." He muttered.

"Ah…I see." Actually I didn't. Luckily for me, Naruto came to my rescue, being the loudmouth he is.

"Why doesn't Ino-chan let you eat?"

"…" We could feel the force of Ino's glare as she walked into the room. Chouji let out a whisper so soft, that we had to bend closer to hear him. "She's on a diet."

"Aa." Both Naruto and I said in understandance. If Ino was on a diet, it was more or less likely that she'd make her teammates go on a diet too.

"Okay, I'm getting some booze." Yue said, slouching. She immediately jumped into the air, clutching her backside, teaching the all of Konoha 150 new swear words. Yume stood behind her, angrily wielding a senbon needle. It appears that she's taken to using senbon instead of kunai now…

"**_Don't_**…" Her voice was full of venom. I swear, it was as if ice had been poured down the back of my shirt. "…you DARE drink!"

"But it's beer!" Yue protested. "Is there even an age limit on beer?!"

"_**YES!**" _Yume shrieked at her. "No matter WHERE you are, if you're STILL in Japan, which Fire Country, Wave Country, and all those other shinobi countries are part of, you have to be at least **_20_** to be allowed to purchase or drink alcohol!"

"Yo! Shikamaru!" Yue yelled over to the bored shinobi. "What country -and I don't mean by shinobi country- has the lowest age where you can buy or drink alchohol?"

"Well, drinking age in most countries is 18… I believe the ages 12 to 16 might be the lowest. But there has to be some requirement or something… Albania and Armenia has no minimum age for both buying and drinking; Belgium is 16, but there's no minimum age limit to drinking in private and no age restrictions on beer and wine in shops; Cuba has no minimum age limit to drinking, but purchasing is 16 in shops but 18 in bars or restaurants…

"Plus, in Cuba, a national ID card is given to most kids on their birthdays…ages 13 to 14 is regarded as the proper time for alchol consumption; Moldova, there's no age limit for beer, but if you want to drink wine and spirits, age is 18; Morocco, is 18, but if you're non-muslim or you're a foreigner, which you are, there's no age limit; in New Zealand, minors can drink at any age, but they can only be legally supplied with alchohol by their parent/guardian or spouse…

"Hrm…Sierra Leone has no drinking age, so you could go there…" Yue let out a cheer which was cut off by a howl from herself as Yume wielded her senbon murderously at her little sister. "Of course, in the UK or United Kingdom, the legal age to drink alcohol in a pub, outside the strictly-defined bar area, is 5, provided they are accompanied by a parent who buys it for them. Of course, it's allowed for parents to give their kids aged 5 and over alcohol in their private homes."

"How…how do you know all this, Shikamaru?" I asked, turning from watching Yue and Yume. Naruto did as well. Neji did too. Tenten too. Ino too. Hinata did too. Gai-sensei and Lee were too busy with Haruno. Shino and Kiba did too. Chouji just smiled.

"Order some super chicken-wings for me from Food4Ever website while you're on your high-speed internet laptop, will you, Shikamaru?"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, pointing. "THAT'S CHEATING! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE INTERNET!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. "No one said I couldn't use the internet. And in case anyone is wondering, I only picked out several countries. It's too troublesome to name all of them, you know."

"More like he's too lazy." Kiba snickered.

"Possibly." Neji and Shino said in unison. Everyone stopped. And stared. Before Neji and Shino left the room. I do believe they're going to have a staring and glaring contest. I don't really think they like each other…hahaha…

"Let's go sign up for the tournament, forehead-girl." Ino glared.

"You're on, Ino-pig!"

Both girls left. Lee followed after Sakura and Gai-sensei did follow after his prize student. I noticed that Jiraiya left to do some 'information gathering', and Yue rushed after him, possibly to try to escape from Yume, who, despite her little sister's actions, followed with a grim aura. Kiba followed too. I believe he's attracted to Yume. But that's just MY guess. Who knows?

All that were left were Chouji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm noticing that I'm not including Naruto a lot here. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And it's pretty hard for me to fit all the main cast in at one time, so that's why I will be sending them off in groups…please forgive me!

* * *

**

The tournament was cancelled. Orochimaru attacked again. Naruto was nearly killed…and it's all my fault.

Now what'll I do IF HE FINDS OUT?! TELL ME THAT NOW, KAMI-SAMA!

Kami-sama…

I hate my life.

Now, we're all on missions again. Just like before. And now, all the Genin, and Shikamaru are now in front of Tsunade-sama's desk. We're awaiting orders. And me? I'm just…I'm just…

I don't know what I am feeling now…

"So what's our mission?" Yue asked. "Better be worth my time and skills, old lady." Tsunade twitched. By now, I'm guessing, she would've pounded Yue, but all that would've been to Yue would've been nothing but a couple of easy dodging practices.

I bet I know what Tsunade-sama is thinking now, due to the evidence of that particular large vein on her forehead. 'Kids these days have ABSOLUTELY no respect.' I know adults…because I've had to grow up into one…and I don't like it.

I wish I was still naïve, I wish I was…

"Here are the formations." Tsunade-sama said. "Team 7 and Team 8! You are team Alpha."

Kiba stood to attention and Hinata forced herself to look up and stop nervously twittering her fingers. Shino, as always, was a mystery when it came to emotions. Sakura was at attention, while Naruto just folded his arms, his eyes in a glint of eagerness.

"Team 10 and Team Anko! Team Beta."

Shikamaru stopped staring out of the window, hopefully, at the clouds lolling by. Chouji stopped snacking on his chips, which were cleverly out of Ino's sight. Said kunoichi was at attention along with Yume, me and maybe a little bit of Yue's short attention span when it came to boring stuff like this.

"And lastly, Team Gai. You three, are Team Gamma."

"What are our missions, Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked. He seems a lot better now, after Naruto beat the crap out of him and pulled out that stick out of his royal ass. Tenten, I noticed, held onto her idol's every word. Lee was burning with the passion of youth. You wouldn't want to get that guy angry now…

"Team Alpha, your mission is to go to Takigakure, in the Land of the Waterfall. Team 7, you were specifically chosen for this mission as you went there before, so you shall know how to get in. Team Alpha, make sure you complete your mission and come back as soon as possible. Shino, I'm putting you in charge. Your mission is to guarantee the safety of their leader as he is rebuilding the village for a week. This is a B rank mission. Go now." Tsunade handed the Aburame the scroll, which Shino accepted with a nod.

Team Alpha left, Naruto nodding to me. '_I've gotten a lot stronger. Just wait until you see me! I've even got a brand new move that you don't need seals for!'_ He mouthed to me. What? A new move?

No seals?

Rasengan?

Whoa…

I blanched.

Naruto had learned the Yondaime's move? Whoa. Good for you, Naruto!

"Team Gamma, you are charged with protecting Konoha from any threats. You are to scout daily for any signs of Orochimaru having another attack on Konoha. We can't risk another attack, so that means that this mission is vital and is close to A rank and bordering S rank. You will be helping the ANBU and the Jounins patrolling our borders. Go now."

Team Gamma nodded, before leaving, Lee being the first to leave, and Tenten and Neji close behind, determined looks on their faces. Tsunade-sama continued.

"Team Beta will be in Amegakure in the Land of Rain. Your mission is to be the bodyguard the Princess of Ame, Yuuki. This will also be for a week. Team 10 will be the ones bodyguarding. Shikamaru, you are the leader of the entire mission." Shikamaru nodded, accepting the scroll.

"And…us?" Yume asked nervously, as Shikamaru opened it, absorbing the data. As curious as they were, I could see that Chouji and Ino kept their eyes trained on the Godaime. How nice.

"Team 10, dismissed for your mission." They left and she told us, "Team Anko will be backup."

"BACKUP?!" Did I say how nice?! YEAH RIGHT! I had to restrain Yue with my own strength, and _BELIEVE ME_, I will not live if I have to restrain her one more time!

"Calm down, ue." Tsunade said, clearly used to this. So while I was in a coma, Tsunade got TONS of reactions like this? I have to feel sorry for her…plus I've new respect for the Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama…" I chose my words carefully. "…our mission is to…?"

"Your team will work in the Land of Waves." Before Yue could open her big mouth again to ask a question, Tsunade put up a hand of authority. "But you are all going to pretend to be from Chi."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"What are you scheming, old lady?"

There was actually no point in telling who was asking what. You know Team 4's personality more than well enough. Let's just say I was surprised and resulted in asking a very non-intelligent question that came in only one word. And you can tell who said who, can't you?

"All three of you lived in Chi. You three are the most likely not to be found out that easily in registered Konoha-nin records by enemy shinobi as you weren't born here. Besides, you three know how Chi-nin act, correct?"

"Yes." Yume nodded. Yue nodded too, as sure as Yume. Me, I nodded slowly. I don't know, most of my memories revolve around Otogakure so…

"Your mission is labled as C rank." Yue opened her mouth again to complain. "But it is very important. Though it may be disguised as a C rank mission, in reality, it is a B rank mission, bordering around the lines of an A rank." Yue perked right up.

"What do we have to do?" Yume asked, as the scroll was handed to her.

"Spy."

I froze. "On what?" Yue asked eagerly. Yume looked at me curiously, but I think I managed to look as if nothing was wrong.

"Your C rank is to ensure, as shinobi, the completion of the construction of an important building. In reality, you must keep your ears open for any rumours that might help Shikamaru's team on their mission: Escort and protect the Princess of Ame to and on her visit to Wave Country. Even a tiny assassination tip or rumour would be vital to protecting her."

"COOL!" Yue breathed.

"Under normal circumstances," Tsunade continued. "I would've had Jounins take care of it. But since we are still weak from that first invasion…" She trailed off, rubbing her temples. "He _KNEW_ all that was going to happen, that bastard! How had he known who to disable and who to leave the weak unharmed?! How had he known who to distract?! How did he know our weaknesses?!"

_Me._ My inner, my true self admitted. _I was the one. I was the one who let him know. It's my fault. Kill me. Kill me now. Let me drown in my own blood. Just do anything. Just do anything to kill me!_

"…thank goodness it failed.." Tsunade was muttering. "Team Beta, dismissed."

"Are you okay, Yami/Unmei?" Yue and Yume asked in unison as we left.

"you look rather pale…" Yume murmured, her brain thinking hard.

"It's…it's nothing! Must've been Yue's workout. I'm still worn out. I'm sure it's just the effects of Yue's…_regimen._" I half-lied quickly.

She bought it. With some doubts, but she bought it nevertheless. Yume could tell there was truth in my eyes and answer but what she didn't know was that even though I WAS feeling the aftermath aching and from Yue's torture regimen, that wasn't my real reason and I'm sure you know why.

My arms, legs, and body were feeling like lead weights, and this infernal numbing ache at my calves and upper arms hurt so much. Hell, I woke up in the middle of the night, writhing in pain! I only managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep after going over to the twin's apartment, aching all the way, and getting Yume to use her Dream Chakra Web on me. In other words, I slept over and ached from sleeping on the couch. Yep.

I officially HATE my life now. No denying it. Kami-sama must hate me for eternity…

* * *

We met up with Team 10, a few days after we arrived at Wave Country. Luckily for us, Shizune-san had a Chi headband I could borrow, as I threw my old one away. Tazuna, the old build builder, had been telling us a lot about what had happened when Team 7 came… God…I…I don't even want to think about Sasuke. If what Tazuna said was true, then Naruto…Naruto must've been the most affected… Plus, _he_ was the one who was fighting Sasuke and…

Great. Okay, now, Ino's going into each of our minds and giving us the memories. Okay, here it is…

**Flashback**

_"But FATHER!" Yuuki, the princess of Amegakure whined, stamping her foot like a spoilt royal aristocrat bratty princess. "I don't **want** them as my bodyguards! I can take care of myself!"_

_"Sweetums, pudding, it'll only be for a week until the trading is complete."_

**End Flashback**

Out of the corner of my eye, I heard Yue attempt to gag. Neverless, I concentrated on the memories Ino was sending me from Shikamaru and Chouji and herself.

**Flashback**

_And the leader of Amegakure left. Yuuki meant, 'Gentle Princess', but Princess Yuuki was anything but gentle. Immediately, as soon as her father had left from sight and earshot, she kicked Shikamaru in the nuts and stole Chouji's bag of chips._

_"Why that little—" Shkamaru growled, hobbling around, clutching his spot in pain. Ino ran after the troublemaker, trying to catch her, but the troublemaker dodged and even had the nerve to fling the chips at Ino's face._

_The kunoichi gasped, immediately putting up her hands to protect her face from all that…OIL in the chips. Yuuki purposefully stole the scrolls that Ino had in her pouch and flung them to the ground, stomping on them._

_"You wasted and stole all my CHIPS!!!!!" Angrily, Chouji lunged at her. She barely managed to dodge, but still sneered, holding the scrolls and sticking out her tongue._

_"Give those back!" Shikamaru, how healed, tried to grab them, but she threw them into the water._

_"Then leave me alone! I can take care of myself, you know!" She smiled triumphantly, crossing her arms. "It'll take you YEARS to find them! HA!"_

_And she ran off. Ino, disgusted, wiped all the oily chips off her clothes. "I'm fashionably RUINED! That little brat is SOOOOOO going to get it!" Ino ran after the little troublemaker. Shikamaru looked at the moping Chouji who was crying, before sniffling and opening a new bag of chips. Within a few seconds, Chouji was all better and he huffed as he ran after Ino and Yuuki._

_Shikamaru shook his head and concentrated his chakra to his eyes, searching for the scrolls. Luckily for them, he had planned ahead and wrapped the important scrolls in an invisible and unfeelable layer of chakra to protect it. Since it was his own chakra, he easily found it in the waters, it's form, sinking deeper and deeper. And idea came to him then._

_He concentrated on his chakra on the scrolls and then imagined them flying in to his hands. He was pratically sweating when the scrolls just barely, their tips, peaked out of the surface of the waters. A relieved grin on his face, he kneeled down and reached out and grabbed the scrolls just as they were sinking yet again._

_"Phew." He breathed out, flopping back on his back. "Troublesome…brat is going to be difficult."_

_"We've got her!" Ino's voice was tired by triumphant. Shikamaru turned his head. Chouji had a tough grip on the back of the girl's collar. Said girl was struggling due to the fact that she was sweating. She was still walking. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before realizing that Ino had taken control over Yuuki's body. That explained why Yuuki didn't get into more mayhem._

_"Now…" He rolled over and was on his knees as Ino sat Yuuki down. The blond was sweating and her chest heaving. Chouji offered her some chips, but Ino only glared at him, hissing angrily that she was on a DIET. "What have you got to say for yourself?"_

_"I'm the princess! You can't do this to me! You bastards better let me go before I scream and you get in trouble with my daddy! He gives me everything I want!"_

_"Why are you doing this to us?" Chouji asked her firmly._

_"Because you're all so stupid! I don't like ninjas! They're monsters and evil people that kill! And I'm going to make life a living hell for you guys, and you'll never get this mission completed successfully and then you're going to be put in jail and—"_

_"Looks like I don't have any other choice." Shikamaru sighed, placing his hands in his thinking position and closing his eyes._

_Yuuki noticed the two shinobi's watching Shikamaru. She paled and tried to struggle, only succeeding in sweating more. "What do you think you're doing?! Let me go this instant! I order you as the princess of Ame! Release me at once! My authority outranks yours!"_

_"Save your breath, you little bitch!" Ino yelled at her. "No one, least of all US, cares about your rank! To us, you're just another Naruto from the Academy days!"_

_"Got that right!" Chouji fixed Yuuki with an angry stare. "And if we could handle Naruto back then, we'll handle you easily and the same way."_

_"Oh yeah?" Yuuki managed to sneer. "Like HOW?!"_

_Ino slapped Yuuki…HARD. The girl was too stunned to yell. Ino sniffed and folded her arms, a death glare forming._

_"That's how. That's how I dealt with Naruto. Actually, I beat him up. Punched him. If you want that to happen to you, by all means, go ahead and be the troublemaker you are." She was really sweating now and was running low on chakra. Shikamaru's eyes opened._

_"Ino, let her go."_

_Gratefully, the Yamanaka did so. Yuuki just stared, her head still turned to the right from the force of Ino's slap. A hand finally made its way to her cheek and she shook uncontrollably as Shikamaru crouched down to her level. Whatever Ino was expecting Shikamaru to do, it wasn't what he decided to do._

_"Do you like clouds?"_

_Ino fell over. Chouji only laughed and smiled. Yuuki just stared at him, wide-eyed, blinking many times to stop the tears that sprouted around the tips of her eyes the moment Ino slapped her. Of course, that didn't do too well and tears fell down her cheeks. The princess desperately tried to stop, wiping her tears quickly on her silk sleeves, but they kept on coming._

_"Clouds are nice." Shikamaru continued, sitting himself comfortably on the ground and craning his head up to watch the clouds drift by. It was a sunny day, unlike what the usual would be for Wave Country, where it was usually always misty due to the ocean and the sun._

_"Are…aren't…aren't you going to hit me?!" Yuuki finally demanded, glaring at Shikamaru._

_"Why should I? Troublesome…" Shikamaru laid his head down, his interlocked hands cushioning it as he just lay there and watched the clouds. Chouji smiled again and made himself comfortable next to his best friend, offering him the bag. Shikamaru accepted and the two shared the bag. Ino, however, wasn't taking this as peacefully._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS **WRONG** WITH YOU, SHIKAMARU?!" Ino tried to stomp on **the spot**, when Shikamaru stopped her with his shadow. His fingers were in the Nezumi (Rat) hand seal as he slowly sat up._

_"Troublesome woman, don't you get it?"_

_"…uh…NO!" She scowled at him. Shikamaru sighed, releasing the jutsu and scratching his head, looking at Chouji. Said Akimichi took the hint and explained the logic that his other teammate had not been able to understand._

_"Did you even **stop** to think about **why** Yuuki acts like this? Did you even **stop** to realize that **this** is the same situation that Naruto used to be in?"_

_"…oh." Blinking, Ino finally understood. Yuuki plucked up the courage to speak, even though her voice was as shy as a mouse's, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke._

_"W- Who's 'Naruto'?"_

_"A shinobi from Konoha like us. He wants to become Hokage so that everyone who didn't acknowledge him and treated him like dirt will have to respect him." Ino sat down, as she spoke to the curious Yuuki._

_"Th- that's funny…" Yuuki managed a shaky smile as she stared at her hands. Perfect…with never a scratch. God, she wished she could scar them for life! "I…I don't want to be Princess…I just want to be normal. No one lets me play and no one lets me get hurt and no one ever lets me play games where I could fall down… I want people to treat me like a normal person…so…that's why…that's why…"_

_"That's why you're like this?" Chouji asked._

_"Yeah…" Yuuki stared at the clouds. "And…I think clouds are nice too, Nara-san…"_

_"Just call me Shikamaru." Shikamaru scratched behind his neck as he lay back down. "Yeah, they are…but why do you think so?"_

_"Well…ah…it's…I…nothing…" Yuuki stared at her feet as though expensive leather shoes were worth the examination._

_"If it's nothing…then you'd give an answer right away." Chouji pointed out and Yuuki flushed a brilliant red. She forced herself to look up at the clouds. Then, she took a big breath._

_"It's just that…they're so LUCKY!" She stomped her feet angrily on the ground as she leapt up. "I hate them! Clouds are so lucky! No one tells them to go to bed when you don't feel like it! No one says they have to eat so nicely and politely! No one says they can't have fun! No one says they can't just lie around in bed all day! No one says they can't eat commoner foods even though they might like to try it!" Tears sprouted again as she cried. "**It's NOT fair!**"_

_Yuuki expected them all to feel sorry for her. Chouji and Ino immediately stood up to comfort her, but Shikamaru's words stopped them all. "The world isn't." He drawled lazily, sitting up. Yuuki slowly turned around and met his gaze. It was one that spoke of experience._

_"You think we'd want to get saddled up with a princess that's not her name? No, thank you! But…mind you…" Shikamaru stood up and smiled at her. "An unruly princess is better than one that's too scared to do anything, right guys?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Obvious."_

_Yuuki smiled up at the three shinobi. She had always been told stories that shinobi were bad people that killed without reason and that the shinobi made bad bodyguards because then, when they had you all alone, they'd sell you and then beat you up and kill you. Maybe…maybe…maybe, just maybe…_

_…maybe those stories were wrong._

_"Thanks for understanding…" She murmured softly._

_"Don't worry!" Ino piped up, beaming as she gave Yuuki a quick hug. "It's all in a mission's work!"_

_"Yup." Chouji opened another bag of chips._

_"Let's go…SHOPPING!"_

_"What?! But they won't let me EAT in shops that contain clothes in them!" Chouji protested as Ino, carrying Yuuki, dragged Shikamaru and himself to the town square._

_"Troublesome! That's why women are so troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled._

_Yuuki giggled and Ino smiled at that._

**End Flashback**

"Whoa…" Yue said. "I always thought royalty were just stuck up because at birth they had sticks stuffed up their royal asses!"

"YUE!" Yume stabbed her younger sister with a senbon. Yue just winced and rubbed at the sore spot, glaring at her. "We are in the presence of a little girl so please kindly refrain from your usual and habitual swearing!"

"That's the whole reason I _**did** _swear! I swear in front of everyone I don't know and I swear in front of everyone I **_do_** know, so what's the difference, eh?"

"I wish Naruto was here…" I sighed. "And Hinata-chan too… Both of them would know what to do…me, I'm hopeless…just hopeless…"

"I'm going to get more food!" Chouji prepared to run off but I grabbed the end of his scarf and held him back. It tightened around his neck, so he immediately ran back and loosened the scarf, huffing.

"You're not going anywhere, Chouji-san." I glowered at him, smiling a little on the sadistic side. "**_You_**, along with Shikamaru and Ino, are going to be taking care of Yuuki, aren't you? And Yuuki still has to play the role of a spoilt brat, so as to not arouse suspicion. You already thought of that, didn't you, Shikamaru?"

"Don't worry, Yuuki already knows." Ino informed me, patting a shy Yuuki on the head. "Right?"

"Yes…ma'm…" Yuuki seemed to want to shrink.

"Though…I still can't believe…" Yue suddenly appeared in front of the princess, her face so close that their noses nearly touched. "That this little mouse is that bratty kid that caused a Chuunin and two Genins trouble…eh?"

Yuuki trembled, her face down. "I'M NOT A MOUSE!" She shrieked into Yue's ear. Yue immediately jumped back, head spinning.

"Hell, that was LOUD, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Sekai!" Ino shouted. "She's OUR responsibility!"

"Well, responsibility my ASS when I beat her up!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"SHUT **UP**, SIS!"

"What did you say?!"

"Come here, Yuuki!"

"I'm NOT A DOG!"

"Troublesome…" Chouji, Shikamaru and I said in unison.

And I'm right…I'm sure this mission is REALLY going to be troublesome with Yue, Yume, Yuuki and Ino around. And I just noticed…Yue and Yume's names are spelt so identically, it's hard to believe they're not really twins… Maybe they were born at the same time, different mother and father? Possibly.

But if there's one thing I'll need to sort out…

The knot in my stomach appeared again as it painfully had more often nowadays.

…is what I'm going to do once I'm discovered as a spy.


	11. The Present Pt10

**AMAZING AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU **_HAVE_** TO READ READ IT READ IT READ IT READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Guess what? The Past, the Present and the Future, is, in fact **_NOT_ **going to end after two more chapters, or, er, one more chapter! I'm not getting that old yet!!! Hahaha! Of course…do you guys want me to do the timeskip? This will be vital in 'The Future' chapters. Do you just want me to do just ONE chapter of the timeskip and random bits of the timeskip? This is important! So make sure you include this in your review!!**

**Thank you! WHOA! SNA-AP! 19 pages!**

**DON'T FORGET TO **_REVIEW!_

**

* * *

**

**The Present Pt10**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"I don't get this…" Yue stared at the scroll that Shikamaru gave to Tazuna. The bridge builder opened it up with great caution, his eyes skimming the kanji on the now opened scroll. "…isn't that the scroll that no one could open?"

"One of them, anyway." Shikamaru said, lazily as he accepted the scroll back from Tazuna and tossed it over to her. "Here, try opening it yourself." Yue caught it easily and calmly placed her fingers onto the side of the scroll, her chi checking for anything.

"I don't sense anything…" She said, her eyebrows raised and then, she tried opening it, but the damn thing wouldn't stay open. "…UGH. ERGH. AUGH. YAGH." She nearly collapsed as Yume took the scroll from her and tried to open it using her Dream Chakra Web. It didn't work.

"Try it again, Tazuna-san." Yume gave it back to the bridge builder, who opened it easily.

Silence bestowed everyone.

"Hell no."

You can guess who said _that_.

"It appears as if the scroll only allows non-shinobi to access its contents." Yume said. "Tazuna-san, could we see what is written?" The open scroll was handed over, but as Team Beta crowded around her, not one kanji was seen. "That's strange…" She looked up. "Are you absolutely sure there was kanji?"

"Yes…why? Can't you read it? It's there in plain sight. '_If you can read this, you are no threat to me.' _" Tazuna said. Shikamaru took the scroll from Yume, looking carefully at it. Ino sat boredly next to a sulking Yuuki.

"While you guys are busy with the scroll, can we go shopping?" She pouted, trying to look cute.

"Well, I suppose so, as you're not really required…" Ino's eyes, alongside Yuuki's, lit up. "…Chouji will accompany you." Their heads fell, as Chouji mustered a hurt look at not being wanted.

"I'll come as well." Yume said. "They'll need a level head with them."

"Aa." Shikamaru nodded. "You guys can go." A few seconds later, Yuuki and Ino had dragged Chouji, while Yume followed behind, as level-headed as could be. Yue just turned back to Tazuna.

"Yo, Nara." Shikamaru looked up as his family name was called. "Hand the scroll over to Tazuna. Then, Yami, me and you will all send chakra to our eyes and pay close attention to the scroll, okay? As long as you can see the scroll, no matter where you look at it, it's fine."

"Why?" I asked.

"What Tazuna said was on the scroll made me think." Yue placed a finger on her temple to show that she really HAD been thinking, or else we would've thought she was joking with us. " '_If you can read this, you are no threat to me.' _"

"So?"

Shikamaru sighed, having already grasped the concept. "No wonder none of the strongest shinobi could open the scroll. Only those without the ability to use chakra could open it."

"Huh?"

"Well, THINK, and get that damn brain of yours workin'!" Yue glowered at me.

"Well, we can't _all_ be geniuses!" I yelled back.

"You wanna make something of it, Yami?!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" By now, we were glowering so close, our foreheads and noses were touching.

"Don't tell me you're going to kiss now. If you are, then, please, grant an old man his last wish and let him turn his back." Tazuna said jokingly. That made us realize how stupid we were being. Shikamaru reprehended us with one last annoyed glance before speaking.

"Just send chakra to your eyes. Tazuna-san, just hold up the open scroll where we can see it. What are you wasting time for, Unmei? Send chakra to your eyes!" Shikamaru said, annoyed, his chakra already focused around his eyes. I could see sweat trickle down his forehead, before glancing over to Yue. Chakra focused around her eyes, along side some of what I think was her chi.

Then, I probed down deep into my centre, closing my eyes and poking my chakra, willing it to come. I felt it struggle, before coaxing it up through my upper body. It hesitated and struggled before we reached the eyes, but I made it go around them, nonetheless. I was sweating and wiped it off my forehead, before turning to the scroll held up by the bridge builder.

_Nice try. But you're not going to read what this scroll really says if you don't put your brains to it._

I sweatdropped. Who ever heard of a scroll that mocks you? Even though it doesn't really look like it's mocking you. I mean, it says that, but then it doesn't really mean it, like it's just teasing you, trying to egg you on and get you more intrigued.

I glanced over at Shikamaru, who had an even more annoyed expression on his face. Evidentially, he had gotten the same message that I had. As I was turning my head to glance over at Yue's progress, even though I was as sure as hell that she had gotten the same results as we had…I heard her talk in a very commanding, yet confident and even surprised voice.

"That's enough, Tazuna. Thanks, you've been a big help, old man. Now, I believe Inari and Tsunami are waiting for you back at home, ne?"

"Haha…" Tazuna smiled, at the beaming Yue, handing back the scroll before lifting his eyes to where the sun was, his hand shielding the sun's bright rays and protecting his eyes. "What d'you know? It's already time to go. Everyone!" He called in a loud voice to the people still working. "That's good enough progress for today. I'll see you all tomorrow at the same time, alright?"

Half-hearted, yet happy and grateful calls of 'thank-you' and 'goodbye' replied as the construction workers headed off home. It had been a tiring day for them, yet, they loved this job, and seeing the fruits of their labour being appreciated once finished was enough reward for them. That, and 10, 000 ryou a week. More than enough a difference from before.

That was big change from what it had been a few months ago.

"Er, Yue?" I heard Shikamaru hesitantly ask. "You know something, don't you?"

"Course I do! Can't you see the damn smirk?" Yue smirked her trademark smirk as I turned back to face her. I stopped forcing the chakra to my eyes and collapsed to my knees, gratefully. Shikamaru had dispelled his a long time ago, thus being able to still stand, despite the fact that he too was weary.

Yue was breathing lightly, but other than that and the slight sweat trickling down her forehead, she didn't look fazed at all. In her eyes was a happy, yet determined glint. She folded her arms proudly, scroll still in hand.

"First, what message did _you_ guys get?"

"Uhm…" I scratched my head. "Was I supposed to remember? I recall," I looked at her annoyed. "That we were just experimenting, you know. I think it went something like, uh… 'Nice try…' uh… 'but you'll have to try harder than that', or something like that."

" '_Nice try. But you're not going to read what this scroll really says if you don't put your brains to it._' " Shikamaru said, word-for-word.

"Yeah, what he said." I laughed nervously. Yue just rolled her eyes, but she was still smirking, so I could tell she wasn't really annoyed with me.

"Okay, what I got was…uh…" She scratched the back of her neck. "Something… Oh, I knew what it was…think…think!" She kept on snapping her fingers before her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "I got it!"

Shikamaru and I both leaned in eagerly.

"…wait, no, it came out of my mind." We nearly fell over. "Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering. "_Alright! You got it, kiddo. Knew you could. Hell, I'm surprised you forgot. We used to do stuff like this all the time, remember? Okay, you ready? You and your friends can read the scroll now if you want. Just do what we used to do together when treasure hunting, alright? Remember, look underneath the underneath, and always try to look at the double meaning!' _"

"How can you remember all that?!" I nearly yelled.

"Easy." She smiled an actual, genuine smile. I hurriedly looked about for a camera to capture this absolutely rare moment that could fetch me a couple thousand ryou if I looked hard enough for a seller, but then she frowned again before I could ask a tourist walking by to borrow his/hers. "That's what my dad would say. And to tell the truth, I think that's one of his scrolls."

"Who's your dad?"

"Sekai Shiroi." Yue gave a grand smirk. We didn't give any indication we knew who he was. Actually, I had no clue, and I don't think even Shikamaru did. I mean, he's not _all_ knowing… "Or, as others know him, the Shiroi Zetsumei of Chi."

"The White Death of Chi is your DAD?!" I shrieked as Shikamaru just stared wide eyed at her. Who hasn't HEARD of the White Death of Chi?! A prodigy in the Sekai clan who fully mastered his chakra and chi at the age of 2! Age of **_2_**, god damn it! SOME PEOPLE ARE TOO AND SOOOOOO LUCKY!

The Shiroi Zetsumei of Chi was well known and famous in all shinobi countries. Because, when shinobi fought him, all they swore they saw was just a light blur. It was rare that anyone who got in the way was left alive. Thankfully, Sekai Shiroi wasn't a killer. Of course, I didn't know that Shiroi was part of the Sekai clan…

They say that Shiroi Zetsumei is SO STRONG, he, his father, his grand-father, his great grand-father, his great grand-father, his great-great grand-father, his great-great-great grand-father and all his male ancestors, could easily become Chikage. Of course, only his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand-father chose to be Chikage.

Plus, they say that he already _knows_ Chidori! Wild, eh? And they also say he's as strong as all the Kages around. Of course, he should be, as they say he's close to being Chikage, right? Right? AM I RIGHT OR WHAT?!

EVEN OROCHIMARU-SAMA AND KABUTO-SENSEI EVEN TRY TO GET THEIR HANDS ON HIS JUTSUS. EVEN OROCHIMARU-SAMA WAS WARY OF HIM! YOU KNOW WHY?!

Because the White Death of Chi is practically so powerful, so strong…they say that any child of his, could easily become the next Chikage. Of course, Yue told me that the Sekai used to marry into their own clan. Of course, in this generation, she had told me, she had no intention of marrying a blood-related brother or hell like that. She also told me that Yume didn't like it either, even though she chose not to spoke of it.

"You didn't know?" Yue sounded surprised. "I thought you'd know! This adds to why I'm so strong, ya know."

"You know you could've warned me?!" I shouted from my little hole in the ground. I had toppled over in surprise, you know…

"Stop yelling, you're sounding like Yume, right, Shikamaru?"

The Chuunin was already thinking hard. "I've one word."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Troublesome."

I fell over yet again, a laughing and howling Yue and an annoyed Shikamaru helping me up. "You need balance. Or else you'll go back to training with me, alright, Yami?" I stopped laughing. And, nodding fearfully, I didn't try to get her angry, even though she practically frog marched me back to the place where we'd be staying as Team Beta.

* * *

"Shit, man." Yue breathed, as she read the scroll. "I don't believe it. Dad actually wrote how to use that!" 

"What jutsu?"

"This one." She pointed at it in awe. At the kanji. "Chidori." An immense dislike showed open her face. I'm guessing that's for Sasuke more than it was for Kakashi, but WHATEVER! "And…"

"And?" I crowded closer, trying not to knock anyone over with my plate or step on anyone's food. Not only would be it rude, it'd be practically disgusting!

"Yeah! And?" Yuuki eagerly asked, as she gulped down her food in a non-princess like manner, happily, even if it _wasn't_ dignified or elegant.

"If I can master my chi…and chakra usage…just like dad… I CAN FINALLY BECOME CHIKAGE! AHAHAHAHA! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! WHOOHOO! AWRIGHT!" Yue pumped her fist into the air, laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, she twitched, lowering her fist and narrowing her eyes until they were closed and she folded her arms. "Yue?" Yume asked. "What's—"

"Quiet." That was just a soft word, but it felt like a steel blade cutting right through your back and into your spine. Yue didn't look happy now. It made her previous happiness seem like a mask of disguise. "Just be quiet." She stood up, eyes not meeting anyone's. "Shikamaru!"

Her sharp voice brought him quickly out of his cloud gazing abrubtly. "H-hai?!"

"Assassination will come. 392 degrees from the south, 295 from the east. Keep Yuuki safe, now."

"W-what are you planning on doing?" Yume demanded as Yue left.

"A killer never stops what they are born to do."

That one sentence left everyone feeling like they had just walked into death's torture chamber.

* * *

Yume clapped her hands over Yuuki's eyes and Ino's hands went over the little princess's ears. Yuuki didn't struggle. She allowed herself to be shielded from a truth that would haunt her. A truth that no one so young would be able to face without going insane. 

Chouji just stared into his chip bag as both he and Shikamaru looked serious, lips drawn into thin lines. I just…I just found himself sitting with my back against the wall, staring at the sliding door that kept all of us separated from the world.

Sounds of death would've escaped to tell us what we didn't want to know. And I found myself hearing it more often now. Death was nearing. But a question in mind…WHO was going to die this time? The last time I heard this sound, a sound of eternal suffering and silence of death…a sound of pain…a sound of eternal fire damnation. Someone died. Someone. Mainly the Chikage.

When I was still in Chi, a little girl, one person other than my family, my teachers and my classmates associated regularily with me. That was the Chikage, a kind old woman. Now that I think about it…I think she was…someone who I thought as family. She associated with me. Well, only a little.

And she died.

So suddenly.

I believe it was my fault.

A warning from the heavens for no one to come near me. Or show me kindness. I must be punished.

Well, that's what Chi thought of me.

And that was the last time, anyone treated me kindly other than Grandmother.

I hugged myself, my head lowering as tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. I miss her…I want her back. I want to feel those hugs. I want to smell in and breathe her scent. I want to be able to hear her voice and her hand patting me on the head. While I was still a little girl, I always wanted to grow up faster for some reason. And I didn't want to get patted on the head.

I was stubborn.

And now I seriously regret being that. I regret wanting to grow up into someone. I regret the day I was even born.

I was now crouched, my knees hugged to my chest, my forehead resting on my knees. Tears. I realized, when I tasted the bitter taste of salt in my mouth. I swallowed, willing for it to go away. It stayed, lingering, like a sin that would forever stay.

A sin that would never be washed away.

A sin that would be my ticket to the eternal suffering of hell.

I'm sorry I killed.

I'm sorry I killed those nice people. All those nice people I killed in assassination missions for Orochimaru. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed you. I'm sorry I ripped you from your families. I'm sorry I ripped you from a career or path that could take you somewhere…anywhere than the place you knew as home.

To the family of the ones I killed. I'm sorry for killing them. I'm sorry for killing those who you thought would stay forever. For those you loved dearly and for those you hated with loathing until the news of their death. I'm sorry…for killing them before you could say goodbye or how much you loved them.

I hate myself.

I am a murderer.

I murdered.

Countless humans, I murdered. And I'm still alive.

I want to die.

I want to die.

I want to die.

I want to die…

…I want to—

"You alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately looked up, rubbing my eyes on the back of one of my hands quickly, but they still flowed gently onwards. Chouji gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's alright."

It's _not_ alright.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'd better not be told it's suicide, Yami." Yue's voice appeared as she closed the sliding door behind her. I spotted red streaks on her clothes. She caught me staring. "I'm not bleeding."

_I'm not bleeding._

That's all I needed to know.

That's all I needed to be told to find out that she had murdered.

Yue would be forgiven.

Why am I thinking that?

She murdered, same as I.

_But not in cold blood._ My inner voice told me, the voice of reasoning. _She murdered, yes, but only to protect the ones she cared for. The ones she felt a connection and a duty to protect. Yue is not you. Yue is half-demon, yet she shall be saved. Unlike you. You shall suffer at the hands of Satan himself. You shall suffer for your sins. You shall—_

Suddenly, the voice didn't sound so reasoning anymore.

"Unmei?" Yume's worried voice reached me as she knelt beside me. "Are you alright?"

Her tone was so familiar to my Grandmother's. Her never-ending will to find out what was wrong with me. Her kindness and caring of and for my emotions. For the emotions she knew would easily shatter, if treated roughly and uncaringly, could easily leave me like a doll. A soul-less shell of a doll.

I couldn't help myself.

My face scrunched up, my hands clenched into fists, I hugged the first thing nearest to me. Yume. I hugged her so tightly I wouldn't let go. Tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I was bawling. "I'm sorry I killed them! I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry! Please! Please! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I don't know how long that lasted.

I just know that my mouth was dry. My voice hoarse and spouting out what I didn't want to be told. And my life going nowhere.

* * *

I woke up, drowsily drowsy. My eyes were still closed as I continued to drift back and forth from consciousness to unconsciousness and back and then back again. Because I remembered as soon I was aware of my own thoughts and of what had happened. I didn't open my eyes. 

Because, as I tried to convince myself, if I was like this, still 'sleeping', I wouldn't have to face harsh reality. I could make myself believe what wasn't true.

Maybe…

…maybe.

Though, if I had to admit, this fake reality of mine seemed pretty real. I though it felt my right side go cold, like someone had opened a door from that side, before everything was warm again as though someone had snapped that door shut.

Fake reality was convincingly real to real reality.

Or was I just trying to convince myself that?

Either way, I SWORE I heard voices. From fake or real reality? I'm not so sure about the answer, though…

"She says she sinned in her sleep. How can she sin? Hell, I haven't even seen her KILL anyone during our missions!" Yue was shouting.

"Then's it's possible," Yume replied. "That it happened sometime before she even met us."

"Well, it's impossible for if she was a little kid, then." Yue's voice shot back. "Even **_I_** wasn't like that."

"But circumstances vary." Shikamaru's voice was added to the discussion.

"She said she was sorry she killed them. I'm…I've never…" Ino was saying.

"I've known she was hot-headed," Chouji said. "But I never thought she'd have killed **_anyone_**!"

"You took the words out of my mouth, idiot! I was going to say that!" Ino yelled, still waiting for someone to speak. "And…about Unmei killing…killing some people…well…I didn't actually think—"

"No one did." Shikamaru said. "She kept it hidden."

"Like a mask."

"Yeah."

Silence ruled over everyone.

"Hey!" Yuuki's cheerful voice came as the coldness returned to my right side before disappearing. "Why's everyone looking so grim?"

"Nothing." I felt movements. "Come on, Ino, Shikamaru. Didn't we say we were going to take Yuuki on a tour?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Shikamaru. "Troublesome, though."

WHACK

"You ALWAYS think something is troublesome, Shikamaru!"

"Don't hit me, woman! I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru was saying as the coldness returned to my right side and then I heard the sliding door snap shut behind the four and the warmth returning. Silence reigned this room once again.

"You know…" Yume said softly, but the intended words were not as soft when Yue who spoke both their minds said them.

"YOUR FRICKIN' BRAIN'S GONNA GO RETARDED IF'N YOU DON'T FLIPPIN' **_GET YOUR ASS UP,_** YAMI!" She roared in my ear. On impulse, my eyes snapped open and I sat up, pushing myself backwards, ending up colliding with the wall, my back becoming one with it. I saw stars.

"You're up." Yume smiled, but I could tell it was a little forced.

"…ah…" I opened my mouth and that was all that came out. So…how was I going to explain this?

"I think her brain's gone retarded." Yue smirked, making turning her index finger around in circles near her temple.

"I HAVE **_NOT_** GONE RETARDED!" I was unbelievably loud. I clapped my hands over my mouth, yet Yume and Yue laughed.

"It's nice to see that you're back, Unmei. But," The smile disappeared from Yume's sophisticated lips. "We need to talk about what you said earlier." She looked me in the eye. "There's no pressure on you, Unmei. You don't have to tell us what happened before you met us; you don't have to talk about it. But we—"

"Uh, Yume? Sis?" Yue interrupted, waving her hand up and down to get her attention.

"Yes?"

" 'We need to talk about what you said' and 'You don't have to tell us what happened' slash 'You don't have to talk about it', are complete opposites. You're backing her into a corner. What is this? Reverse-psychology (SP?) for murderers?"

Hearing the 'M' word again, my blood ran cold.

"Cheer up, Yami." Yue continued. "Everyone who's a shinobi has to kill at some time, and if not, they're forced into a position where they have the choice to kill or be killed. Everyone's sinned. We're all sinners and we'll all go up in smoke."

"That's still not easing her conscience." Yume shot at her cousin. "Unmei feels strongly about her past actions in the…" Here, she bit her lip. "…_quicker way of bringing the cycle of life around_ section."

"Wow." Yue rolled her eyes. "What a description, scientist."

"Yue, I am serious!" Yume's voice was angry.

"_Well, **SO**_ am I!" Yue's voice was equally angry and annoyed.

"This is not helping!"

"Neither are YOU!"

"I believe this is nothing we should be quarreling on!" Yume tried to resolve this.

"YEAH RIGHT! IF WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING…" Yue suddenly and abruptly stood up. "…then why did you bother on starting the fight? You **_knew_** I'd react that way, yet you still **_chose_** to say what you did." The soft ending to a loud beginning shocked Yume to silence, and Yue slid the door open. "I'm goin' out. And, Yami?"

"Y- yes?" I managed to get out. She swiveled her head back to look at me. An understanding gaze and a comforting smile met me there. I felt comforted. I felt understood. And most of all, from a friend. From a dear friend who's been through the same.

"Everyone's been through this more than once. Some, more than others. No one, in this world, is better and no one is worse. It's all in our choices. Even so, no one's perfect. 'sides, you're different. You actually feel sorry for what you've done, while others rejoice in the pain. You're different. You feel remorse. You're not like me. You can change your fate, Yami. Life's not destiny, like Hyuuga Neji-I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-the-hard-way-in-my-royal-ass says."

That last sentence left me smiling, even **_if_** it was only a little. She waved, turning her head back forward. And then she closed the door behind her as she walked forward. W- wait…

Those two actions, turning her head back forward and walking forward, left me to realize. I have to keep moving forward. I'm not dead. I can still do things to make up or atone for what I did in the past. I can never erase what I did, but…

…still, I can make up for it. I can never properly say I'm perfect, or say that I'm confident I can go to heaven because two words: I can't, _or_, It's impossible. I heard a slight laugh from my side, as I turned my head to look at a sad Yume.

Sad in her eyes, yet a smile on her face.

It was…emotional. I could feel it in the air.

"Yue's growing up…and I can't stop her." She said to no one in particular, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She didn't even look like she cared if I heard or not. She was just talking to herself. "The one…I brought on myself to raise is growing up… And I can't do anything. I'm nothing. She's growing into something. And all I can do…is try to support her in behind." The tears fell, but she didn't wipe them. It was like she didn't even notice that they were even there.

And then, Yume stood up and left, smiling uncertainly at me, before closing the door behind her.

I came off the wall and settled myself at the kotatsu in the center of the room. Thinking about it. Thinking about everything I've just heard.

It seems like this…is affecting all of us, and not only me. I shouldn't be so selfish. I shouldn't wallow in self-pity. I have to keep on striving forward, I have to keep on moving. I'm still alive and I can do things. I have to make the best of it all. All that I'm given.

And I'm not the only one in the world, so I can't just feel sorry for only me. Everyone's changing, everyone's moving, everyone's involved in something, and everyone's learning and preparing to do something. And I know…

My hands into fists and my eyes narrowed and hardened.

…the time will come.

I will kill Orochimaru or be killed by him. Or, someone else will do it for me if I fail. I wonder…

I looked out the small crack between the sliding door and the thin paper wall. Yume hadn't closed the door properly. Maybe she couldn't. Maybe it was the door's fault. Maybe she had been careless. The world was full of answers and possibilities. I could see birds out on the branches of the tree, chirping, and raising their young.

Life cycle.

Everyone dies. Everything lives. Everything is born. Everything is killed.

And…I'll just have to keep on moving.

…_What about Naruto?_

I felt myself go cold again.

Yes…what ABOUT Naruto?

What should I do? I can't just run over and tell him I'm a spy and all that! It's not that easy. It's not that easy, honestly.

It isn't.

Please…stop.

I'm begging you…

…stop.

…please….please…

……please.

* * *

"Thank KAMI-SAMA the damn mission is over…" Yue groaned, stretching her arms back straight up. "It was HELL pretending to still be Chi-nin, eh, Yume?" 

"Yes…indeed." Yume replied with a rather faraway look.

"Sis..."

"I'm not your sister and you know that."

"So? IT'S A HABIT. 'sides, I like to call you sis. Puts the responsibility on someone else." Yue playfully stuck out her tongue as she put her hands behind her head, looking away, looking at me. "How's it going?"

"A- ah?"

"You're doing fine, eh?" She smiled. "Good to hear."

"Hey, guys!" We all turned at the hearing of Ino's voice. She waved at us, before running to us, followed by an annoyed Shikamaru and an eating Chouji. Yuuki was safely back with her father. "Guess what?"

"What? You grow fat or something?" Yue snickered, as Ino glowered.

"No! Yuuki's going to visit Konoha if she can!"

"That's great news!" Yume smiled.

"Yup!" Ino smiled. "We girls have GREAT taste in clothing."

"You mean…only she does." Chouji said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"It'd **_better_** be nothing, for YOUR sake…"

"Hahaha…" Yume laughed alongside Yue as Ino continued to threaten Shikamaru. Chouji walked up to me, nodding at me encouragingly. It was encouraging, but he didn't know how I felt, really. Gods…

* * *

"HELL YEAH!!" Yue yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "We've met up with Team Alpha! A FEW DAYS FROM KONOHA! THIS IS GREAT! WE CAN ALL TRAIN AND BEAT EACH OTHERS' ASSES UP!" 

"My ears…" Kiba groaned.

"I'm sorry, Kiba…" Yume laughed nervously. "You too, Shino, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto."

"HEY! HEYHEYHEY! WHY AM **_I_** LAST?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN, DUMBASS! AND DON'T YELL AT MY SIS!"

"I believe it is pointless to argue and fight, as this will only further delay our return to Konoha." Shino said.

What he said made us all shut up. Well, the ones who were talking, anyway. It was a while until the silence was broken, by none other than…Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one surprising ninja.

"I'm hungry."

"And what's THAT got to do with anything?!"

"Can we eat?"

"A-ano…" Hinata-chan twiddled her fingers. "N- Naruto-kun, I- I think it'd be b-better if y-you waited…"

"Aw…do I HAVE to?"

"N-n-n-y-yes…"

"Ok. FINE!" Naruto grumpily said.

Hinata-chan looked like she was about to cry. Her crush was going to hate her. And I did something I'd never thought I'd be doing. Something that from the beginning I had thought impossible for me. I showed compassion.

"I'm hungry too. Can we eat?"

"Sure." Yue shrugged. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Un-huh."

"Yup."

"Why DOES EVERYONE listen to you?!" Naruto grumbled into my ear.

"Be grateful, Naruto. I just got you lunch. Do me a favour and share the bento with Hinata-chan, will you?" I passed him the bento, which he took and opened quickly, obviously starving to death. Well, in **_his_** terms, anyway…

"Eh? Anou sa, anou sa, Hinata-chan, how come you're not eating?" He asked, after taking two huge bites of an onigiri(1). It was nearly gone.

"A-ano…Naruto-kun…" She turned pink, twiddling her fingers even more as Naruto passed her the box. "A- Arigatou…"

"Welcome." Naruto managed to get out as he swallowed the rest of his onigiri, choking. I had to thump him hard on the back and Hinata-chan had to get him some water. But none of us really minded.

Kiba scarfed down his lunch. He too, evidentally, must have been starving himself, only his pride never allowed him to speak. Akamaru ate his food gratefully. Shino…well, Shino ate the way you'd expect Shino to eat. Yue and Yume ate normally, which was, pretty okay as I was used to it. Shikamaru and Chouji ate…yadda…yeah…okay…

…

AND WHY AM I WATCHING PEOPLE EAT WHILE NOT EATING MYSELF?!

I took a big bite of my own onigiri, as I chewed, I watched Sakura—…Haruno chat with Ino—…err, Yamanaka…wait, no, just Ino. They were chatting, but I could clearly see almost no life on Sakura's part. Ino might as well have been chatting with a wall.

…

…did I just think of Haruno as 'Sakura'.

God no.

Kami-sama no.

Buddha no.

…

Confucius no?

Okay, now THAT sounds stupid.

* * *

"Hey!" Yue beamed. "That's a neat blade you have there!" She was talking about the sword strapped to the back of a ninja wearing complete black. And to get a compliment even FOR A SWORD…from Yue, that was priceless. 

"Yeah, that's pretty cool!" Naruto grinned.

The shinobi froze, slowly turning round. That's when we noticed his headband.

Chi.

"You two are…Sekai?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah, you know us from somewhere?" Yue asked, folding her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"I believe it is because of our hair…is it not?" Yume asked.

"Ah…yah…" He said slowly and suspiciously. "Ano…where are you headed?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked.

"Back to Konoha, a few days from here." Yue replied. "Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are going around for supplies. We're just picking up dinner. We ran out of food during lunch…heh."

"Why are you smiling, Yue?" I asked, twitching. "You're part of the problem that devoured the rest of the food we had. Along with YOU, Naruto…" I shot him a glare.

"I'm a growing kid?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Besides, Kiba-teme and that fatso Chouji also helped out. Not to mention Kiba's dog, Akamaru…"

"Don't let Chouji hear you call him a fatso." I said. "The term is 'Pleasingly-plump', remember?"

"Hai." He laughed. "Neh, neh!" His eyes lit up. "Oo! Oo! They have ramen here!"

No one did anything to stop him as Naruto ran around wildly, stars in his eyes as his mouth was drooling. In cases like this, it was a good idea for your entire well being not to stand between an obsessed and whatever they're obsessed WITH.

"Who's gonna pay?" Yue and I asked in unison.

"Good point." Yume said. "Naruto, please only purchase the ones you can afford to buy. We can't have you wasting your ryou."

"…" The Chi-nin thumbed his nose, while narrowing his eyes further at us and scratching the back of his neck simultaneously. If I didn't know better, I'd say that those actions were some kinda signal for something. Something big. But of course, no WAY would there be—

"Hey, THERE you guys are!" Kiba shouted as he ran over, Shino following at a distance with Hinata, Sakura and Ino, Hinata being the only one of the three girls to be carrying the food, as Shikamaru grumblingly carried the packages of Sakura and Ino, Chouji only being trusted with bags of clothing. "Took FOREVER to find your headache colours, idiot!"

"You'd better be referring to Naruto, Inuzuka…" Yue grit out. "Or else Akamaru will get a new chew toy."

At that, Naruto lost it. "YOU WANNA FIGHT, KIBA-TEME?!"

"OF COURSE! WHY **_ELSE_** WOULD I YELL AT YOU?!"

"WHY YOU—"

"That's enough!" Yume said sharply. Everyone turned to look at her. When Yume gets like this, you can't help but think she's your leader and you can't help but think whatever she's going to do next is completely right. For me…that's kinda scary… "We've got everything we need, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

"Ugh…t-troublesome…packages…" A weak voice said as he struggled to keep his packages balanced in his arms. No need to say who.

"Okay, then let's go." Yume bowed to the Chi-nin. "It was nice to meet a fellow Chi. Good day." Then, she turned to us all. "Let's go."

"What?! But why?!" Yue complained, but Yume's sharp glance made her shut up. "Okay, let's go." She sighed, grudgingly. "This town was getting boring, anyway."

* * *

"Maybe I'm cuckoo or something, but I keep thinking we're being followed." Sakura said. 

"You're a cuckoo. Marry Uchiha. He's a cockatoo with that hair of his." Yue howled in laughter. No one joined in, and her laughter quickly died down. "You guys can't even take a joke, eh?"

"Now is not the time for jokes." Shino said. "I believe you had something to tell us?" He was addressing Yume, who nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Ino asked, having just made Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto carry all the stuff. Hinata-chan walked nervously beside Naruto, offering to carry some of his packages, but the blond boy always put on a grin and said he could take it. Hinata-chan would've fainted, but Naruto had turned his head away to answer angrily back to a comment Kiba had just made. Ino rolled her eyes at their antics with Sakura.

"I don't know…but…" Yume bit her lower lip. "That Chi-nin…there was something about him…"

"Like he was wary of you two." I nodded. "Yeah, I got that too. And his actions…"

"Yes…either he is extremely rude or he is part of something planning to do something to us. But what?" Yume asked aloud, but still quiet. We all heard her, but it was quiet, all the same.

"Well…" Kiba.

"Uh…" Chouji.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru.

"We'll just kick their butts if it's an ambush!" Naruto whispered excitedly. I'm guessing he never really used Rasengan yet, eh? Or maybe… A thought struck me. Was it possible that before, while being assigned our missions in Tsunade-sama's office…he was…we were…he was talking about something else?!

"No way…" I said, but everyone was assuming I was referring to the ambush.

"It's possible." Shino said.

"And definitely…starting…" Sakura frowned. "I'm getting this weird feeling."

"Me too…" Ino agreed.

Then, at that moment, her eyes widening, Yume shouted, "EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

When we didn't and only looked at her curiously, she summoned out her Dream Chakra Web and blocked a flurry of kunai. "Wha-?" Everyone's eyes widened. Well, maybe everyone except Shino, whose eyebrows only furrowed as he raised his arm to summon out his bugs.

Suddenly, it was as if they just appeared out of nowhere, a group of ninja surrounded us and attacked us, leaving each of us to fend for ourselves. Packages were left forgotten on the ground, and kicked around as we sought to defend ourselves, recovering instantly from the shock.

When Naruto used some sort of technique involving a major range of self-taught, effective, yet crudely learned Taijutsu attacks on several nins at once, they all popped. "Guys! They're Kage Bunshins!"

"Wha-?" Kiba shouted. "Dammit! They were leading us on!"

"Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted at the Akimichi who nodded. "Everyone, get back!"

"Got it!" We all shouted in unison.

Chouji used the _Nikudan Sensha(_2) and started pulverizing them all. Well, just popping them. We stepped in to help when one of them started trying to strangle him with chi. Actually, I was the one who stepped in. I don't know why.

One minute I'm watching some chi move to attack and another minute I'm blocking a barrage of attacks of chi I normally wouldn't have been able to. It was as if my body was being controlled. Or was it just muscle memory? Or just the results of Yue's…ahem…training?

Hinata shouted, "_Byakugan!_ (3)" She used her new techniques, destroying Kage Bunshins all around her.

Shino used his bugs, Shikamaru and Ino used their special jutsus and Yume and Yue worked, even IF it was very unorganized, together, if crudely. All of a sudden, it felt like we were being pulled back. We were, in fact by Yume's strings.

"Unmei! Put up a shield!" She was nearly screaming. My reaction time had slowed down so I didn't move as fast as she wanted me to, so, what Yume did was…

_THONK_

Yume fell to the ground, dead to the world.

I felt the chakra of some of the others angrily rush off to kill the offending nin, but I know…

Yume is dead.

And nothing of this world can bring the dead back to life.

* * *

**BONUSBONUSBONUSBONUS:**

**THE STORY OF:**

**Shiroi Zetsumei**

**a.k.a.**

**Sekai Shiroi**

**And maybe a little on Yue and Yume's Past**

**WARNING: A MIXTURE OF PAST AND PRESENT TENSE**

Sekai Shiroi, was the Sekai prodigy, able to fully control his chi and chakra in various ways since the age of 2. His twin brother, Sekai Daisuke, was not so lucky and had to work hard to live up to the disappointed standards of their parents. In the Sekai clan, in order to keep the pureness of the clan, a Sekai must marry another. In this case, Shiroi was legally allowed to marry his cousin, Sekai Leiko, though many considered it incest.

Shiroi didn't really like the idea of marrying his cousin, no matter how seemingly pretty she was. He didn't want to marry one of his own blood. And he always got shivers when he thought that he and Daisuke was the result of his father and his father's sister.

Daisuke, on the other hand, had no problem with the idea. In fact, since the day they first met the elegant Leiko, his heart had been captured. His innocence still stood with him, even though he pined for the girl, knowing that it was pointless anyway, as she had her sights on his older brother.

Sekai Leiko was from the higher ranks in the clan. Shiroi and Daisuke from the lower. No matter how many times his father tried to convince him it was the right path to choose, Shiroi knew that this wasn't the path for him and always nominated Daisuke, knowing the younger boy's crush on Leiko.

Shiroi was well known in Chi. Who wouldn't know him? Most of the time, one would be able to find him in the training grounds he had been trained on all his life, perfecting new techniques, learning and creating from nature.

During one of his missions, Shiroi met a female samurai by the name of Tsuki. The two opposite personalities clashed almost immediately, his cool, nonchalant attitude firing up her hotheadedness. Her short temper didn't really impress him and his attitude didn't impress her. So naturally, neither was happy of the fact that they had to be traveling together, because of the mission.

It was the first time that Shiroi really got angry at someone since the day he had learned how to fully control his chi and chakra. That day, he had to lose everything that reminded him of his late mother, who had died only hours after giving birth to him and Daisuke. To lose something you were given of someone you never really knew, yet wanted to…longed to…made him feel hate.

He learned hate at age 2, his eyes like daggers, piercing right through and puncturing every Sekai around him. Shiroi brooded for 10 days and 11 nights, not speaking a word, not making any sound, and not eating nor drinking, his eyes and facial expressions of hate and despise the only things needed.

His self-created fast ended abrubtly on the 11th day when Daisuke, his little brother crawled up to him and spoke his first word: Nii-san, though it sounded a bit more like "Ish-san". Shiroi didn't think…couldn't think…his mind had been blank, only processing the fact that someone he barely just knew called him big brother.

Looking into Daisuke's happy, smiling eyes, Shiroi saw innocence. Innocence he wished he still had. His little brother had not learned how to hate again. And with a smile that he wished was real and not forced and faked, Shiroi hugged his little brother.

Sekai Shiroi never remembers that day, for it was long ago, but Daisuke remembers. He remembers the day, for his memory is photographic, though his elder brother does not believe him. It doesn't matter, anyway. He was the only one to make Shiroi smile when all other attempts from the other Sekai failed.

Back to the anger Shiroi felt for Tsuki. Both of them quarreled, even IF it was about the simplest thing, like, on what to eat, how to eat it, how to train, how to wield a sword properly (Tsuki was a samurai, after all, even IF she was female) and even things that both wouldn't have really cared about in another time. Daisuke couldn't help but smile all the way. He knew something, and no matter how many times Tsuki and Shiroi grilled him for the answer, as his smiling was getting on their nerves, the younger Sekai would never tell.

"Damn woman." Shiroi scowled, crossing his arms. "Just make up your mind already!"

"YOU make up your mind!" Tsuki shouted, curling her hands into fists, her shoulders pulled back and her chest stuck out defiantly, one leg up in front in an unladylike way.

"What do you mean?!" He shouted back, uncrossing his arms and waving them about for emphasis.

"You know what I mean!" She prodded him in the chest with an angry finger.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, that's stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid, baka!"

"Who're you calling 'baka', you baka onna(4)!"

"I do believe I've been insulted!"

"How long did it take for you to know _that_?!"

"Shut up!"

"**You** shut up!"

"No, **you**!"

Glaring match having started, both put their strength into it, their gazes unwavering, as they glared so much they didn't even think of blinking. Daisuke smiled, but at the same time, he was sweatdropping. What was this? Fight over…what kind of food they bought? Specifically…sushi?!

"They're fighting over sushi…" He laughed a little.

"Do you wish to make something of it?!" Tsuki and Shiroi yelled in unison at him, before turning to glare ruthlessly at each other, each disgusted at being 'teammates'.

"Damn it, woman, I didn't come to waste my time shopping for sushi!" Shiroi glowered.

"And damn it, my _evil_ sir, I did not come to waste my breathe arguing with the likes of **_YOU!!!!_**" She yelled, before stomping off.

"Women." Shiroi muttered, before walking quickly away to the opposite direction. Daisuke looked between them. Who was he supposed to follow? He reasoned that Tsuki would probably nearly kill him for getting on her nerves, so, he hopped off the fence he had been sitting on and raced after his elder brother.

"Shiroi! Shiroi!" He grinned at him.

"What do you want now, Daisuke?" Shiroi asked with a sigh, not an annoyed sigh, but a rather tired sigh. "Truly, I say to you, I am, what you call it, '_bushed_' and '_beat'_ and ready to '_plunk my ass onto a futon_'."

Hearing his brother use slang brought a grin to the younger Sekai's face. "Let's celebrate with sake at the bathhouse!" He cheered. "At the hot springs there!" He grasped his older brother's arm and pulled the non-resisting Sekai there. It took some time, as they were undressing, for Shiroi to finally speak.

"You're not old enough to drink yet, little brother, you're only 20. The law states that only 21 and over may drink… But, I believe in equality—"

"What about the one between men and women?" Daisuke teased. "Does Tsuki fit into a category?"

"Yes." The annoyed twitch could be heard in Shiroi's voice as the corners of his mouth twitched in unison and a vein popped on his forehead. "She fits in the category of bulls and oxes and others like that."

"Okay, now, that's just plain mean to her!" Daisuke couldn't help but tease as the two made their way to the men's side of the hot springs. The two got inside the pool, both leaning their backs at a side of the hot springs. Daisuke responded to the head by placing the damp cool towel on his forehead. It helped a little, as he was not accustomed to heat like this.

"Hn." Came Shiroi's reply.

"Okay, stop that, seriously. I get enough from the genius down the street back at home. They say the kid's a prodigy and that the kid' smarter than me, who has lived in this world for more than 20 years while the kid has only been here for a measly 6." Daisuke made a face.

"Don't let yourself be aroused angrily by just a child." Shiroi smiled to his brother at his side, before turning back to face the air in front. "And I hardly think, 'the kid', would be impolite, rather, to one, despite their heritage or not."

"I could easily say the same between you and Tsuki. All the talk about 'woman'."

"Tsuki is different."

"Not so. They're—"

"What? Softer?"

"…get your damn mind out of the gutter." Shiroi chuckled, giving his brother a fair noogie.

"Okay, on what grounds are you allowed to steal and use my noogie technique?" Daisuke laughed, trying to get out of the grip. It was tight and perfect, but then Shiroi's grip slackened and Daisuke slipped out, grinning like no tomorrow. "Haha! You're useless against my escapes! Ha—"

His laughter died down as his brother leaned back, against the hot spring edge, face in a pained expression. Daisuke poked his brother and immediately recoiled. Shiroi was burning hot. He looked down at his own hands, which were becoming wrinkly. Was it the water's fault? Shiroi let out a groan of annoyance, hand on his forehead.

Shiroi never really came to hot springs, so Daisuke guessed that his brother's body had low tolerance for heat, or something scientific like that. Tsuki was a good healer. He heaved his brother out of the pool and helped the poor guy get dressed before they went back to the inn.

They were met back by an angered Tsuki with both hands on her hips. "ABOUT **_time_** you two showed up! It's time for—" Tsuki was cut sharply off by Shiroi's stumbling and then fainting. Once she took one good look at his face and compared his rising temperature to her, she affirmed what it was. "A…fever. Get him in a futon, Daisuke. What he needs now, is sleep and I'll get him some…" She trailed off, checking his temperature again. "Around over 110 degrees Fahrenheit. The guy's not getting up anytime soon. MOVE!"

Daisuke scrambled to his feet and helped his brother up. Shiroi was relatively light for a man his age, but heavy enough for Daisuke to have problems. Even though they were the same age, it seemed the bigger brother was always the strongest…not to mention the heaviest.

It took two weeks before Shiroi opened his eyes and sat up. "Hullo, Dai." He called Daisuke by his nickname as the silver-headed man walked by the room, before yawning. "How long was I out?" It had been easy for the genius to figure out that he had, been, in fact, unconscious for at least the strands of 13 days.

"Two weeks, bro." Daisuke grinned. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back. Fever began rushing up and down and all around."

"Crazy." Shiroi rolled his eyes. "Who took my temperature? And how did they do it?"

"Tsuki. And she used her hands." And that, Shiroi snorted. "What?"

"Tsuki should know that the most unreliable measuring factor is the skin. It still retains the heat it's been given, so temperatures may vary."

"Yeah, but still, you should thank her. Tsuki's out back."

"Maybe later. I've got to get back to training. I've been letting my skills rust." Shiroi ran a hand through his hair.

"But—"

"Later, Daisuke. Later."

It took 6 days, before the three went on a shopping trip again. The mission had been completed, thanks to Shiroi's face recuperating training skills, and now they were going back to Chi. The trip was unusually quiet, and Daisuke asked if he could go off and explore this new village. Given permission and where to meet them, Daisuke happily ran off at ninja speed, going on top of rooftops.

"Show off." Shiroi muttered, shaking his head, but a smile graced his lips. Tsuki thought it fit him very well, but the smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "Well? Aren't you going shopping or something?"

"Y-yes! So why are **_you_** here?!"

"I'm here to carry your stuff. Daisuke made me promise."

"Oh, okay. Remind me to buy a gift for Daisuke then, because I was going to tone down my shopping list, but with you here, you can carry everything!" She smirked.

"Not everything, woman." Shiroi growled. "And make sure you buy only the things you can carry. I'm only carrying the provisions, remember? In. My. Bag."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you buy that much stuff, I'm going to dump it all on you at Chi and you won't be able to go anywhere. That's what. And that's why." He smirked back.

"Cocky bastard." She muttered under her breath, going into the supermarket. Shiroi only ran a hand through his hair. It had become a habit, now. It took just 20 minutes to get all their provisions. The two didn't argue, so no time was wasted. Tsuki thought it was relatively nice and they made it out with an hour to spare. They did a bit of window-shopping and browsing for a while before… "Oh-h!" A shop caught her eye and she ran excitedly into it.

" 'Weapons'?" Shiroi folded his arms, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Ah well, might as well stock up on weapons as well." He scratched his head before making his way in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A teenaged girl chirped. '_Whoa…he's a steal!'_ She gazed at his looks, but he ignored it. He was used to it in Chi.

"Do you have any kunai, senbon and shuriken? I'm running low…on the kunai and shuriken."

"And about the senbon, sir?"

"It's gift for my little brother. He can give it to his son or daughter whenever he chooses to get married and start a family."

"I SAID **_I_** was buying the gift, GENIUS!!" Tsuki twitched out from her examining several swords and scabbards. As luck would have had it, she didn't break anything.

"I really don't have time to argue with you." Shiroi rolled his eyes, running his head through his hair with a sigh as he examined the weapons that the girl placed on the countertop in front of him. "I'll take…" He removed his hand from his hair placed it in his pocket, like his other hand was doing with the opposite pocket. "…a five pack of those shuriken…and…ah…10 kunai."

"Okay, and for the senbon, we have these. For the girls and for the boys." She showed out various, senbon with outrageous colours. "Oh, and we have the plain ones too."

"Um, do you have anymore kinds of the plain ones? The others seem…a bit too…_flashy._"

"I keep on wondering why people don't buy them except for people who are abnoxiously dressed." The girl said to herself as she put them away and placed out different kinds of senbon. "Okay, we have the really thick variety, the—"

"How much is this scabbard?" Tsuki finally asked. She had been looking for a good scabbard ever since her old one had broke. She didn't really mind. It had been a hand-me-down from her elder brothers and sisters.

The girl glanced over, a tinge of annoyance for the lady to be interrupting her time with the guy. "**11,717,000 yen(5).**" She said in a frosty voice. "I don't think you could afford it though."

"Your right." Tsuki bit her lip. But the sword had such a good blade! She had always dreamed of having a scabbard that matched up to the excellence of the blade, yet did not seem too showy offy. She was going to put it back on the rack, Shiroi's voice startling her.

"Just bring over here, I'll pay for it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair once again.

"Wh- what?" Tsuki was startled, but her hands clutched onto the scabbard. "W-why?"

"What do you _mean,_ why?" He sighed again, turning away so she couldn't see the faint tinge of red. "It's a…okay, just think of it as a thank-you for taking care of me for two weeks, alright?"

"But this is so expensiv—"

"You looked like you really want it, so I guess it _has_ to be worth it."

"…thank you…" Tsuki said as she made her way to the counter. By then, Shiroi had successfully chosen what he wanted. "…Shiroi."

"You're welcome…" he turned his face away and she did likewise, though in the opposite direction. "…Tsuki."

'_Aw, darn it.'_ The teenager pouted. '_I was hoping he would be free, but I guess, with looks like that, he **has** to have a girlfriend or something…'_ "Your total is—" Without a word, but a smile, Shiroi handed the teen the desired amount. Gaping at him, the teen couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks for helping us out." He smiled, before taking his stuff and walking off. "Get your stuff, Tsuki, we've only 15 minutes to meet Daisuke." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Tsuki beamed, and grabbed her scabbard, expertly slipping her sword into it. It fit like a charm. She smiled.

A few years later, though, Shiroi and Tsuki would have a child by the name of Yue, and at the exact same time, Leiko and Daisuke would have a child by the name of Yume. Yue had her mother's eyes and her father's hair colour, her hair style unique. Yume had her father's eyes and her mother's long hair, yet she still managed to look something like Yue. And then, a few years after that, Tsuki would be forced to run away, as she was revealed as a demonness. Shiroi couldn't find her, but he ran the blade of Daisuke right through him, to show that he was not afraid of death.

Tsuki and Shiroi were pronounced DEAD by the Chi council and Leiko and Daisuke were told to just care for their own child, which they did. Daisuke had some harsh feelings towards Yue for stealing his older brother away, as the little girl always had gotten her father's spare time and praise.

When Yue, still a little girl, had been turned onto the streets and bullied, she was saved by a group. And she joined it, becoming a _yanki(6)_, learning the fine art of stealing without being able to be blamed by the victims.

But she was banned from Chi at the age of 6, Yume, choosing to go with her. Yume had felt a connection with Yue and so, the two became sisters instead of cousins. While running away, they met up with Konoha nins and were brought to the Sandaime, where they were enrolled in the Academy, becoming official Konoha citizens.

The rest of the story…will be told, soon enough, my friends. Don't worry.

* * *

(1) riceball 

(2) Human Juggernut ((_The art of Expansion, a secret skill passed down to members of the Akimichi clan. This technique enables a ninja to temporarily enlarge part or all of his whole body. Its use requires the expenditure of an enormous amount of caloric energy. –Taken from Naruto Vol. 7, Chp. 55, Pg.6))_

(3) The all-seeing eye, hereditary trait of the members of the clan Hyuuga. –Taken from Naruto Vol. 7, Chp. 58, Pg. 7

(4) woman ((_I think it's a rude way or something…but whatever! NO girl wants to be called by their gender because we all have NAMES for a reason! We-ell…that's what _**I**_ think, anyway))_

(5) I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing that's around 100,000 dollars US.

(6) Juvenile delinquent or young gangster ((_They carry around wooden swords and stuff like that, right?))_


	12. The Present Pt11

**Author's Note: Huh…I don't believe it… (turns to Yume) I guess that's that. No one really likes you.**

**Yume: **What?! My word…

**Yue:** …that's too funny to be a joke I can laugh at… (kicks author)

**AUGH! UNGRATEFUL BRAT! KICKING YOUR OWN AUTH—**

**Yue:** Save that crap speaking for later, loser! (kicks author again and again) You rarely update! The series is gonna end soon! And I WANNA KNOW IF I'M **LIKED** WELL! Put up a FRIGGIN character POLL already, DAMN IT!

**OW! Show some…nice qualities…to me…**

**Unmei:** Why should she? …you always stray from the plot, anyways… Hey! Are those braces?

**Yeah? So?**

**Unmei: **Oh, nothing, only that you told us that before you started the series you had braces in your first phase and now you have them for your whole mouth and that's that. Not that braces are bad, but you need to brush more.

**WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOM?!**

**Yume:** (twitch) I would've been…bring me back!

**(gets hit repeatedly) NOOOOO! I SHALL PERSEVER—**

**Yue: **(kicks) Tell that to the judge!

**NOOOO-- I'm OKAY!**

**Yue: **DAMN IT! OKAY! I'M TAKIN' OVER THIS JOINT!

**NO! YOU CAN'T DO THA—**

**(gets shoved into a closet, gagged, tied, and blinded)**

**Unmei: **(dusts off hands) Okay, everyone! Character poll is up! Who was your favourite OC?

**Yue:** (mutters) Without a doubt, it's not gonna be Yume due to that zero response.

**Yume:** SAY WHAT?! I WASN'T THE ONE PERSON WHO BARELY HAD **NO **LINES WHATSOEVER!

**Unmei:** (angry) YOU TALKIN' ABOUT MY GRANDMOTHER?!

**Yue:** I think it was your adoptive mother…Yumi, right?

**Yume:** Just get started with the story please… (sighs)

_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CHARACTER POLL FOR THE FAVOURITE OC OF THIS STO—**_

**Yue: **WHAG! HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE?!

**(gets bound, gagged and blinded once more with several hits to the head)**

**Yume: **Okay, to also even the odds, there'll also be a character poll for the favourite Naruto character portrayed in this story.

**If you don't review… I SHALL…**

**  
_NEVER_**

_**EVER**_

_**FINISH**_

_**THIS **_

STORY

AND

NEVER

EVER

UPDATE

IT

AND

SHALL

ABANDON

THIS

FOR

ETERNITY!!!

**All three:** GASP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

**I  
CAN  
AND  
I  
SHALL  
IF  
THERE  
IS  
NO  
RESPONSE!**

**MWAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Unmei: **AUGH! MENTAL INSANITY! MENTAL INSANITY!

**Yue:** Must resist urge…to slaughter…authoress…

**Yume:** Good thing you're resisting. If she's dead, we're not existing anymore.

**ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**The Present Pt11**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"…no…No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yue yelled, fighting against our restraints as Yume fell to the floor, dead to the world. "YUME!!!!" She broke free and in a burst of chakra and chi punched the single Chi-nin all the way around the world and back, stopping her with a sickening _CRACK_ of vital bones being broken. "It's all your fault! Your entire fucking fault! I can't believe I was part of Chi! I can't believe I used to be part of such a stupid village! Of such a…a…a…" She was crying now, her shoulders heaving up and down, tears streaming down her red face. "YUME! YUME!!!!!"

I, myself, stood as if frozen on the spot. Yume?

The girl who kept Team 4 in line.

The girl who had ridiculed me and Yue for various reasons.

The girl who was the big sister of both of us.

The girl who had been forced to grow up maturely before she was ready to.

The girl who had warned us all.

The girl who had protected.

The girl who had understood and reasoned and talked and listened.

The girl who shielded.

**And the girl who was dead.**

Dead.

The word rang itself in my head many times before I understood.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead…

…dead?

Yes, Yume was dead.

Why was I so calm?

Though frozen, why was _**I**_ not crying like Yue was. Was I a monster that held no compassion for others? Was I? Was I?

"I'm…a…monster…" I fell to my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes. And tears not for Yume, not for her memory…but for myself. I was despicable. "They…were right. They…were…right."

I broke into tears and started bawling like a baby.

Hinata-chan came over, I think, and I remember crying while she comforted me, tears streaming down her own face. Naruto helped us, but I could see that in his eyes, he was crying as well. Kiba and Akamaru comforted Yue, something on other terms, he would not have even THOUGHT of doing. Shino, bowed his head. Ino was crying alongside Haruno, who, Yue healed even though she didn't have to. It was result. Result.

Result of a death.

Everyone's soul was breaking.

Yet life goes on.

Why am I?

Thinking this?

Why can I think so calmly, yet myself, I am-?

I am a monster.

Created by the Darkness within me.

_WRONG._

What?

I continued crying. The voice was nothing, just something…nothing.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I'm you._

_You're me._

_We're each other._

_Simple._

Not simple! Not simple! I was a monster!

_Yet that thinking is simple._

Yes, it is, but—

_You thought you were a monster, correct?_

Yes, but why—

_That is wrong. You thought you were created by the Darkness. But it is gone._

Gone? Impossible! If it was gone, I'd be dead and—

_Yes, you'd be dead, but it is gone from your consciousness. Because I have made it. It will come back when I let it._

Why?

_Don't change the subject. You're only running away._

I'm NOT!

_Then why can you still be so calm if Yume is dead?_

I'm NOT! I'm crying—

_Material world does not matter. What you do in the material world does not always reflect in what you think in the mental world._

But—

_You are not a monster._

Huh? What are you—

_You are a monster created, but—_

Hey! You just said I wasn't a monster—

_You interrupt me. Do not interrupt me, now, if you wish to see your friend alive again._

What? You mean you can bring Yume back from the--?

_No, I can't. It is not in my power over life. But I __**can**__ ask the Death God to give her another chance. I can __**try.**__ I can __**attempt.**__ You can never know what you accomplish until you attempt to do something._

What are you saying?

_I am saying what I just said. It is up to you to ponder and understand, thinking what we speak._

HuH? I mean—

_Do not change the subject yet again. This is unnecessary stalling._

I'm sorry, I—

_Back to what we were speaking. You aren't a monster. Yet, you are a monster created. You are not a monster by the way you think. Yes, you are a monster. But, in the terms of the monster I am talking about, it is the monster every mortal human is. You are not a monster created by the Darkness. No one…not even the Darkness…can change you. You changed yourself. You are the one to blame._

I?

_Yes._

I'm sorry.

_What for?_

For everything. I'm sorry I was even born.

_That does not help. You should not say sorry to me. You should say sorry to yourself._

My- Myself? B- but why?

_You are pushing yourself down. Keep your head up and your self-loathing down. No one should hate. Hate is too strong. There is no need for it in the Creator's world. You should love. Love one another and respect. Respect. Yourself._

And…what about Yume? About her life?

_I have already sent the request. Now, all we do…is wait._

Wait?

…

…

…

…Hello?

Um…

…how come you're not answering me?

Hello?

Hello?

Hello?

Hello?!

I'm on my own…aren't I?

_**Now, all we can do…is wait.**_

The words echoed as I, still crying, through my tears, watched Yume. She looked paler than the palest of white I've ever seen. Her silver tresses seemed like the colour of dead metal. No song to it. No flow. No happiness. No life.

Suddenly, I thought I heard thumping. My crying lessened, but it did not stop. Thumping. It felt warm. Like a heartbeat.

Heartbeat?

I looked over at Yume's face and was shocked to see colour rise in her cheeks. "Yume?" I whispered, causing everyone to look at her body.

"She's…"

"…alive!" Yue grinned shakily, tears still wetting her face. "My sis…is alive!"

And the souls were repaired. With relief.

I'm happy.

I'm so happy.

Thank you. Thank you.

Thank you, Kami-sama.

Thank you.

Thank…

…you.

* * *

"The hell?" Yue muttered. "How did you come alive? Weren't you friggin' dead?" 

"…" Was all Yume said, blue flames of depression floating around her.

"Why's she so depressed?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised _you're_ not that depressed seeing as you barely had any parts." Yue pointed out.

_**STAB**_

Naruto started mumbling random things before suddenly stopped. "Unmei?" He turned to me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Y-yeah?"

God no.

I could feel myself sweating.

Don't tell me Naruto found out that I'm in league with Orochimaru this early—

"Are you Kami-sama?"

I face faulted.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND?!" Yue shouted.

"IT'S POSSIBLE!" Naruto shouted back.

"I'm deaf…" Yume mumbled from her little space on the earth.

I sighed inaudibly, relief releasing all that tension from my shoulders. I was safe for now…

But you never know…

I spotted some burnt earth on the ground, burnt away grass was obvious. Somehow, no one else had noticed. I barely had, after all, and my senses were…well, okay, to say the least…without my Darkness…

"Uhm…" I thumbed my forehead, concentrating. "**Behave and I will not kill you, Yami.**"

OUGH.

I coulda sworn that my neck tightened and I was slightly restricted of air at that moment.

Damn that is scary.

I slightly had a flashback (I hate them) of my battle with one of the Chi-nin clones… He had launched a fire jutsu, I remember, so that'd explain the scorch marks. But how do you make fire scorch a message into the hard earth itself?

My fingers brushed against it and I winced slightly at the shock of heat that burned them. On instinct, I stuck them in my mouth and sucked on it. Damn, that hurt…

"I don't wanna die." I mumbled, like a child.

"Well, I don't either!" Naruto called cheerily from the ground in which Yue, huffing, and puffing, and angry….had stomped him down. "Because I've got to protect my precious people!" And he grinned a grin that could not be wiped away from memory or his face in the following few hours.

* * *

I feel guilty. 

Why?

How the hell was I supposed to know when I first started out on this mission?

My WHOLE outlook on life has changed. Not to say that it hasn't really changed me. I barely even remember why I even joined up with that snake freak—

Oh yeah…my grandma.

Strange thing though.

I don't want her back. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but…if he brought back my grandma to life… What's to say that it wouldn't be necessarily be another in her body? Most likely her soul's gone to heaven. Grandma deserved it. But if there's no heaven and no hell… Then, how do I know, when Orochimaru…no…IF Orochimaru brings her back…

…

…how will I know that she'll remember me?

* * *

"Can I have a talk with you, Unmei?" Naruto was silent after that at the dying, yet still going strong with light campfire. I looked around us, sleeping, slumbering bodies of everyone else heaving up and down. Both of us had a night shift, but it could easily be averted with the kage bunshin we were able to create. I could sense he wanted to talk somewhere else, where we wouldn't be overheard. 

"Sure." I grinned. Whatever it is, it's probably about freaking out about no more ramen.

That's easy.

All I have to do is promise him more ramen.

I followed him into the forest, after we created several kage bunshin, extra, just in case they needed to call us back in case of an ambush. Not that it'd be likely.

"Naruto?" We slowed to a stop, his back to me. I looked quizzically at him as he turned.

Unexpectedlly…

It wasn't about ramen.

If it was, the intensity here…

Even if we weren't exactly in a room…but…

It was suffocating…

Suffocating.

He glared at me. "Leave me alone." The heck? YOU were the one who called me here, I couldn't help but think that. "Why the hell do you need me with you? After all, you've got a bloodline limit…like _them._" He spat out venomously, but I knew he was only referring to one person in particular:

Uchiha Sasuke.

"I…"

"I've tried to be a good friend! Really! Honestly!" Naruto yelled. "I'm tired though! You seem to be more in touch with your team! I'm not blaming you…I have. I have been a friend with Sasuke even though…even though I didn't even want to be friends in the first place!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm…"

I couldn't speak, not really. Couldn't really answer. Naruto look wasted… But, I probably looked like that too. It was a long while as we stared at each other on separate branches of separate trees, the sun's yellow-orange glow upon us as it began setting, creating the eerie feeling we were all alone.

I shook as the chill ran up my spine.

We could get killed.

Ambushed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat with great difficulty.

"I've kept this secret… Inside myself… But…I hate you. I hate you. You're so much like them! What have you got to gain with being my friend, eh?! THE HELL?! YOU BARELY KNOW ME! FRIG! SCREW THIS! I know this! You're just… You wouldn't have-- Just—y'know what? Screw this! Screw YOU!" He was close to tears now, and I was too, flinching at every yell inflicted and sorta shuffling backwards. "I WISH I COULD RASENGAN YOU!"

"Why do you hate me so much!" I yelled back. "YOU BARELY KNOW ME!"

"SAME THING BACK THERE!" He hollered. The both of us stopped yelling, taking the time to catch our breath for the next yelling, our chests heaving by hyperventilation.

"I…I'm tired of you! Do you realize how long I've had to stay with someone like you?! IDIOT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR IDIOTIC PERSONALITY!" I roared. "FOR ONCE! I WISH THAT SASUKE WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!"

I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth.

I don't know why I said that. Maybe because it was just hot air waiting to rise. Or maybe because I was so upset with him that I wanted to make him feel bad, even if my words had only a few effect on him. Whatever it was, anger, or frustration or whatever… Whatever it was…

…I don't think…

…

…I wanna think about it.

The moment I saw his face, the instant I wished I had never existed.

Do you get the feeling you've said something wrong, and you know you've done it, but can't seem to apologize and know that the other will never forgive you for it and you'll be left without your friend?

Yeah.

Common, eh?

Well, I really ruined our friendship all together.

Anger, distrust, sadness, frustration, horror… A lot of emotions were dancing on his face, all squished up together…all angered and all upset. He was hurt. Betrayed. I shouldn't have done that. I should never have done that.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I—"'

"This conversation never happened." He said in a monotone voice, a hollow look appearing on him. His eyes seemed void of anger, and he just looked at my coolly, yet coldly. "We never left." He brushed past me as he ran back to camp, leaving me there.

What?

How long had Naruto harboured those hatred feeling for me? How long? If it really was that long, due to that…anger…that outburst…that bloodlust I felt…

…a long time, I'm sure.

But how did they get releas—

That's when I noticed a scorching of words where Naruto had stopped on the branch.

**I know where you are, Yami. And I can kill you. Your façade of lies does not stop me. You did not lie to everyone for good reasons. I'm going to destroy the whole village if you start telling lies and truth. I'm going to destroy you no matter what. Liar of hell, you will die.**

Damn you, Orochimaru.

I cursed that inwardly, closing my eyes tightly as I crouched down, trying to lessen my anger through breathing deeply.

Doing that really didn't lessen the pain in my heart that much, though.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity and maybe more, I opened my eyes.

Orochimaru-sama... Orochimaru...

My eyes, clouded over, I could actually feel the cloudiness. He must die... I have to kill him...before he kills me... or even the village with Amaterasu... I...I can't allow this to happen. And that's why...

I swallowed, but stood up, my eyes glinting with determination.

...I'm going to kill you, Orochimaru.

Get ready. I'll reclaim my Darkness...but I won't kill you with it. I'll kill you with your own technique, Amaterasu, the S-rank ninjutsu... And, I'm sure, instead of the projectile it's meant to be, we'll both be using it like a Rasengan...because... This will add power...the power I'll need to kill you, Orochimaru-sama.

I'll kill you.

And avenge Yume. You killed her without mercy. Luckily, she's still back alive because something extra terrestrial. Yue has turned into someone I don't know anymore. Even though she seems the same, she seems hollow, like a doll.

And I can't allow that to happen. No one must change. Because if they do... I'll be suffering inside. No one must change except both of us, Orochimaru.

I'll kill you.

Keep that in mind. Oh, and Orochimaru-sama?

The name's Unmei. Yami Unmei. Not Yami. I'm Unmei. That's my name. I will not be known for my Darkness... I refuse to anymore. But, before I die, I hope to transfer my Darkness safely in time to protect someone who was so much like a brother to me. Someone who I looked out for and did the same even though I was ignorant of it.

Naruto will have my Darkness...

I just hope...

...it won't kill him in the process.

And I just hope…

…

…he won't hate me in the end.

* * *

The moment I went back, I knew something was wrong. 

Call it instinct, whatever. I still…felt as though something was wrong. The hairs on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end, and the nerves on my back seemed to tingle with fear and chill, and my arms trembled into fists, as though trying to warn me.

I eyed the campsite.

Nothing was wrong…yet…

No one was there.

It was empty.

The whole camp.

Where am I?

This dream? A world of nightmares? Or just cruel reality?

…

…I was alone, I couldn't deny that.

I never really liked being alone.

Alone is something…I never really enjoyed.

Perhaps that's why I got things done with so that I could rejoin people, no matter how horrid they were.

Last time, I felt this loneliness, it was when Grandma died.

Such a long time ago…

…such a long time…

I ventured into the area, cautious, but trembling. Then, I noticed something. Another message from scorch marks. I swallowed again, that lump of fear, nervousness and anxiety. I swallowed it down and took a breath before reading it, my breah leaving me for some reason.

**Amaterasu…is a great technique that can kill and destroy many and leave behind nothing. A Genjustsu that can hide all that damage is even greater indeed. Still… Will you go back to Konoha with your life at risk? Or will you come back, unfaithful servant Yami? At the Konoha gates, I shall wait and perform judgement on your friends if you arrive too late.**

Darn you.

I wish you hell, Orochimaru-_sama_.

I whirled on my heel and ran full speed to Konoha.

Though…

…to be honest…

…

…

…I don't think it'll be enough.

I don't think I'll be fast enough.

I don't think I can arrive in time.

Because, to be honest…

With that squishing and knots in my stomach…

…I don't think I'm strong enough.

* * *

**A\N:** REMEMBA! 

CHARACTER POLLS FOR:

(1) The OCs (whoever you like) (VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!)  
(2) The normal Naruto cast who were potrayed properly in this story (whoever you choose) (VOTE YOUR YOUR REVIEW!)

(**IF YOU REVIEW, THEN I SHALL UPDATE FASTER! YOU ALL WANT THAT, DONCHA?!)**

**And, _YES._**

I'm really a nice person inside who wants reviews.


	13. The Present Pt12

**Author's Note:I'm damn tired waiting for people to review. TT I'll just update and sob here in this little corner because the story's gonna end in the next chapter. ** The Future**chapter. Damn, I hate myself for changing plots.**

**Poll's over. I remember why I hate polls so badly now. I've a new reason to hate them. Good job, guys.**

* * *

**The Present Pt12**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"GUYS!" I tried to yell, but I was out of breath and nothing came out but a tough batch of air.

Fickle, as always.

"Where are you?!" I shouted once more.

Nothing answered.

I shivered.

I didn't like this at all.

…

…you know what?

To hell with it. Hell. To hell with it all. I was tired of running, always running, god damn it. I've always been that scaredy cat inside, always trying to secure something so it won't escape from me, like imprisoning something that belongs to freedom. That's why I keep on insulting people. It gives me power.

I'm stupid, yes, I know. I just wish I hadn't used up that all time doing that. Life is a bitch when it doesn't teach you straight on. Mind you, I don't think I could've survived the shock, but now…

Yue could've protected herself, right? I mean…

But then again, Yue might be the strongest of them non-Jinchuuriki. She has no demon. Neither do I. I'll never grow stronger; my potential is limited, as is hers. But she is constantly striving to continue.

Naruto can protect those precious to him.

I'm an idiot.

I don't know how I arrived at the gates of Konoha, all of it feeling like a dream, surprisingly I made it without collapsing, though my breath was leaving me, and I stumbled forwards onwards, and I don't know.

"Finally you make it, Yami." Kabuto.

"Where…ARE…THEY…?" I gasped out, falling to my knees, head down as I coughed, hands gripped on the earth. "What…did you…DO…to them…?!"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, an autopsy, if you might ask. Orochimaru-sama is planning on taking the Kyuubi's powers and infusing them with Sasuke-kun's body, to create the ultimate and powerful container that will become his new body."

"…you…SICK…bastard."

"Sick? I'm not the one who made friends. I'm not the one who's kept secret after secret, broken my deal with Orochimaru-sama." The realization brought me back to earth and I sat there, eyes wide and open, unable to…do anything, really. I had forgotten about Grandma.

Grandmother…I had forgotten about her.

I don't know when the tears began to fall, but what I do know is that they refused to stop. It was annoying, the tears itching up my skin, but I couldn't move. I felt too cold for that. I felt like stone, and I couldn't move.

"She won't come back…will she?"

"Of course, she won't. Even if Orochimaru-sama _did_ bring her back," Kabuto smirked at me, pushing up his glasses and walking towards me, I could hear that because of the sounds. Damn sounds. I hate Oto. I hate Oto. I hate everyone in Oto. I hate—

"No…" I trembled. I don't hate Yumi. I don't hate my adopted family. I just feel…I've betrayed them. They're nothing but sacrifices anyway to Orochimaru. And they were only in the part that I kept my loyalty to sound while I got used to my Darkness-- "What did you do to my Darkness?" I asked, face down.

"We didn't do anything, little Yami." Kabuto laughed. "How droll. _Yami…_Darkness. We never did _anything_ to it. It's still in you, because, you are it. Have you not realized? It's been merging with you all this time. Soon, you shall become nothing but the night itself and never come out. That is the fate of all the hosts. And here you thought you were special." He smirked at me and grabbed me by my collar, picking me right off the ground, my feet dangling underneath me.

I stared stunned at him. I couldn't move.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice. Orochimaru! My eyes widened and I found some feeling in my right arm and leg, and hit Kabuto with them both in a roundhouse movement. He easily caught them both, but used both his hands, efficiently dropping me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, but already, a kunai was pressed to my neck. A slight cut. I felt the blood trickle. It tickled, a little.

"Don't move." Kabuto sneered at me. "Did you really think you were as strong as me? Did you think you were a match for Orochimaru-sama? Dispel those fantasies of yours, Yami, and allow me to do the favour and kill you so that your ignorance won't get you killed. You'll die now."

"Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto stopped a fraction of a second before his muscles tensed up and he relaxed the pressure he had put on the kunai blade.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama? Do you wish to finish her off yourself…?"

"Hardly." However, he walked towards me and gripped me by my neck, hosting me straight above him, and immediately, Kabuto removed the kunai, flinging it point down onto the ground. It dug itself deep, so that only the handle showed. He squeezed tightly, pushing me against a tree. It knocked the wind out of me, and I gasped for what little air I could muster. Air…AIR…! "I still need her body intact to extract the Darkness. We need to keep her alive, or the Darkness will escape for 1000 years. And I can't wait that long. The time is now, as Sasuke-kun's body won't last. Neither will the Naruto boy's body." I tensed at the sound of Naruto's name, but he squeezed tighter and I slackened.

"I see. Alongside the Sharingan and Kyuubi, the Darkness will also power you into the strongest."

I don't know…I don't think I heard anything else.

All was black before I awoke to pitch black again.

* * *

I couldn't see what was in front of me. Nothing, except…the trickling of water. Y'know, like those water taps and—yeah, I'm stupid. Baka me. Woo, go me. I'm hot headed, I misjudge people—actually, I'm feeling like I want to kill myself right now. What's one more death in the world?

But I have to say sorry, too.

To Sakura, I guess. I insulted her, without really getting to know her. A stupid child's premonition. But I've pride. She's still ugly, stupid and—what, who am I kidding? For all I care, really, even Naruto and Hinata are ugly stupid, incompetent bastards who—

You see? I can't think. I was to be born a bitch at birth.

I'm bitchy, and yes, I think I realize that.

But what's the point in realizing that just so suddenly? Things come and go and…

Wait…that's a voice…who?!

Yue?

"S'up. See you've finally picked up the clue for your stupidity." She rolled her eyes, standing in front of me. I don't know how I could've seen her when all around us was black and nothing but. Yue looked at me and immediately pointed, "What a high forehead. You're nothing different from Haruno."

I immediately clapped my hand on it. My headband, where was it?

"Why do you insult her?"

"I…"

"Naruto's no one's best friend. He's EVERYONE's. He's not just YOUR best friend."

"…souka."

"SOUKA. You know that NOW?! Geez, think about it, where are you?" Yue gestured to her right, left, everywhere. "Where are you?"

"Uhm…dark?"

"EEEEEEEEH!" I flinched. "Wrongo, idiot of the century. We're in you."

"Me?"

"You're naturally this dark and twisted. Whatcha expect? You're no angel. No devil, either, come to think of it. So…" She looked down at me, sitting there, menacingly, the pupils of her eyes bearing into me. "…actually, you're not really twisted. You're nothing. Nothing but a figment. You never existed."

"I did. I did and I can prove it!" That bitch…I'll shut her up!

But when I stood up and punched…

…my hand went right through her.

I was so shocked; I fell back down to my knees, mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. I just stared at her…before she suddenly turned into Yume, ridiculing and accusing blue eyes attacking me. "You lied!" She yelled, and I scampered away, but each time I went away, she came. "Cheater, stinker, below all the rest!" Maybe I was blind. Maybe Yume hadn't been so goody-goody after all. "Bitch! Stinker! I thought you were different from everyone! I saw everything and you know what?"

Then, she turned into a tall man, with silver hair and a cool demeanor. This must be her father… But… "And you call yourself a shinobi?" He barked at me, and I immediately wanted to die on the spot. Maybe the floor will—what floor? There's no floor. This wasn't Yume's father. It was Yue's. Definitely Yue's. I could tell by the way he strode towards me, his walk, his exterior, his anger, his…

I burst into tears.

"Do you think you're god?! Do you think you're Kami-sama, do you think you can rule out who's going to be destiny?! Not all dead lasts, not all heroes, not every strength will last for eternity or forever. You can't come back to life after death; it was nothing short of something that Yume supposedly 'died' from! The attack just barely missed her heart! If the right conditions are met in the environment, a seemingly half-dead person can 'come back to life', little horror!"

Y'know, maybe I was stupid or maybe I was a kid in the beginning, and maybe I'm still a kid now, y'know? I can't make up for everything and everything I've done. Yue, she blurts things out, but she can always remedy and fix them. To her, and everyone else she talks to, it's nearly always a joke, or maybe something to make fun of.

She's so carefree.

I wish.

She apologizes. I've seen her stand down from her 'throne' and then apologize. You'd think it'd be hard for someone just like that, someone so…so…so fearless in action and always ready to jump in headfirst into battle…jump to conclusions in thoughts…you'd expect her to have a hard time.

But Yue can do it. And so can Yume. Everyone can.

I can't.

Because you know why? I don't know why, but I think I have a gist of it, at the very least. Because I'm scared. I'm a scared little bitch who thought she was all that in the beginning. Hell, if you don't believe this, this is true for…whatever.

This is my reckoning. My understanding…my wanting to know who I truly am and how…

I sighed, before realizing that Yue's father had disappeared. Looking around me, I vaguely registered the question, why could I see them, talking towards me in this black night? Or was it not black night, but just a black background and it was perfectly lit? A genjutsu, maybe?

My mind wasn't working. And, to be honest, neither was my body.

"So what are you going to do there, sit and weep?" A smooth voice. I looked up, still sobbing. "Stop your insane crying, it's driving me mad."

"Sorry." I ducked my head.

"You very well should be." A rather mysterious woman sat there, like in mid-air or something, but just sat there in the air. Green eyes marked her as Yue's mother as well as the thinness of the lips where Yume's was a little thicker. Her long black hair was free down her back and, she wore nothing short of a practical samurai outfit. But she was a female. She could never be a samurai. "Do you really think that?" She asked, after a while.

"HUUH?!" I jumped. "W-ha-at?"

"You're a shinobi. A kunoichi. There's a wide rarity for a female shinobi. And that goes for a female samurai. We women can never truly wield our swords to the point of which was cannot be ridiculed, jested or laughed at." She flicked back her long hair, her green eyes pouring into mine. "…do you know who I am?"

"…a demoness."

"Correct. Am I mother, or daughter?"

"You were mother…but you're now daughter once more." What is this coming out of my mouth? What kind of crap am I sprouting? I don't get this, I don't understand and I don't think I'll ever be able to understand this…

"Indeed. I am now, as you can see, in a secluded human form." The pupils of her eyes instantly turned to slits and I felt a very cold shiver run up my spine. If she wanted to kill me, she could kill me. I sensed that. "What is my name?"

"_I was named sorta after my mom, y'know?" Yue joked. "But, mine's the Chinese way of writing it, 'cos my dad wanted to have the the same name linking towards Yume, right, nee-san?"_

"_How so…" Yume drolly replied, eyebrows slightly furrowing as she calculated the distance that could be traveled, the power of both flight and landing impact and the speed velocity twenty senbon, five shuriken and eleven kunai, whether or not the poison would seep out of them if used along with a chakra web. "It is the custom of the Sekai to give the similar sounding or the looking—as in the kanji or katakana—to twins that are—" _

"_Oi!" Yue jumped off the tree branch she had been scampering on and landed, louder than she normally would have and startling off a few birds. "But our old men were called Shiroi and DAISUKE! They are in no way the same, damn it!"_

"_Yue, if you'd just listen to me-" Yume sounded very cross. "I meant, the second generation of every once-in-a-while twins! It's a common custom ritual for good luck! Yue mocked her, pretending to be her sister/cousin._

"_Yue if you'd just listen to me, the oh-so-pretty know-it-all of the world…" She said in a high squeaky voice, hands 'delicately' closed on her chest, fluttering her eyelashes and making a girly pose. I choked on my saliva while laughing so hard. "I mean," Yue put a hand on her cheek and waved the other one about. "The second generation of every once-in-a-while __**fins!**__"_

"_Yue…" A dangerously venomous voice arose from Yume as monstrous veins popped on her forehead. "I SAID __**TWINS! TWINS! I SAID TWINS NOT FINS! REPEAT AFTER ME, **__FINS!__** NOW SAY IT! **__**FINS!**_"

"_Oh shit…Anko-sensei, we've got to get outta here, Yami, you be the sacrifice, 'kay?—RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"_

"Yue said that…her name was the Chinese way…so...Tsuki?" I guessed.

"Yes." A demonic smile graced her lips. It made her look elegant and dangerous at the same time. "Why do you think I was called that?"

"Well, the moon might have something to do with it…"

"Correct. I was born on the night of the full moon, exactly the time whence the moon appeared in its full demeanor. You are a bright child if you don't let the otherworldly keep you off track. Stupidity is contagious, but can be avoided if the right measures are taken. Now, tell me why I had child with mortal."

"You loved him?"

"What makes you think that?" Tsuki's voice was humorous as she teased me.

"Uhm…"

"If you think it's like that for everything…then you're sickeningly naïve and stupid. True love? Feh, what a loud of a riot." Tsuki hopped off her 'seat' and began making her way towards me, and I felt myself shrink under her calm gaze. "Why did I have child? Explain why."

"S-sh-shouldn't YOU do it?" I spluttered, eyeing her, legs trembling. "I-I mean, explain that, is!

"Of course, how rude of me." Tsuki stopped and smiled at me, her eyes closed in arcs as she sweetly said, "I had child with him because he was such a gullible fool."

"What?"

"The real world's nothing like this, dear. Yue's nothing special, the only reason the Demon king allows her to live is because he himself is sealed into a 13 year old brat!" Tsuki laughed outrageously. "Imagine, the Kyuubi no Kitsune falling to such a low standard to be only the sealed inside a container vessel—a human nonetheless! The greatest insult!"

"Bijuu…he's a bijuu… Right?"

"The tailed Bijuu are of the highest rankings in the demon world, and, the most powerful. They are far older than you or I, and that is saying quite something as I've been as you humans call 'alive' for centuries. You're five centuries too young to mess with me, dear. Kindly put away that pathetic kunai you call a weapon."

Shock.

I looked down in my hand. Since when had I been…wielding a kunai?

"Instinctive fear." Tsuki continued to stride forward, before kneeling to my level and cupping my face in a hand. I flinched and felt the fire of five hundred years pierce through my skin, power…it was…power… "Also, humans long for power. Their greed is insatiable."

"Are you…going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" She hissed, jumping back a good thirteen metres away. "Are you dead serious, human child? I would not soil my hands for the right to become the mate of a Bijuu himself! Do you know how much taboo I've been already breaking just to speak with you?!"

"And why?" I don't know why, but I felt braver. Maybe braver. I don't know. My voice was still shaking, though. Brave but scared? No…well, maybe I was braver. Or maybe, maybe I was stupider. Who knows?

"You're going to die soon. I've come to warn you that. It's only because of Yue, I'm doing this. Demon blood contracts can never be broken. And after all…" Tsuki leered at me, the slightest traces of a demonic transformation back to her true form showing on her face, licking fangs and letting blood fall onto her tongue. "…that Darkness was an magick made wrong. Feh," She turned around and walked away into the darkness, no sound of her footsteps could be heard. Her voice trailed away along with her. "When it comes to magicks, the great Bijuu are all the greatest fools when it comes to common sense. What demon gives powers to something only humans fear? We live to kill, not to scare."

"Wait! Come back!" I shouted, my voice hoarse. I couldn't move my legs. Why? Why couldn't I? "I need to ask you something! My Darkness…is a magick? The hell is a majick?! ANSWER ME, GOD _**DAMN**_ IT!"

* * *

I awoke with a groan. This time, I was not in the blackness of night dark. I was in the white. White and white. White as—

_**Stupid host, wake.**_

My darkness peered back at me with its red eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I screamed.

I never knew I scream like a coward. What a whore's shriek I sound.

_**Hurry. Must kill you. Host must die.**_

"Do I have to?" I asked.

_**Yes.**_

"But I don't want to."

_**Host has been bad. Been making contracts with those who keep Darkness away! Punishment! Punishment! Will leave until next life! Bad!**_

"H-huh? You'll leave...?"

_**Yes. Come back when host's head is proper. Reborn, yes, you reborn. 3 years.**_

"T-three years...?"

_**Should not have told you. Upper would be most displeased. Would be. Come. Quiet.**_

"BUT MY FRIENDS ARE--"

_**Did say would leave them?**_

"We-ell, No, you didn't bu-"

_**Then, will not, stupid girl. Will help.**_

"You mean it?"

_**Yes. After, you die soon, remember?**_

The sinking feeling in my stomach grew more and more with every word of the conversational dialogue between me and my Darkness. Oh shit. I'm going to die soon? And then come

back in 3 years? What sort of screwed up government is Kami-sama a part of?! The hell?!

I don't want to die.

I seriously don't.

Where will I be?

After I die, I won't see my senses and most likely I'll go the hell, if such a place as heaven and hell exist between the planes of life and death. Besides. Maybe all I'll see is total darkness. BLACK.

Believe or not, I really don't like the dark. Pretty stupid for the person who's the host of the Darkness who uses the power of the dark and night for its powers... Damn it.

If only I was stronger.

Then, maybe I wouldn't have to die.

_**Cannot escape fate. Stupid girl.**_

That sinking feeling came back. And my stomach twisted itself into numerous knots I know would not disappear within a span of a week... Damn it. I don't feel very comfortable and I

don't feel very...

...I don't think I can do this.

_**Very well.**_

It stopped as I stood, peering deep into my eyes. Again?! I flinched. How many people are looking into my eyes and freaking me out, eh?! I'm already scared _**and**_ scarred enough as it is.

_**Will take away three-year return back to life. Will take over and do for.**_

"You mean you can do it for me?" A great wash of relief flew over me, but it vanished as quickly as a bird does when you to close.

_**No. Only finishing blow. Can help with power.**_

"Can't you do anything else?" I begged. "Driving? Swimming? Heck, I'll be your towel girl and donkey servant if you do it!"

_**No. Only yours. Chose you as host. Live up to name. Good girl.**_

"Good…girl…?" I blinked slowly registering what it just said.

I'd never been called that except by…by…

Tears watered in my eyes as I lowered my head and brought my hand sup to my eyes.

…grandma.

How long did I cry?

I don't know.

Maybe we'll know tomorrow.

Or maybe…maybe, we'll never know at all. Maybe this will all be a dream that'll end the instant I lose my life. Or a game that you can always start over and try again. Well, whatever it is…I know one thing: I'm scared, and I frickin' damn don't want to have to kill Orochimaru. He can do things that you can only dream of, that is, if you're a deranged psychopath like him.

And so the whiteness disappeared, I guess, after I rubbed my eyes dry and, red-eyed, nodded to my Darkness…color came back and I felt…heard, saw…

I _**was**_.

And that's a good thing.

I _**was**_ something. And, so maybe that's why I felt good and ready…even though I really wasn't.

* * *

I found Orochimaru back in Sound, in his old hideout. It wasn't hard really. It wasn't like there were any guards or stuff anywhere. And, he welcomed me with open arms…and promptly ambushed me.

So now, me, the idiot, was strapped to a surgery table beside Naruto. Joy. Real joy.

"What? How'd you…?" His breath failed him as he screamed. My eyes widened at the blood that spurted out his abdomen and my arm felt numb when Kabuto administered something to me via needle. "Agh, augh…argh…argh…" Naruto kept kicking, screaming, yelling, but finally, unconscious from the pain—I'm surprised he's still alive—he still screamed, "Argh…argh…argh…argh…"

Lulled I was, lulled, I believed, and maybe not, maybe I was just too tired, too tired of this life, this ever so hidden life…I fell back unconscious, back to the blackness, back to the darkest black of black. But as I did, I vaguely recalled hearing, "He knows."

I don't remember who said that, nor did I recognize the voice of whoever said that.

All I know before I blacked out is that what came out of my mouth was not screaming, but what had also come out of Naruto's. "Argh…argh…argh…"

* * *

Where was I? 

"Hey, hey, Unmei! Unmei! Fight me!"

Naruto. Still grinning, still cockily grinning like the baka he normally was.

"No way!" I joked. "No way…" I trailed off as his movements grew stealthier than an assassins and he somehow managed to create Kage Bunshin.

"Can you find me?" All the Naruto asked, a ghost of a smile on their lips. Without waiting for an answer, they ran forward in bright orange blurs around me. My eyes swished from one side to the other, and I always turned, trying desperately not to leave my back unguarded. Why…? He was so fast. He wasn't—all his clones—I couldn't see them, couldn't see them at all. It was as if they'd all vanished.

But the slight humming in the air showed my eyes wrong. They were there, but too fast for the naked eye to see. Damn-! It's amazing, I bit my lip and shakily grinned. Amazing, truly, amazing, because, I was never told he excelled in speed. And that his brain was fast enough to avoid himself from crashing into anything. After all, what good is speed if your brain can't catch up to how fast you're going? You're only going to hurt yourself.

I can't see him on my own…so I'll do the next bet I can do—

"OOF!" I was pummeled from all sides, and wasn't given any time to recover. I'm surprised I even managed to make it into a blocking positioning and not fall over. Truly, Naruto left no opening ignored. He took all, and a slow smile spread across my lips.

He's so strong. It's impossible for a dead last to become so strong like this within just a short span of plenty under a year. That's why Naruto's such a monster. A monster in a good way, probably, but others would think of him as the demon inside, not a—

Blood.

I could taste it. I cringed and that was quite the mistake.

He pummeled me five times in the stomach with two straight lefts and rights before one roundhouse kick to it. I barely managed to dodge the momentum of a straight left punch by leaping up above him. My eyes were half open, tired, and my chest heaved as I desperately racked my brain for something I could do…something-!

There it was.

I blinked where I had seen it, but nothing.

Naruto had returned to the unseen.

I landed on the ground and surveyed the territory, trying to discover something. Trying to sense him, something out of this place, something, anything-! Nothing. He moves too fast for me to normally see. I'm quite the idiot that way.

Chakra.

Charka was the only way to go through this.

Sending chakra into my eyes, I looked left, I looked right, I looked behind, and heck, I even looked up. Where was he? Wait. If he's not left right up or around, then he's—

DOWN!

I leapt up in the air, backwards, barely managing to doge him as he tunneled out the earth. But he caught my right ankle and grasped on. It weighted me down, and I, brain not moving fast enough, startled, pummeled down to earth faster than I wanted to. I found myself giving a kiss to mother earth. Yech.

Coughing out the dirt, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, shakily standing up and eyes shifting back and forth, never standing still. I even had the nerve to look behind me and above and below for any telltale cracks in the earth.

Geez, this guy…where does all his energy come from?

Where is he? Naruto, where are you-!

I think I know how he does it. Uhm…uhm…actually, I don't, but it's more of a guess than an actual fact. Theory would be a better word, I guess. He had created Kage Bunshin before-? Maybe that had been a Genjutsu, but then again, Naruto had never been the genjutsu type specialist, nor was he good at it. Needless to say, it didn't mean he hadn't used it.

Conclusions, thoughts, procedures…

He could've learned how to create Kage Bunshin without saying anything, but normally, to do something like that would be risky as it was stupid. Your thoughts could be focused elsewhere and then…

Well, anyway, I don't think Naruto's stupid enough to put clones underground and hide himself somewhere. After all, the clones will just pop from the lack of air and--!

Was that smoke?

"He didn't." I twitched.

_He did, _said my common sense.

"I did!" Naruto yelled as he leapt down from his hiding place in the trees. HECK?! How did trees get here?! I was under the impression we were fighting in the Chuunin exams arena place thingy outside where the snakes broke through y'know and— "YO!" He grinned at me, before clones appeared around him once more. "Guess what technique I'm using!"

"Hello?! We're sparring here!" I rushed forward to one and whipped out a kunai, ducking down, and performing a sweep kick on several. The instant they fell to the ground, all but one popped. Idiot! What an idiot! I knelt down and secured him in a position where I could easily swing down my kunai and end his life. "Okay, I win."

"Who says?" he grinned up at me. "Ninja look underneath the underneath!"

And he popped.

"Kage bunshin?!"

More appeared, but where was the original. And then they all disappeared. I grit my teeth. Trying the same trick on me as before, will you, Naruto?! Well, we'll just have to see about that… I sent chakra to my eyes and--!

Gotcha! I caught him once with my eyes, but he quickly picked up speed, so much that the humming noise increased in both volume and amount. "Tch…" I edged back, away from the whirlwind. He was running in circles around me along with my clones, I could spot him from time to time—or was that another clone?—and now I was trapped.

Damn. I fell for it.

Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way.

I followed his movements and looked around for an opening. It wasn't hard, really. If I put my brain to it, I can do anything… Right. It took several minutes and I was already weary and tired. Where—when the heck was he going to stop?

I was tired, I was dead, I didn't care. I just wanted to stop. I was starting to wavering back and forth between my weight spread on my two feet, but forced myself to snap out of it. It was a grueling task that made me wish I could just collapse on the floor. But that's hurt, that's the thing… I couldn't afford to leave any openings.

THERE!

I forced myself not to move my head there, but, indeed, I was already…I had already shown that I saw something there, and Naruto immediately blocked it. Darn it! Curse me and my incompetent stupidity! Yeah, yeah, I'll just push myself down and then go cry in the corner like a good little girl—

NOT!

I'm not perfect; I know I'll never be. I may make more mistakes than I should, or maybe I'm making less than I should, but you can't say I'm not doing it well and learning from my mistakes and—

I forced myself to follow his movements as I saw a small opening grow. He was growing careless. And tired. When you're tired, judgment fails. That's just how it is. For everything and everyone in this world.

Three…two…one…

GO!

I dodged to the right and leapt up over his head at the last second, whipping out several scrolls from my back pouch as I skidded to a land, sweeping my leg so that the momentum carried me to watch him. He stopped abruptly, but couldn't stop stumbling.

The opening. I found it!

I whipped out a kunai and sliced my blood onto the scrolls while opening them. Naruto regained his balance and prepared to dodge whatever I threw at him. Typical. Assumed it was a summoning scroll or something. Don't you know? Scrolls can be used in more than one way…

…like…

…THIS! Rushing forward, I jumped up in the air.

"**Yami Sukuro-ru no Jutsu!**" I shouted, throwing the scrolls down onto him. Before Naruto could dodge, the scrolls curled around him and tightened.

He yelled out in surprise and pain as it tightened. I landed next to him and snapped my fingers, eyes narrowing. The scrolls tightened and started turning into something resembling my Darkness. But not quite. All these could do was tighten. This jutsu only disregarded the entire matter of the substance and made the victim believe it was my Darkness. In actuality, the scrolls were nothing special. In fact, I didn't even have to put the blood on them, but that was just for show.

In actuality, in reality, the scrolls were just chakra enforced and molded. They were given a single, simple instruction. Tighten on whatever obstacles you meet and don't let go until you run out of chakra. And truth be told, chakra just sitting there lasts a long time.

"What---what is this?!" Naruto ground out, yelling in pain as it tightened further.

"It's my alternative when my Darkness can't be used or when it isn't available to me at the moment. Now give up." Hell, what was I doing? I mean, wasn't my Darkness available? But never mind. I could be right. Or wrong. Or whatever.

"NEVER!"

"C'mon Naruto, if you continue struggling, you'll eventually choke yourself to death!" At that, he struggled further. "Forget about choking yourself, you'll STRANGLE YOURSELF TO DEATH!!!"

"I WON'T GIVE UP! I'm GOING TO BE THE **ROKUDAIME** AND _NOTHING_ LIKE THIS IS GONNA STOP MY CHANCES!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a swirl of red chakra, Naruto broke free.

DAMN!

I couldn't move, he was too fast!

Without a word, he pummeled me down the ground with a fist that didn't tremble even once as it sent me flying down and skidding backwards on my back on the floor. "OOF! Ugh" I groaned, propping myself up by my elbow and using my other hand to try and stop, too bad it didn't work, the pounding in my forehead. I immediately noticed a kunai to my neck and a red demonic stare leering at me.

"I. Win." He hissed.

* * *

I awoke, drenched in sweat (EEEEW! My clothes are sticking!—okay, now I sound lame, but so what? It's gross!), and heavily breathing. My vision was just blurring back to normal—is that—does that even make sense?—when I smelled something.

If I could, I would've clapped my hands over my nose and ripped it out.

Horrible.

Disgusting.

And I'm liable to puke at any second.

Yes, it was that strong.

Damn it, where was I?

Okay, I wasn't on that surgery table, but…

"YO! Fuck up, and wake up, Yami!" I got punched in the face and accidentally bit my tongue. _**OW**_

Who the hell-?

Yue. I cracked open my eyes and shut them again, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth in dry attempt to calm down my speeding heartbeat of fear. The hell? I thought that was Tayuya for a sec.

Damn bitch was scary, always swearing in my face.

But then again, Yue's scary too.

"I've undone your bonds. Get your spying ass UP and at 'em!"

"Wait-you know?!"

She just stared at me, rope pieces gripped in one hand and kunai gripped in another. Stared in disbelief at me. "The hell? I knew the day I met you! What kinda girl is so nicey nice like that? People don't exist. Like Yume would say, '_This is very conceivable'_. You thought crap. We're not that stupid, dang it, GET UP!" She kicked me.

"OW!" I scrambled to my feet, eyeing her warily. "So…if you'd known this all along…why didn't-?"

"You said you came from Chi. We came from it too, _remember?!_"

Oh yeah.

…

…shit.

"Oh."

"Yes, '_OH _'!" Yue slapped her forehead, rolling her eyes, stuffing the rope pieces in her kunai pouch and shrugging off her jacket. She had always worn it, though in a rather strange fashion, the right sleeve having been cut off so that it was half sleeveless and that there was no zipper to zip it up. "C'mon!"

"Wh-where are we going?" I gasped, in an effort to catch up as we ran through what seemed to be the forest area around Konoha. Damn bastard, Orochimaru-! He must've left me here for wild animal food! Why _else_ would I have been tied up on the ground for-!

But wait.

My Darkness…!

I whimpered when I couldn't sense its presence. Damn me, how sentimental. I'm very nostalgic. NOT.

"You crack me up." Yue said in monotone as she stopped and grabbed a small bottle out of her pouch and opened it with her teeth, yanking out the cap. Then, she poured the entire contents of it onto her jacket.

"That's ruined for life."

"Do I _look_ like I care about clothes?" She snorted at me. "It doesn't matter if this was my favorite jacket because Yume bought it for my birthday and the look on her face was hilarious when I 'disabled' it for fun because it was just my style! I need a signal. And this is burnable! Flammable! So, hell to whoever really cares!"

She ran up the tree, and leapt off. I stood on the tree top, chakra only thing holding me there as she flung it into the air and grabbed a kunai with an exploding seal attached to it, before flinging it at the jacket. It dug in and when the fire reached the edge of the kunai and also caught onto the jacket…

BOOM!

It wasn't the loudest, but it was a fire signal. Burned up almost immediately.

Yue swore loudly.

"Damn it! It burned too fast! Not enough for a signal and that snake pedophile freak and glasses old man knows we're here!"

What charming names for Orochimaru and Kabuto…

We landed on the ground and headed for Konoha. The entrance. I could see it.

* * *

I barely saw it coming.

I mean, them, that is.

Naruto running, Hinata following. I didn't see Chouji, Shikamaru, or Ino and Sakura. Damnit, I didn't even see Team Gai! Aren't they supposed to be on the border or something? They should've been back by now-!

My heart fell.

God.

Kami-sama.

Don't tell me they're-!

"OH, HI, _**YAMI!**_" Naruto looked furious and Hinata just looked angry. Damn, they're scary. "If you're still on our side, why not just finish off your boss?!" Within seconds, he had turned around and tackled down Kabuto. "Hinata! NOW!"

I didn't see their battle, because Orochimaru was all that I needed to focus my attention on if I wanted to live. And let me damn tell you, he is HARD! Like those ultimate boss—the last boss in those RPG games, he's the most difficult to defeat!

I jerked my back knee forward and up into the air, to give myself a lift, before my front leg swung up to complete my jumping front kick. Then, for a few seconds, I believed I was flying and that was all that mattered. I lost balance as the ground came up fast and I landed on my face. It hurt…but I'd live.

…I don't know about my pride though.

Why the heck did I just do that? My jumping front kick did nothing.

I rolled to the side, barely dodging an attack and scrambled to my feet, hissing in hurt as my right hand was bitten by a few of his snakes. Damn bastard. I can't believe he taught Anko-sensei! His fighting style's NOTHING like hers!

DAMN!

I WAS GOING TO GET HIT! Orochimaru was moving too fast for me to hit, so I closed my eyes on instinct, waiting for the awaited unrivaled pain to happen. It didn't. Slowly, I cracked open one eye. Yue was in front of me, her chi holding him down as she hit him, with attack after attack.

First, she punched with two uppercuts, one hard one from each fist. Then, a jab-reverse punch and then a hoof kick. Orochimaru managed to escape from his chi prison and summoned out his sword from his tongue. Quickly, Yue, eyes widening before narrowing sharply, preformed the tiger seal with one hand while the other was thrust back.

I saw a katana blade point come out of her palm, before it was followed by a sleek shiny blade and Yue's hand closed around the hilt as it came last before swinging down in a forward slash with all her might.

Suddenly, the two were moving so fast I couldn't follow. Well, just barely…and having my Darkness still not responding wasn't helping. They were blurs, y'know, put it this way. One time, you barely see the clusters of their clothing color before it's gone and they appear somewhere else, the blur of the colour.

"**Chiton:**" Yue made the tiger seal with one hand yet again as she continued to attack. "**Mika Katana no Jutsu! **((_Chi element: New Moon Sword technique))_" Suddenly, the blade, if it was possible, turned pure black and it suddenly started to get darker as she continued attacking. "HRAH!"

Yue aimed to finish it off, but she put too much effort in this move, leaving herself opening and not thinking properly as Orochimaru dodged and attacked her. Now, _he_ was on attack, while she was on defense, just barely bringing out her blade in time to block. He struck without mercy, aiming at spots and places that Yue just barely managed to block.

Finally, after using an upward block, downward block, inward block, she pulled back her sword just barely enough for her fist to come crashing with a straight punch. _CRACK!_ I winced. Yue's fist had collided with Orochimaru's sword.

Every thing was standing still…except the fact that both Yue and Orochimaru were shaking. Actually, only Yue was really shaking, as she was trying to put her all in this one punch and Orochimaru's arms, still not completely healed because even_ if _you managed to get rid of the visual after effects of a bad jutsu preformed on you… Anyway, his arms were sorta shaking, but he was smiling in his smirk.

Uh oh, NOT good.

What the hell was I doing? I don't know, but somehow, I instinctively knew I could do anything! Nothing!

I happened to look to where Naruto and Hinata were fighting. They were having quite the challenge and I saw that half of Naruto's body was unable to move, though he created Kage Bunshin wordlessly, and sent them off, some with rasengan, some with a combo attack, but I could tell it was taking all he had.

Hinata preformed some original jutsu that reminded me of Neji's Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigam Palms Heavenly Spin thingy. Damn, I hate Japanese.

Her _Shugohakke Rokujyuuyon Shou (__**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)) **_is pretty cool though. It looks like…she has no trouble at all. She determined, and…she's stronger.

Damn. Can I be stronger too?

Finally, I sensed it, Yue and Orochimaru broke away and I saw my chance

I preformed a jumping front kick and landed into a ready stance before he could react and preformed a jab-reverse punch, followed quickly by a hopping side kick and back knuckle strike. He punched a strong counterpunch at my face and I nearly toppled over, and he took the opportunity to perform a one-two combo hit.

Luckily, as I fell to the ground, I managed to do a front shoulder roll to the side to dodge his downwards sword strike, before quickly performing a double mule kick at his knees. He toppled over and I scrambled to my feet, doing two pivoting sidekicks, and then a spinning hook kick. He tried to hit me again, but I was ready. I dodged, performing a shoulder roll and flipped onto my hands and knees and preformed, yet again, another double mule kick.

Now, time for the jutsu!

I summoned up a ball of chakra in my hand. It's hard. Because you know what? You have to really have concentration, and right now, I wasn't concentrating at all. Know why?

…

BECAUSE I WAS TRYING NOT TO GET KILLED, DANG IT!

Yue saw an opening and promptly clashed swords with Orochimaru once again. "DANG IT, Yami, finish him off if you're planning on living!" She pushed and struggled, but I could tell she was wearing down. She knew she could die here. She knew.

But she didn't give up.

Why was that?

Because she had people she wanted to live along with. She had a sister she wanted to tease and laugh with. She had people she'd like to visit back in Chi, people to tease, people to mock threaten… She had friends.

And, thinking about it, so did I.

Damn, I'm tired. I'd like to just curl up on the ground and sleep forever, like Rip Van Winkle or something.

I managed to make a ball of chakra—not rasengan, because, I can only make it move one way, one direction and that's taking my all. And, know what? I think this'll be my last attack. This'll blow up all the chakra I have. Damn, I don't think I have enough chakra to fire or even combine the sun's energy with-!

_**Pa. The. Tic.**_

Huh?

_**Help. But host lose all chance to return.**_

I'm tired. What did you say?

_**Will help. But host lose all chance to return. Need help?**_

Yeah. I guess. I'm so tired.

_**Combine.**_

Suddenly, I felt a burst of chakra running through my veins and my eyes snapped open as I gathered the energy of the sun, taking great care not to blow up the combination in my face. This was my last chance.

I could tell Yue was struggling and was ready to break down.

Help…

Hurry…

Have to…

Hurry…

The trick was to combine the two at the moment when the rotations were at the same moment, at the same positioning movement. A few more seconds…

…Yue was gasping for all she was worth and she looked weary.

…five…

…Orochimaru flung her sword away…

…four…

…she collapsed to the ground and he looked up…

…….three…two…

…he realized just what I was doing and rushed forward, sword raised…

…one…

…his sword came crashing down…

ZERO.

It burned my fingers, my hands…my hands! GOD DAMN IT, my hands are burning! AUGH! My fingers! My fingers! I ducked and side stepped, and stepped forward and brought it crashing into his stomach.

Oh my Kami-sama.

God.

Before my very eyes he began to dissolve from that gaping empty burnt hole formed by my attack. And he looked desperate, Orochimaru grasping me by my neck…can't breathe…can't…

I felt something hard hit my head before I blacked out.

AGAIN.

How many times do I need to black out in my life?

* * *

"What happened?" I grumbled, my head pounding as I fought to sit up and not topple over. I realized I was in a hospital bed. Hospital?

"After using that Jutsu, you were unconscious for three days and forgot your name for a week. THAT'S what happened!" He hit me over the head. Naruto was sitting on a stool next to my bed. It seemed obvious that only he bothered to visit. Or maybe everyone else visited, but had to leave, but Naruto got to stay. Heh. Yeah right. And I marry Uchiha Sasuke.

URGH! I had to stop myself from gagging on the spot, and frankly, that rather large bump on my head sorta help quite a lot.

Damn. Do I still have the time to joke around in my mind?

"OW." I mumbled, but I laughed weakly, all the same.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just remembering…_**I**_ was the one who always scolded…" I laughed, weakly once more. "Our roles seem to be reversed now…"

"Aa." He seemed out of it. His hands clenched his pant legs tightly. "Why didn't you tell us you were a spy?"

"…I'm sorry." I looked away.

"I trusted you. I **TRUSTED YOU.** I friggin' _**TRUSTED**_ you!" He yelled, leaping up so fast that his stool toppled over and I turned my head to watch on impulse. He was angry, I could tell, but…

Somehow, I felt an immense calm envelope my entire body.

I needn't hide anything any longer. I needn't hide what killed me inside. I needn't do anything, because you know why? My life's been lived out, I believe that…it was stupid of me to think that I could defeat Orochimaru on my own. I needed the help of, not Yume, intellectual and bright, not Yue, mostly strength and speed, but Naruto, a zany mix of speed, strength, splashed with the ability to improve during battle and growing stronger with an unnatural amount of stamina, chakra, and endurance without ever wanting to give up!

I smiled vaguely.

I think now, I understand why I was so drawn to him in the beginning.

But wait.

I used Amaterasu, so I should be dead. It's a death jutsu, just like that death god. So I guess I'm dead and this is…just a dream. A dream that'll last…for how long? How long, I dunno, but please…

"…the doctors say you'll die. Look at your hand."

I did. And what I saw made my heart jump but calm almost immediately. I was dissolving just like Orochimaru had.

"…aren't you scared?"

"How's Yue?"

"Just immense fatigue for now. She's sleeping it off in the other room next to you. They don't know when she'll wake up, because of her injuries and her genetic built."

"Everyone else?"

"Is fine and dandy." His voice shook. In anger, I believe. He wouldn't cry because he hates me. "But you're gonna die. Why? I've…I've seen Haku. I've seen Zabuza…I've seen people die before my eyes and I can't do anything about it! WHY! WHY?! It isn't because I _think you're my friend_ anymore, but because you'll die and I've seen loads of people die!"

"I see…scared of death?"

"What's it to you, traitor?" Naruto spat out, but he looked shaken, yet relieved. It seemed like he had been keeping that in his head for so long it was killing him. Now it was out. Now, I knew. I see. That's why he's so upset right now. "But why?" He was quiet all of a sudden, picking up the stool and sitting back on it. "Why? You could've killed me all those times. You could've…betrayed us all a lot earlier…"

"Why do you think? You're my first friend."

"First friend? You mean you've always been alone…like…" He needn't continue. Frankly, I don't think he could've, but the last word rang through the air like a bell on in silence.

'_You mean…you've always been alone…like…__**me**__?'_

"Yeah." I closed my eyes, before sighing.

"But why? I've been an asshole. And now you're going to die, your last memory of me yelling at your face. I don't like to be hated. By ANYONE. Because…because I've been hated all my life. I want a change."

"I see…"

"Why?" That one word question spoke volumes of his struggle to understand.

I opened my eyes again. "Could you take my Darkness?"

"HELL NO!" He screamed. "NO! That thing's a CURSE! I've seen what it did to Orochimaru's corpse! It…it…ATE HIM UP! And it…it ate KABUTO up too! It was…disgusting! It ripped him limb from limb! It…it…KILLED HIM!" Naruto's voice was strangled.

"But it'll protect you. I want to protect a friend. Friends. I want to leave something that'll make everyone remember me, I don't care if it's bad or good, just remember me. I don't want to be forgotten, and you don't either, do you…Naruto?"

He shook his head. "But why _me_? Why not Yue, Yume or even that scary lady Anko?"

"I'm your kan ((_best)) _yuujin _((friend)),_ NarutoI'll be here for you always. Even IF you screw up big time." I grinned weakly up at him.

He scowled down at me. "You didn't have to take it so far. Damn it, if you die, I'll kill you! _**I'm**_ the one who's supposed to kill you! _**I'm**_ the one who's supposed to…supposed to hate you…hate…hate…" His voice dropped as he offered his hand, swallowing. "I'll take it."

"I thought you might. Give me a kunai, please."

His finger shakily picked it out of his pouch and he gave it to me. Easily, I slit his offered wrist before doing mine and then pressing it against his. I could feel something move from my body to his, and then…

…my arm collapsed as the blood stopped in both our cuts. My eyelids felt heavier than ever and Naruto frowning at me.

This…is this a dream?

If…if it is, then…

My eyes…closed shut.

…if it's possible…could I…

…have this dream forever? When I die, all my memories will be left on earth. I want to…stay this way…stay back to the way when I first met Naruto and everyone…let's…okay, let's just…please, if it's possible…

…let's just stay like this a little while longer, can we?

In that moment, the sun streaming through the blinds and Naruto placing a hand on the cut, I remembered. I remember why I felt drawn to him. I remember why I can't seem to hate him, because, well, he's goofy old him when he's himself and not so serious.

I want to see them smile.

I want to see everyone smile.

And I'm sorry for everything bad I've done. No going back, but I'm sorry anyways. I don't regret killing Orochimaru. I don't, don't at all. But…what I do regret is…believing in the first fact that Orochimaru could bring back my grandmother.

That wish seems so much like a distant longing of a stranger's.

I've grown up.

And, smile gracing my lips…

…I'm happy.

I'm very happy.

Thanks, Kami-sama. You really do like me after all.

* * *

"Someday, I'll say, I hate you, Yami because you died so early. But then again, someday I'll also say, I hate you because you've given me a reason to remember you. But then again, that's a good thing, right?"

That was the last thing I heard.

And I think I know who said that.


	14. Unmei's Future

**Author's Note:**** Don't expect this chapter to be much. Just an epilogue or something. Very horrible. Don't read. DX Anyway, the whole story's done. WHOOPEE. Now I can feel happy and label this as finished. Hoorays. Yeah, I decided to kill her off too. Yue's not one to just sit back and die without drama. XD**

* * *

**Unmei's Future**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

I really don't have a future, do I? I just died.

And I just realized.

I didn't have any flashbacks of my life. And I really can't do anything but watch them.

I'm not in heaven, and I'm not in hell. I, Yami Unmei, am in probation. Great. I have a trial. Because, I'm both just barely out of hell and obviously out of heaven for killing. But all shinobi kill, right? So does that mean everyone else is on probation too if they're a shinobi?

And for some reason, everyone dies a lot easier. There are so many people coming in, second after second. Souls are floating around and me? I'm just bored. Time passes a lot quicker down on earth, I figured that out when I looked down on earth.

It was three years later…

…everyone's changed, but they're still the same them…

* * *

"Alright, team, let's go!" Kurenai said.

"OI!" Kiba called. "Hinata, you coming?"

"Hai!" She looked determined.

"…" Shino smiled, satisfied, behind his collar. They had all changed, but for the most part, Hinata had changed the most. It was probably Uzumaki Naruto's influence, he decided. And, possibly, because of that, Hyuuga Hiashi now looked upon his daughter as, not a failure, but, as a possible clan head who would one day fight Hanabi for the title.

And Hinata would be sure to keep Hanabi on her toes.

* * *

"CHOUJI! Would you stop eating?!" Ino shouted out.

"…sorry." Chouji shrugged, grinning as he helped himself to some beef. "But I can't let anyone else take the beef!"

"At least leave some for _me!_" Asuma ordered some more, and it came, steaming hot. He licked his lips and reached out with his chopsticks for some, but Chouji greedily took them away. "Hey…"

"Off your diet, Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he easily swiped some of the new beef that Asuma tried to get too.

"Well, not exactly…"

"So you're becoming a stick for life?"

"Well, I don't—hey, what are you saying?"

"Nothing, troublesome woman."

"It'd better be nothing!" She growled warningly.

"Trust me, it's nothing."

"Good."

"Not good." Chouji whispered out of the side of his mouth to Asuma who sat beside him. "Because it's Ino."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"NOTHING." Chouji said innocently, helping himself to a bowl of soup that had just come around, having trouble swallowing. Shikamaru snorted into his soup, and Asuma coughed into it nervously. Ino glared, before looking curiously at the soup.

"It's not poisoned…is it? Sure, it's full of fat…but…"

Times never do change.

* * *

"Neji! My eternal rival! How is the young Hinata-san doing?!"

"…she is training."

"Is that it? Well, my eternal rival, I have heard from sources that say that she thoroughly beat you in a duel! Now! YOSH! Let us fight!"

"Lee, stop wasting your energy!"

"But, Tenten! By dodging your thrown projectiles and enthusiastically talking and encouraging a battle with my rival, Hyuuga Neji, I can further improve my training!"

"Lee, you make me proud!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"I'll be leaving." Neji walked away.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Tenten shouted as she turned back determined to strike Gai and Lee while they were hugging for her training. And for some reason, they kept on dodging. Muttering slight words of encouragement for herself, she opened the huge scroll a bit further, before bringing out a mime, sighing. "I really need to get to know how to hit them."

She threw it at them.

They dodged.

It exploded and they came out, coughing in black, before shaking away the soot. "That is a wonderful blow of youthfulness!" Gai-sensei cried, drowning away all the dirt and muck. "Lee, follow her example!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"No…" Tenten fell back down in the dumps. "Can't _anything_ faze them?"

* * *

"Yue!" Yume screamed. "YUE!"

"Nee-san…?" Yue's voice was weak and Yume ran to her. "Nee…san…?" It seemed as though every word, every breath she took…and made…was a huge effort. A very huge effort to…stay alive. "Can you…sing…?"

"Sing?"

"Sing…" Yue seemed calm and happy, like a small child. "Sing…" Her mouth wobbled into a weak grin. "Sing…remember the promise? Sing…sing…"

"Sing…" Yume seemed to shake futher as it dawned upon her. "Sing little bird…sing to me…" Her voice was hushed as she softly hummed, her voice cracked and dry, yet still forced. She still continued. "Sing little bird…when death flies free…" She hummed again, and Yue grinned like a child, happy and content with just this one. "Sing little bird…goodbye, goodbye…" Her shoulders shook but she stubbornly continued. "Sing…little bird…I…I…" She burst into tears.

Yue smiled sadly and used the most of her strength to tug on her shirt. Yume looked down, tears pouring down her face like an open faucet. "Sing little bird…" Yue's voice was hoarse, but sounded just like it was meant to sing those words. "I…long…to meet you again in death…goodbye."

"Goodbye. Goodbye." Yume echoed, singing softly back.

"But not forever…forever gone…"

"Gone…"

"Kai?" Yue shakily raised her hands.

"Kai." Yume nodded and clasped her own hands over them.

"Not gone forever…not gone for good…" Both chanted softly. "Be back together…back together for good!" A big breath escaped from both of them as determination flashed. "Kaijin! _Ash, embers, complete destruction!_"

A blueish aura surrounded Yue's body and the bright light shown brighter and brigher. It was too bright, so every looked away, and when the light had finally dispersed…Yue slumped against Yume's lap, eyes closed and the slight trickle of blood that had been flowing down her chin from her mouth still flowing, until Yume wiped it away with her bare hands. She hugged Yue's limp body, and her face showed such a calming sadness that I couldn't help but realize that tears had been dripping down my face. But I'm dead. I can't…

"Think she'll rejoin with Unme—I mean, Yami?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." Yume sighed, wiping the tears away, but they just wouldn't stop. "We'll all die sooner or later, I know that."

"I do too. But…" Sakura looked off in the distance. "I hate the way she dissed me back then even though she barely knew anything about me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"Forgiven." Sakura whispered as she stared at Yue's calm façade. "She looks…almost…happy, you know?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "Another reason to bring Sasuke back, eh?"

"Right." Sakura nodded. "Sasuke-kun got away this time," She bit her lip but looked determined. "We'll bring him back!"

"Right, Sakura-chan!" He grinned. "Yume, are you coming?"

"Hai." She nodded and placed a gentle hand on Yue's forehead, the girl dissolving. "I just…thought, Yue wouldn't like to be buried with flowers on her stomach, right? She's more of a jump into action person."

"I wouldn't have thought she'd have died in bed!" Naruto joked, bringing a smile onto Yume's lips. "Okay, so, Interrogation Specialist," He joked. "Tell me why you decided not to become a medic nin."

"Number one, because I'm already one of the best." Sakura grinned.

"Number two, because Yue needed a partner, because it was the rules." Yume smiled, nodding, and standing up, joining her fellow shinobi.

"Number three, because Yue wouldn't have it any other way!" They all chorused, and laughed.

"Okay, let's go." Naruto grinned. "Let's bring Sasuke back to Konoha!"

"One thing." Yume said. Sakura and Naruto looked at her curiously. "Burn my body if I die."

"HUH?!"

"Yue wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed.

"Sadistic, scary and Yue number two." Naruto murmured.

"Hey, Naruto, let's go! Don't be slow like Kakashi-sensei or we'll leave you behind!"

"ACK! Coming, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"HACHOO!" Kakashi sneezed.

"You sneezed in your mask." Anko pointed out.

"Yes? Your point?"

"…shouldn't you take it off…" She edged. "You know…to change it."

"Yeah, but I have a mission. I'll change on the way."

ZIP!

"Damn him." She glowered at the empty spot at the dango shop where he had been standing, reading his perverted book. "NOW what do I have to do? Without my team, I'm practically _just_ a Special Jounin!"

* * *

"Honorable grandson, come back here with the lady's cat!"

"NO WAY! This guy's gonna be the one to help me with my latest prank development: Killer cat behind the door ready to strike!"

Sniff. "Eh, Konohamaru? Reporting!"

"? What's up, Udon?"

"Moegi's been detained!"

"Captured?! We must get her back by performing a prank worthy of the Konohamaru Corps! A jutsu created by Naruto-nii-chan himself!"

Sniff. "Right!"

"Eerr, blow your nose before we go…okay?"

"Shouldn't we calculate—"

"Leave math behind, Udon! This is SHINOBI life! The real world! It's strike first with a prank or be the victim of one!"

"But isn't it 'Kill or Be Killed'?"

"No way! My way's better, isn't it? Now let's go save Moegi!"

SNIFF. "Okay."

* * *

"Oh, so you're on probation, Yami?" Yue's familiar voice asked from the side.

"HI." I grinned, before she hit me over the head and gave me introduction to the hard substance of cloud and wetness of rainwater. "BLEH." I spat out bacteria.

"…so, whatcha watching?"

"Everyone."

"Cool. Like a 'tee-vee'."

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm hungry."

"But you're dead."

"Exactly! There's something wrong with me."

"Has there NEVER been?"

BONK!

"Say again?"

"Nothing."

* * *

So I'm dead. Yeah, I know that. My life was a lot more interesting than it is right now, but, heck, I like this. There's no dying, or anything, everything's peaceful, you're not forced to do much—

In short, Shikamaru's haven.

See Yue snort with laughter when I tell her that.

Y'know what?

Death isn't too bad. It's not as bad as I thought it was.

I thought once I've died I can't speak, hear, touch, taste or see, but, in death, wow, instead of feeling detached from my body and seeing black forever, I'm like, WOWZA, check me out, it's like a new body in a new life!

It's awesome.

I hope everyone else came come, because, I'd be damned if they don't deserve it.

So this is my future, and it's awfully peaceful. And you know what? I got my wish after all.

Grandma's here.

And I can visit her once I get into heaven.

"You mean we can actually get there?" Yue looked so much in disbelief. "DA-AMN, I should've believed in Kami-sama!"

"You're already here," I replied. "So…yeah."

"Yeah."

"…"

"...I'm bored."

"Good for you."

"…you're annoying."

"Great for me."

"…I want to kill you right now."

"Too bad."

"You're really getting on my nerves, you know that?"

"And life goes on."

As we stared at the lives of the living down below, she said, "I'm glad."

And you know what?

"I'm too."


End file.
